A Assassina III: Doce vingança
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Parte 3 da trilogia A Assassina. O relato de Amélia vai chegando ao fim, a medida que se aproxima o momento da morte de Bellatrix. Agora, os motivos que levam à vingança sangrenta são finalmente revelados. SPOILERS HPB. COMPLETA.
1. Prólogo de um assassinato

_**Todos os personagens que vc reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**PARTE 3:**_

_**DOCE VINGANÇA**_

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPÍTULO I. O PRÓLOGO DE UM ASSASSINATO.**

Mais uma vez, a Assassina fecha os seus olhos se deixa o seu semblante ligeiramente tranqüilo, apesar das más lembranças que acabaram de ser jogadas na Condenada. As suas mãos passam pelo seu cabelo, num gesto cansado, porém quase displicente.

Seus olhos abrem.

O olhar que a Condenada recebe poderia fazer qualquer um estremecer.

Só que dessa vez, não de medo.

A Assassina olha para a mulher sentada à sua frente de uma maneira tão sofrida, que quase não deixa dúvidas de que a dor trazida pelas lembranças é bem maior do que a dor física que a Condenada transpira.

"Por que, Bella? Por que você fez isso?".

A Condenada suspira, desviando os seus olhos da expressão sofrida da mulher que há pouco parecia tão fria.

"Você sabe. Foram as ordens."

A Assassina se levanta. Lentamente, caminha até a mesa onde os objetos de tortura ficam e pega uma pequena peça de metal... um cortador de charutos.

Abaixa-se atrás da cadeira onde a Condenada está sentada e coloca o pequeno objeto cortante envolvendo o dedo mindinho dela. Num movimento rápido, a Assassina o decepa.

O grito da Condenada foi tão alto que não podia ser ignorado.

A Assassina segura o ferimento com frieza espantosa, encharcando as suas mãos com sangue. Apertando, até as partes visíveis dos seus dedos ficarem brancas.

A condenada tenta se contorcer, gemendo.

Olha para cima, como se pedisse clemência a alguém que jamais a ouviria.

E chora, numa cena que nem a mais fria das criaturas assistiria sem embrulhar o estômago.

Rudemente, a Assassina solta o ferimento se levanta, para poder olhar para a Condenada.

"Eu lhe ofereci a minha amizade! Quando todos lhe deram as costas, fui _eu_ quem lhe ajudei! Se não fosse por mim, você estaria em Azkaban! Você teria ido para Azkaban depois da primeira guerra, e você teria ido depois da segunda! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

Um risinho sádico se apossa dos lábios trêmulos da Condenada.

"Não foi só isso que eu fiz, Amélia. Seus pais... _fui eu_! Eu dei a idéia, eu executei" o rosto da Assassina se contrai com ódio e rancor. "Te torturar até quase a morte: idéia minha! Seu querido marido: idéia minha!"

"CRUCIO!"

Gritos desesperados enchem a casa, enquanto a condenada se contorce. É impossível imaginar a dor que ela está sentindo no momento... A morte, certamente, será um bom destino, depois de tudo o que ela está passando.

A Assassina a olha se contorcer, não com triunfo. O seu rosto raivoso mostra algumas lágrimas se formando, mas que, julgando pelo seu depoimento há pouco dado, ela não quer deixar descer.

De súbito, ela deixa de apontar a varinha para a Condenada, enquanto esta respira fortemente.

"_NÃO OUSE MENCIONAR BRIAN_!"

O rosto sádico da Condenada ficou respingado pela saliva da Assassina. Desafiando a dor e o perigo, a Condenada continua, atrevida.

"Menciono! E menciono também o...".

Mas, antes que ela continuasse, a Assassina, num gesto rápido, pega um punhal e o enfia no joelho da condenada, que, mais uma vez, grita e deixa as lágrimas serem derramadas em cascata.

"NÃO OUSE! _Não ouse_!".

O silêncio deixou esta cena ainda mais tensa do que poderia ser. A respiração entrecortada das duas mulheres, a expressão de ódio, dor e sofrimento, arrepiariam qualquer um que porventura pudesse estar acompanhando a cena.

A Assassina se levanta e volta à cadeira.

A primeira lágrima finalmente cai dos seus olhos.

"Tudo o que eu passei... a dor, a humilhação. Ver meus pais mortos... ver meus amigos mortos... Ver Severo naquela cela... Todo o sofrimento não foi nada, quando comparado com o que eu senti pelo que você fez...".

Suspira, como quem tenta controlar o choro inevitável.

"Eu não me matei Bella, porque eu não tinha forças para me jogar da mais alta torre de Hogwarts... eu não conseguia nem levantar uma faca para delinear novamente a minha cicatriz.

"Todo esse tempo, eu sobrevivi para ver aqueles pagarem... _e eu o fiz_".

O rosto da Condenada ergue-se em espanto.

Um sorriso triunfante vem da Assassina.

"Não foram acidentes, Bella. Não _existem _acidentes. Eu matei um a um, para satisfazer a minha enorme sede de sangue e vingança... inexplicavelmente, ela nunca saciava. Mas agora... agora eu tenho fé que poderei ter paz de espírito novamente. Os seus gritos, os gritos do seu marido... _meus amigos_... esses gritos me darão a paz que eu necessito."

Mais uma lágrima.

A Assassina, mais uma vez se ajeita na cadeira, como se pronta para recomeçar o seu relato.

"_Eu o amava_."

Baixa a cabeça, em soluços.

E a ergue novamente, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

"Eu não posso dizer que não era feliz ao lado de Brian... Apenas não era completa. Eu sabia muito bem o que faltava na minha vida, embora nunca admitisse.

"Marido e mulher de verdade nós nunca fomos. Éramos grandes amigos morando junto... éramos felizes na nossa espécie de casamento de fachada. E as crianças também eram felizes, e isso era o mais importante. Ninguém seria pai melhor para Phill e Ed do que Brian... Ele era exemplar, e amava as crianças como se, de fato, fossem dele.

"Nós sempre nos sentimos livres para ter outros compromissos... até para casar, se quiséssemos. Mas a nossa vida era tão boa, que não jogaríamos fora. E os namorados eventuais implicavam com a situação de o companheiro estar vivendo e se dizendo casado com um ex-caso.

"Eu mudei muito, nessa fase da minha vida. Pensei que, esquecendo meu passado, _esquecendo quem eu era_, eu seria, necessariamente, mais feliz. E eu esqueci. Virei aquilo que ninguém jamais imaginaria: uma mãe, dona-de-casa, de cabelos loiros e que usa vestidos leves de verão o tempo inteiro. Uma exímia cozinheira, que sabe fazer todos os tipos de guloseimas para os filhos. Aquela que costurava, passava... _Irônico_. Eu me tornei uma verdadeira Amélia. Nada de bebidas – apenas um vinho de vez em quando – ou cigarros. Tudo para dar exemplos bons para os filhos.

"E assim o tempo passou. No começo, eu achava que não ia suportar... mas fui levando... por um ano... dois, três... E, quando eu menos esperei, já tinham se passado onze anos! Minha juventude já tinha ido embora e eu era uma mulher completa, crescida... não mais uma meninota irresponsável. Eu estava perto dos meus quarenta anos me sentindo feliz... uma felicidade leve, _uma calmaria_... as crianças já estavam querendo entrar na adolescência... e eu pensava que tudo o tinha de dar errado na minha vida já tinha passado, e eu tinha saído ilesa.

"Eu estava redondamente enganada, não estava?

"Quando eu pensei que não tinha mais chances do meu passado ressurgir, aconteceu.

"O começo do meu fim veio com uma grande manchete no The Wall Street Wizzard."

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a minha irmazinha Sheyla, que foi promovida à BetaReader! Hehehehe!_


	2. Quase 40

_**CAPÍTULO II. QUASE 40**_

Ela sentou-se de frente ao espelho, mirando o seu rosto que, embora ainda muito belo, não mais conservava o viço da juventude.

A pele já não era mais tão vistosa e lisa.

Algumas rugas já podiam ser vistas no canto dos seus olhos azuis.

O rosto, pela perda da maciez excessiva, parecia mais magro, mais caveiroso.

Amélia suspirou, enquanto pegava na sua gaveta alguns cremes para retardar a chegada da velhice.

Prendeu seus longos cabelos loiros e começou a espalhar pelo rosto o gel transparente, sentindo-se, quase imediatamente, um pouco mais jovem.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

Era o seu marido – pelo menos no papel – Brian McRough.

O loiro agora exibia um rosto maduro e vários fios brancos, deixando-o com um ar muito mais sensual do que o de anos atrás. Sorriu brilhantemente ao ver a mulher à penteadeira.

- Cremes novamente, Mia?

- E o que eu posso fazer, se a minha pele parece querer virar uma uva passa? Brian, você entende a gravidade do momento? Daqui a pouco mais de dois anos eu me tornarei uma quarentona! _Quarenta anos_!

- E você fala isso pra mim? Eu já tenho cinqüenta e dois, Mia. E não estou enlouquecendo por isso.

Ela rolou os olhos, enquanto voltava a fazer o que Brian tinha interrompido.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou, enquanto Amélia, pelo espelho, via-o se aproximar lentamente e, por fim, puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ela percebeu que ele trazia em suas mão o The Wall Street Wizzard, jornal bruxo de maior circulação nos Estados Unidos.

Brian mordeu o lábio inferior, numa expressão que Amélia conhecia bem: a mesma expressão que ele tinha usado quando a informou que o seu filho, Edward, tinha a mesma doença terminal da sua mãe, anos atrás... Ela jamais esquecera este semblante.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, assustada.

Ele suspirou.

- Amélia, eu receio que, talvez, não tenha boas notícias.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, o coração aos pulos.

- É o Edward? Ele piorou?

- Edward está bem, você sabe. O tratamento tem sido ótimo para ele.

- Então...?

Lentamente, o jornal foi estendido para ela.

Amélia o segurou, com as mãos um tanto trêmulas. _Eram notícias da guerra_, com certeza.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dela fora a morte ou captura do Ministro Screamgor. Rufo tinha sido um dos melhores aurores que se subordinara a ela na primeira guerra contra Voldemort, e ela estava muito feliz por ele ter chegado aonde tinha chegado, e usando alguns dos métodos não muito simpáticos que ela tivera o ensinado. Mas isso não faria o seu coração parar, como aconteceu quando ela viu a notícia que estampava a primeira página.

_'Oh, Merlin, Severo!'_

Severo Snape estava sendo procurado pela justiça bruxa, sob acusação de matar Alvo Dumbledore.

Trêmula, Amélia soltou o jornal.

Já fazia muito tempo que ela não via Snape. _Doze anos_. Mas, ainda assim, não podia se furtar das memórias de tantos momentos bons... Ela guardava um carinho imenso por ele, talvez até um resquício de amor, apesar da forma que eles tinham acabado.

Hoje ela sabia que fora imbecil de romper com ele, ou de não tê-lo procurado após descobrir a sua gravidez... Hoje ela sabia que nunca fora capaz de amar outra pessoa... Mas, ainda assim, não esperava ficar tão abalada com a notícia.

- Não pode ser verdade.

Brian suspirou, segurando a sua mão.

- Harry Potter o viu matá-lo.

- E daí? Ele não teria me enganado por tanto tempo, Brian! Ele sempre me disse que, embora tivesse sido comensal, começara a espionar para Dumbledore! Como ele pode tê-lo matado? Não faz sentido!

- Calma, Mia. Já faz muito tempo que você não o vê. Não dá pra perceber que você não o conhece mais?

Ela mordeu o lábio com tanta força que chegou a sangrar.

As mãos trêmulas se postaram em seus olhos.

- Não, Brian. Eu sou a única pessoa que chegou a conhecê-lo... Assim como ele foi o único a me conhecer completamente – ela acrescentou com um fio de voz.

Brian segurou a mão dela.

- Você ainda o ama, não?

Ela pensou um pouco, antes de responder.

- Não, Brian. Acho que não. Mas tudo o que eu sentia por ele... era muito forte. Eu não poderia deixar de sentir carinho, saudade...

O que McRough responderia àquilo, não se sabe, pois, novamente, a porta do quarto se escancarou, dessa vez para dois meninos entrarem.

Os belos rostos idênticos eram moldurados por cabelos muito negros e um tanto oleosos. Os olhos negros e penetrantes eram, talvez, a característica mais fascinante naquelas faces infantis.

A diferença entre os dois era que, devido a sua doença, Edward era mais magro e menor do que Phillipe. Mas também era mais carinhoso, gentil e atencioso. E foi ele quem começou a falar.

- Mamãe, tem um homem lá em baixo querendo falar com você.

Amélia cerrou os olhos, enquanto se levantava e colocava por cima da sua camisola de seda branca um vestido.

- Há essa hora? Quem é?

Phillipe deu de ombros.

- Disse que era o ministro britânico. Amélia, eu acho que é importante.

Ela bufou, enquanto descia correndo as escadas e falava para o filho que odiava que ele a chamasse pelo nome.

Na sala, Screamgor a esperava.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, enquanto cumprimentava o antigo auror.

- Rufo.

Ele sorriu, enquanto pegava a mão dela e a beijava.

- Senhora Lair. Há quanto tempo. Linda, como sempre.

- Agora é senhora McRough, na verdade. Mas ainda gosto de ser tratada pelo meu nome de solteira. É um prazer lhe reencontrar depois de tanto tempo, Rufo, mas confesso que estou curiosa...

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Não está não, Senhora Lair. Você sabe muito bem o que me trouxe aqui.

Ela sussurrou.

- Severo.

- Sim. Snape matou o velho, e nós queremos pegá-lo... Embora seja um alívio não mais o ter se metendo nos assuntos do ministério, você sabe como é – ele deu uma risadinha simpática. – De qualquer forma, apesar de um metido, ele era popular e ajudava um bocado, o ministério.

Ela assentiu, calada.

- Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu pensei procurar. Sei que você deu cobertura para Snape na guerra passada, você está por trás da soltura dele, junto com o ministro da época e Dumbledore, e sei, também, que depois você morou com ele. Além de que ele nunca mais ficou com ninguém depois que você foi embora. Portanto... Acho que você é a pessoa mais indicada para me ajudar a encontrá-lo,

Amélia sorriu.

- Tudo isso é verdade. Mas é verdade também que _eu_ encontrei outra pessoa, e estou com ele há doze anos. Rufo, eu sinto não poder ajudar, mas eu não tenho contato com Severo desde que nos separamos.

Ele assentiu.

- Muito bem... Mas você não tem nenhuma idéia de onde ele pode estar se escondendo?

'No antigo apartamento dele... Ou no meu, que ele sabe que está abandonado. Na casa dos Malfoy, com a proteção de você-sabe-quem. Ou na própria Hogwarts, embaixo do nariz do inimigo, onde jamais procurariam.'

- Não, Rufo ,eu não faço idéia.

- Tudo bem. Não podem dizer que eu não tentei, certo.

Ele começou a se encaminhar para a porta, quando Amélia disse.

- Como está tudo? Quem está vencendo?

Ele sorriu pesarosamente, voltando a caminhar para a saída.

- O mal.

Quando a porta foi fechada, Amélia pesou que ele tinha levado para fora da sua casa todos os seus problemas. Estava tão aliviada de voltar para a sua paz, que nem se importou quando viu cartas que convidavam seus filhos para estudar em Hogwarts entravam pela sua janela.

Mal sabia ela que os problemas tinham acabado de começar.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_O site me proibiu de responder as reviews na fic... Massss eu vou continuar respondendo, seja pelo reply, para quem tem conta, ou por email. Agradeço a Shey, q betou e às reviewers **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **Dark Bride**, **Lo1s.Lane**, **Lara **e **Wanda Heyl**._


	3. Inglaterra, Novamente

**_CAPÍTULO III. INGLATERRA, NOVAMENTE_**

- Mãe, será que dá pra nos dizer por que você está arrumando nossas malas?

Amélia arqueou as costas, tentando diminuir a considerável dor causada pela posição: abaixada, procurando as roupas mais apropriadas para que os filhos levassem para a viagem que logo fariam à Inglaterra.

O motivo da viagem era simples: as cartas que tinham chegado para os filhos dela. A esperança que Amélia tinha era de que as crianças fossem estudar na escola de bruxaria militar, a mesma que Brian freqüentara.

E ela tentava afirmar para si mesma que não decidira voltar à Londres para tentar descobrir algo sobre Snape – afinal, o que poderia descobrir fazendo uma visita relâmpago à sua antiga escola, Hogwarts?

- Vocês querem ficar aqui, em Nova York? Ed, você sabe que eu não confio em ninguém pra ficar com vocês... Meus filhos têm que ficar debaixo da minha asa.

O menino sorriu, enquanto se aproximava para ajudar a mãe.

Assim que pôs o olho na gaveta, o menino puxou uma calça jeans um tanto surrada.

- Essa aqui.

Amélia torceu a cara.

- É velha e desbotada.

- Eu gosto dela, mamãe.

Suspirou, desgostosa, colocando-a na mala.

O soar de um alarme alto, que fez as janelas da casa inteira vibrar, fez Amélia se levantar.

- Está na hora do seu remédio.

O menino gemeu baixinho.

- Eu realmente preciso?

A porta se abriu para a entrada de Brian com Phillipe.

O padrasto disse:

- Precisa sim, se você não quiser convulsionar até a morte.

E, dizendo isso, entregou uma poção para que o menino bebesse.

Amélia olhou, pesarosa, para o filho. Aquele remédio trazia dores intestinais extremamente fortes, que fariam qualquer adulto urrar de dor, e que Edward aprendera a suportar. Mas esse era o único medicamento conhecido para a doença que ele tinha. O menino poderia se considerar um sortudo por ter sido diagnosticado poucos dias depois do seu nascimento. Se demorasse mais, esse remédio não seria suficiente, e ele teria que se tratar da mesma maneira que a mãe de Amélia: um tratamento bem mais invasivo, que, a longo prazo, culminaria na morte do paciente. Mas, mesmo sendo o menos mal, era um tratamento terrível para uma doença terrível... E sem possibilidade de cura.

Amélia achou melhor pensar em outra coisa, antes que lágrimas voltassem aos seus olhos.

- Se deite um pouco, Ed. Eu termino de fazer as suas malas sozinha. – virou-se para o marido – as malas de Phill?

- Prontas.

E, naquela mesma tarde, eles viajaram.

XxXxXxX

Hogwarts era um império destruído.

Por todos os lados podiam-se ver bruxos e elfos domésticos trabalhando com mágica e braço na reconstrução de uma escola devastada por uma batalha que parecia ter sido sangrenta... e que terminara na trágica morte de Dumbledore... pelas mãos de Severo.

_'Não... Não pode ser verdade!'_

O meio-gigante Hagrid, presente na escola desde antes de Amélia estudar lá, a guiava para a sala da direção...

Agora, o pequeno caminho da fênix não mais levava para a sala do velhinho bondoso que, com o tempo, Amélia aprendera a odiar, mas sim para a da severa Minerva McGonagall.

Amélia entrou assim que, com o olhar, a bruxa lhe consentiu.

- Sente-se.

Ela obedeceu, acomodando-se de frente para a diretora da escola, separadas pelo gabinete onde ficava o retrato de Dumbledore, que a cumprimentava alegremente - e que ela ignorou.

- Obrigado.

- Faz muito tempo que não temos notícias suas, senhora Lair.

- McRough – ela corrigiu. – Acontece que, _não sei por que_, meus filhos receberam a carta de convocação para a Hogwarts... Esperava receber a da escola de bruxaria militar americana, desde que eu e Brian somos do exército.

A bruxa parou um pouco, enquanto se debruçava na mesa e se aproximava de Amélia.

- Bom, Hogwarts inclui na lista de alunos novos todos aqueles cujos pais estudaram aqui. Você estudou e, eu suponho, o seu marido também.

Amélia sorriu desconcertada.

- Não, ele não estudou.

- Então deve ter sido um infeliz erro, que não acontece desde a fundação da escola. Nosso sistema é muito preciso. Tem _certeza_ que ele não estudou aqui?

- Ou que ele é o pai? – disse o retrato de Dumbledore. McGonagall o olhou com censura.

Amélia rolou os olhos.

- Certamente apenas um erro. – Amélia se calou por um instante, e, então, não resistiu: tinha que perguntar algo sobre Snape. – McGonagall, você sabe que eu tive uma relação muito forte com Severo, e, sinceramente, custo a acreditar no que aconteceu... Será que você poderia me elucidar os fatos?

Minerva suspirou, recostando-se à cadeira.

- Eu não devo saber muito mais que você, senhora Lair... Ou melhor, _McRough_. O que nós sabemos é o que Harry Potter diz: Snape matou Alvo com um Avada. É difícil para nós, também, acreditar, pois Alvo confiava muito em Snape, Merlin sabe por que. Eu não creio que ele possa ter se enganado... mas tudo indica que sim.

- Eu vivi anos com ele... Simplesmente não posso. Ele não pode ter me enganado por tanto tempo, dizendo que tinha se aliado, de fato, a Dumbledore.

Amélia mordeu o lábio inferior com força, até sangrar. O gosto metálico passou alheio, tamanha era a sua angústia.

- Talvez, se eu pudesse ficar aqui por um tempo... Investigar, nem que seja nas coisas dele...

- Você ainda se sente muito ligada a ele, não?

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Minerva, os laços que me ligam a Severo nunca vão se enfraquecer...

- ...porque ele é o pai dos seus filhos...?

Amélia olhou, boquiaberta, para a bruxa, que apenas sorria solidária.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, enrolando-os num desajeitado coque, num gesto que demonstrava puro nervosismo. Suspirou e, lentamente, assentiu.

- É óbvio, não?

- Não, na verdade. Mas eles têm onze anos, o que faz a sua gravidez ter começado há doze anos, quando você ainda estava com Snape. Eu soube na exata hora em que os seus filhos se mostraram presentes na lista de convocações.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou, até que a velha diretora disse:

- Não podemos permitir que uma estranha entre na escola e vasculhe as coisas de um professor... Mas não seria nada difícil justificar que uma nova professora arrumasse a bagunça deixada pelo professor anterior.

- Você está sugerindo...?

- Amélia, eu nunca vi você em ação com os Aurores, mas você certamente teria que ser mais amena com os alunos. Sem palavrões, gritos, mal-tratos... Nada de magia negra, magia defensiva pesada ou qualquer coisa que possa instigar a violência.

- Eu não tenho talento para professora.

- Você ficaria perto dos seus filhos e poderia investigar o que se passou com Severo.

Amélia considerou um momento...

Eram muitas as conseqüências que viriam, caso ela aceitasse. Ela estaria de volta e ainda não tinha esquecido que, na guerra anterior, acabara se tornando um desafeto pessoal do próprio Voldemort.

Mas, ainda assim, era _Severo_.

Finalmente disse:

- A Inglaterra está em guerra, e eu me sinto segura em Nova York. Tenho que pensar muito antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

XxXxXxX

- Amélia Lair, é bom lhe ver novamente.

Ela suspirou, enquanto entrava na grande sala do ministro da magia inglês Rufo Scrimgeour.

- Eu já lhe disse, Rufo, é Amélia _McRough_, agora. Eu estou interessada na história de Severo... Como vão as investigações?

Ele balançou a cabeça, num sinal de negão frustrada, enquanto a convidava a se sentar.

- Nada. Ele simplesmente desapareceu. O menino Malfoy também, deixando a Narcissa Malfoy desolada.

'_Ele não sabe que Cissy é comensal.' _

- E qual a linha de investigação que vocês estão seguindo? Deve haver algo.

- _Não há_. Isso é o mais frustrante. Tínhamos duas diretrizes: você e Hogwarts. Você já disse que não sabe de nada, e McGonagall não nos deixa entrar em Hogwarts de maneira nenhuma! Estamos colhendo depoimentos de comensais, mas está difícil... Talvez nós precisássemos de alguém com um pouco de sangue frio...

Ele a olhou sugestivamente.

Amélia se levantou, ao perceber a proposta que estava quase sendo feita.

- Eu não tenho mais esse sangue-frio, Scrimgeour. Tenho que ir. Se você tiver qualquer notícia, me avise.

Quando ela chegou na porta, a voz do ministro soou novamente.

- Amélia, nós precisamos de você nessa guerra.

Ela se virou, com um sorriso.

- Mas eu não preciso dessa guerra, Rufo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Para quem não se lembra, a doença da mãe de Amélia – e de Edward – é uma doença no coração que não tem cura; apenas um tratamento longo e doloroso, como é dito no capítulo 27 da primeira parte, na carta do pai de Amélia._

_Beijos enormes para Shey, irmã-beta. Beijos e milhões de agradecimentos para **Júlia**,** Shey**,** Lara**,** Wanda Hey **_**e_ Lo1s.Lane_**_, que revisaram. Prometo mais ação (e mais Snape) em breve, enton, por favor, não desistam de mim!_


	4. Decisões Incertas

**_CAPÍTULO IV. DECISÕES INCERTAS_**

_Ficar_ ou _não fica_ na Inglaterra?

Aquela era a pergunta que Amélia simplesmente não conseguia tirar da cabeça. Ela estava em cada pensamento, em cada minuto dos seus sonhos, consumindo-a, enlouquecendo-a.

E nunca, por mais que ela avaliasse e re-avaliasse os prós e contras dessa mudança, conseguia chegar a uma conclusão satisfatória.

Por um lado, sabia que os filhos poderiam não se adaptar à vida na Inglaterra, que eles poderiam não gostar... Que eles acabariam sentindo-se exatamente como ela, quando há décadas atrás seus pais a largaram no expresso Hogwarts.

_Mas, por outro lado, sabia que essa fora a melhor coisa que os pais já tinham feito por ela, e que os anos que passou em Hogwarts foram, talvez, os melhores da sua vida._

Por um lado, via o perigo da guerra. Hogwarts já tinha sido invadida, e quem garantiria que não seria novamente? Levar os filhos à Inglaterra seria expô-los, ainda que involuntariamente, à tirania do único homem que Amélia chegou a temer.

_Por outro, os principais motivos que levavam o Lorde das Trevas à Hogwarts eram Dumbledore e Harry Potter: um estava morto, e o outro jurava que não colocaria mais os pés na escola – segundo McGonagall._

E ainda havia Snape: o principal motivo de ela querer voltar correndo para Nova York. Ele era o pai dos meninos, e, acaso se encontrassem, não tardaria a descobrir isso... e quem pode prever o que ele faria para ter ou _não ter_ os filhos?

_E, por outro lado, tinha Severo, como o grande amor de sua vida que poderia estar sendo vítima de uma injustiça absurda._

Ela simplesmente não podia decidir sozinha.

Mas a quem pedir ajuda?

Amélia bufou e levantou-se exasperada da cama do hotel onde tinha se hospedado com os filhos.

Foi até o quarto ao lado, levando, em suas mãos, a poção que retardaria a morte do seu filho Edward.

Bateu na porta do quarto dos meninos e abriu gentilmente a porta.

Edward já a esperava, com um semblante tão corajoso que lembrava o dela própria, no tempo em que trabalhara na guerra.

- Está na hora, meu amor.

Ele assentiu, sem sorrir. As mãos estavam um tanto trêmulas quando pegaram o recipiente com o líquido mal-cheiroso.

Com os olhos extremamente negros fixos nos da mãe, ele bebeu a poção.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, demonstrando que a agonia começara.

Amélia viu, angustiada, o seu filho se deitar na cama e, lentamente, começar a convulsionar. A expressão de horror era cada vez mais freqüente nos olhos do menino.

Ela o seguiu, sentando-se na cama e fazendo a única coisa que podia: assistir.

Um pequeno grito, antes de ele morder os lábios até sangrar.

Quase como um reflexo, Amélia segurou a mão dele.

E, depois de um minuto agonizante, o dor cessou.

Amélia, talvez, se sentisse mais aliviada que o filho.

Delicadamente, limpou o suor da testa dele e enxugou a lágrima que descia tímida pelo rosto dele.

Doce, ela disse.

- Sabe, Ed, um dia a sua mãe quis nunca mais chorar... E ela conseguiu, por três anos. Só então percebeu que as lágrimas aliviam a dor.

Com a voz chorosa, o menino disse:

- Mãe, porque eu tenho isso?

Ela tentou sorrir.

- E quem explica as doenças mágicas? Você tem o que a minha mãe tinha... a única diferença é que você pode ter cura, porque agente trata desde cedo.

Edward suspirou.

- Mãe, você já sentiu que talvez fosse melhor morrer?

Amélia fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das marcas que ainda carregava em seus pulsos.

- A morte nunca é a melhor solução, meu amor.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu.

A figura quase idêntica ao menino deitado na cama, exceto por ser mais alto e corado, entrou com um copo de água.

Phillipe estendeu-a para o irmão.

Amélia, grata, segurou a mão do outro filho.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer para os dois: Vocês têm a chance de estudar em Hogwarts, escola onde o pai biológico de vocês e eu estudamos, ou voltar para Nova York e estudar na escola do pai de vocês. O que vocês escolhem?

XxXxXxX

Estar em Hogwarts novamente – agora completamente reconstruída – quase dava a ela um sentimento bom de nostalgia.

A decisão de ficar tinha sido toda muito encima da hora... e Amélia ainda não tinha muita certeza se aquela era a melhor escolha que poderia ter feito, ainda. _Mas tinha sido feita_. Agora, ela estava trabalhando em Hogwarts como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Se ela conseguiria se adaptar a rotina de professora, não sabia. _Mas tentaria_. O motivo final, de qualquer forma, não era preparar jovens estudantes para o NIEMS, mas descobrir a verdade sobre Severo. E aquele quarto era onde começava a sua investigação.

XxXxXxX

Absolutamente tudo, dos livros às poções, estava metodicamente organizado naquele quarto. Era impossível não achar qualquer coisa.

A diretora McGonagall, que tinha acompanhado-a até os aposentos, suspirou, como se desculpasse.

- Eu queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas acredito que queria ficar sozinha. Sinta-se a vontade para mexer em tudo. Desde o que Severo fez, não há como respeitá-lo.

Ela assentiu, vendo a velha mulher sair.

Caminhou pelo quarto, observando cada canto dele, assim que escutou o ruído da porta se fechando.

O cômodo começava com uma pequena salinha, que ele deveria usar como escritório.

Uma garrafa de uísque de fogo pela metade se encontrava aberta, ainda sobre a mesa, com um copo com mais ou menos um dedo da bebida ao seu lado.

Amélia passou os olhos pelos ingredientes das poções, que ele tanto amava, e pelos livros – de Artes das Trevas, a maioria.

Lembrou-se, com saudade, que, quando jovens, eles costumavam estudar juntos artes e magia negra avançada, só pelo prazer de obter conhecimento.

'_Ah, Severo, o que você fez com a sua vida?'_

Olhou uma capa negra jogada, displicente, sobre uma cadeira. Ele tinha saído às pressas, provavelmente.

A capa era exatamente igual àquelas que ele usava há doze anos. Amélia a pegou delicadamente, e a aproximou do rosto.

Inalou aquele aroma másculo.

'_O perfume também é o mesmo.'_

Soltou a capa, sentindo-se obrigada a suspirar para fugir das lembranças.

Caminhou para o quarto.

A cama ainda estava desarrumada.

Ainda tinha sapatos jogados no chão, roupas sujas num canto do quarto.

Todo aquele lugar o exalava.

O coração de Amélia estava aos pulos.

Ela não conseguiu fazer nada, se não olhar as coisas dele, por toda a madrugada.

De vez em quando abria uma gaveta ou outra, via as suas anotações... A mesma letra minúscula. Passava os olhos pelos seus livros, suas roupas... Deitou-se pelo menos três vezes na cama desarrumada.

Quase uma madrugada inteira perdida em lembranças...

Até que achou uma coisa inusitada: no fundo de uma gaveta escondida, estavam quatro coisas: uma foto, dois anéis e um documento.

A foto mostrava os dois, felizes. Amélia se lembrava do dia que tinha tirado aquela foto: Ele não quisera – odiava fotografar –, mas ela tirara mesmo assim. Ele ficava de cara feia, mas, então, ela o beijava e ele não resistia.

Fazia tempo que não via fotos deles.

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

Os anéis... _Alianças_. Tinham gravadas SS&AL.

E o documento... um pedido ao ministério para que um casamento fosse realizado... datado de uma semana de antes do pai de Severo morrer, e eles terem se separado.

Ele tivera planos de casar com ela. Ele comprara o anel. Ele pedira a autorização.

_E ela duvidou dele._

As lagrimas caíram livres, enquanto o sono se foi completamente.

Ela tinha jogado a sua vida ao lado dele fora... e não poderia estar mais arrependida.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Beijos enormes para Sheyla, a minha irmã-beta. Beijos e milhões de agradecimentos para **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **Dark-Bride**,**Lo1s.Lane**, **Lara**, **Shey** e **Wanda Heyl**, que revisaram. _


	5. Encontro Inusitado

_**CAPÍTULO V. ENCONTRO INUSITADO**_

- Severo. Finalmente.

Snape se curvou àquele resto de homem que, outrora, foi o seu mestre. Agora era apenas mais um inimigo... e, dia após dia, ele se arriscava mais, espionando-o. Se acostumara com o trabalho perigoso... Mas estava cansado.

- Milorde.

O Lorde das Trevas se levantou, circulando-o.

- Eu tive notícias... A Assassina está de volta.

Ele teve que manter o semblante inalterado, embora soubesse bem o que aquilo significava... Não queria pôr Amélia em perigo, _mesmo tantos anos depois_...

- Eu não sabia disso, Milorde.

Voldemort o ignorou.

- A quero ao nosso lado, e, para isso, posso contar com o seu poder de sedução, não? – Snape não respondeu. – Encontre-se com ela.

- Eu não saberia quando ou onde.

- Mas eu sei, Severo.

XxXxXxX

"_Minha querida,_

_As crianças e eu vamos comprar os materiais escolares em Hogsmeade, que é mais seguro que o Beco Diagonal. Encontre-nos, às três"._

Amélia suspirou, olhando o seu relógio.

Três e quinze.

Estivera tão entretida com as lembranças do seu passado que esquecera completamente de sair da propriedade para encontrar-se com Brian e as crianças.

Brian chegou à Inglaterra no mesmo dia em que Amélia embarcou para Hogwarts. Ele quis que os filhos conhecessem o país onde passariam os próximos sete anos, ao invés de voltarem para Nova York. Ele ficaria lá cuidando deles e comprando tudo que precisavam. Assim que as crianças pegassem o Hogwarts Express, ele voltaria à sua cidade e retomaria a sua vida.

Hoje era o dia da compra dos livros, penas, varinha...

E Amélia apenas esperava que pudesse encontrar tudo em Hogsmeade.

Apressou o passo. Estava _muito_ atrasada.

Tão atrasada que não percebeu que, no momento em que virava apressadamente um corredor, uma mulher também loira e um tanto baixinha fazia o mesmo. A colisão foi inevitável.

Amélia praguejou, levantando-se e, finalmente, olhando pela primeira vez para a loira.

No rosto da mulher, puro contentamento.

- Amélia? _Amélia Lair_? Eu não acredito!

Não, aquelas feições, de fato, não eram estranhas... por mais que não pudesse ter certeza de onde, Amélia sabia que já tinha visto aquela mulher em algum lugar...

Ela segurou a mão de Amélia.

- Eu não acredito, sabia? Você... Você sabe quem eu sou?

Amélia mordeu o lábio, desculpando-se.

A loira deu de ombros.

- Elizabeth Thompson! Eu fui a sua companheira de quarto!

E, enfim, reconhecimento.

- _E noiva de Brian_! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Trabalhando... Aritmancia. Você?

- Também. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Hm... Você certamente já ouviu falar que é um cargo amaldiçoado, não? Quer dizer, o professor passado... – ela fez uma careta, reconhecendo seu erro – ..._era seu antigo namorado_. Desculpe.

Amélia suspirou.

Sim, Elizabeth ainda era inconveniente.

- Er, Elizabeth---

- _Me chame de Lizzy_!

Mais um suspiro.

- _Lizzy_. Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, então, se você me dá licença...

XxXxXxX

Compras sempre era bom. Principalmente quando feita na companhia de pessoas que se ama. Mas, ainda assim, eram cansativas.

Horas depois de Amélia se encontrar com o marido e os filhos, depois de andar Hogsmeade inteira pelo menos três vezes, estavam exaustos.

As inúmeras sacolas eram carregadas por Brian, que conversava animadamente com os dois filhos, um em cada lado.

Amélia, um pouco mais atrás, os observava.

_Faziam uma família linda._

Brian virou-se, com um sorriso.

- Se você não se apressar, agente volta para Londres e você nem assistirá nossa partida.

Amélia sorriu.

- Eu quero ver uma roupa. Preciso comprar alguma coisa que me faça parecer mais com uma professora.

- Então, vamos à sorveteria e lhe esperamos lá!

Amélia assentiu.

'_Por que eu não tenho uma filha que me acompanhe nas compras?' _

Ainda sorrido da vida, ela caminhou.

Mas, ao passar por uma viela, foi surpreendida por mão que se colocava na sua boca, impedindo-a de gritar, enquanto um agressor misterioso a puxava para um beco escuro e vazio.

Mesmo com os seus antigos reflexos enferrujados, Amélia tentou procurar a varinha em suas vestes, mas, assim que o agressor percebeu o que estava fazendo, prendeu magicamente as mãos dela.

O coração de Amélia batia tão forte que parecia querer pular do peito. Há muito tempo ela não sentia tanto medo.

De repente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela recebia um forte empurrão que a colocou contra a parede – fazendo-a bater a nuca violentamente –, as amarras sumiram e ela pôde encarar o seu agressor.

Ela pensou que não ia conseguir respirar nunca mais.

Severo Snape apontava a varinha para o rosto dela, numa cena bem parecida com a do reencontro deles, há alguns anos.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

O silêncio entre os dois antigos amantes que se entreolhavam foi inevitável.

O que se passou no peito de Amélia jamais poderia ser passado para linhas. Era um misto de horror e contentamento... Ódio e amor. Simplesmente inexplicável. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria correr para longe daquele assassino, queria tomá-lo em seus braços e dizer a falta que ele lhe fez por todos esses anos. Estava com medo... Com medo dele, do que ele poderia ter se tornado... mas, principalmente, com medo do que ela um dia sentiu, e poderia voltar a sentir.

Até que ele disse.

- Eu não queria assustar você.

- Você está me assustando.

Ouvindo isso, ele tirou a varinha daquela posição ameaçadora.

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Mas eu não quero falar com você.

Severo bufou exasperado, enquanto colocava um dos braços em volta da cintura de Amélia.

Um segundo depois, os dois estavam num antigo apartamento empoeirado... O antigo apartamento dela.

Olharam-se. Estavam muito juntos.

A energia que ainda tinha entre os dois era quase palpável. As respirações imediatamente instáveis e as bocas sedentas uma pela outra deixou óbvio que o desejo ainda existia. Aquela proximidade era tão perturbadora que Amélia teve que desviar o seu olhar.

Ele a soltou.

- Meu antigo apartamento. Um lugar um tanto óbvio para se esconder, não?

- E por isso não me escondo aqui. O Lorde das Trevas providenciou um bom lugar onde jamais me acharão. Você não pensou que eu iria lhe levar para meu esconderijo verdadeiro, achou?

Amélia deu uma risada um tanto forçada, tentando não pensar que estava sozinha com o homem que mais amou na vida.

- Na verdade, Severo, eu só não achei que você fosse me seqüestrar.

- O Lorde ordenou. Ele quer você no lado dele.

Agora o sorriso sarcástico de pura indignação deformou o rosto de Amélia. Há anos, ele também fizera essa mesma proposta a ela... e ela tinha recusado.

_O que o faria pensar que dessa vez pudesse ser diferente?_

- Ele quer? Severo, anos atrás eu não aceitei nem sob tortura só porque estava sendo paga pelo outro lado da guerra. Mas, agora, os tempos mudaram... E eu não aceito porque não quero _e nem vou_ me meter nessa guerra que não é minha. Arrisquei muito quando tinha pouco a perder. E agora, que eu tenho muito, eu não vou arriscar _nada_. Entendeu?

Ele assentiu ligeiramente.

O silêncio retomou o lugar.

Severo foi caminhando até a janela empoeirada e ficou observando os carros que passavam na rua, lá embaixo, formando um engarrafamento. Ele suspirou. Aquela rua tinha crescido muito, e apenas uma velhinha que morava no primeiro andar impedia o desmoronamento daquele prédio condenado. No tempo de Amélia, podia-se ver uma praça, uma lanchonete e várias casas. Agora, apenas prédios gigantescos e a fumaça dos carros.

Amélia sentou-se no braço do seu antigo sofá vermelho, agora coberto de poeira.

- Eu quero ir embora. _Por favor_.

Ele se virou.

O semblante dele era tão cansado... De uma maneira que, em anos, ela vira pouquíssimas vezes se formar no rosto dele.

- Você mudou.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Amélia.

- A vida me mudou, Severo. O tempo. Você também não está igual.

Severo tinha se tornado uma figura que pouco lembrava o jovem com quem ela vivera. Os cabelos mais oleosos, a pele mais flácida. Ele estava mais magro e muito mais pálido. Uma expressão inconfundível de quem tinha sofrido.

- Eu sei.

Os olhos dela ameaçaram encher-se de lágrimas.

- Você fez uma coisa que eu não pensava que você fosse capaz – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você me desapontou, Severo. Eu confiei em você cegamente, e você me fez a mulher mais decepcionada desse mundo quando apareceu naquele jornal, como o assassino de Dumbledore. Como o Comensal fiel.

Ele avançou até ela e, quando estava muito perto, parou.

Abriu a boca, mas desistiu de falar.

E disse.

- Eu não sei se posso confiar em você.

Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos.

- Eu ainda sou a mesma... Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Por que você me trouxe aqui?

As lagrimas encheram os olhos dela.

- Eu quero que você deixe Londres. Por que você veio, em primeiro lugar?

Amélia tentou desviar o olhar, mas Severo segurou o queixo dela e a obrigou a encará-lo.

- Porque eu não podia acreditar que o homem que eu amei mentiu para mim por tanto tempo. Eu queria descobrir se tinha algo mais... Se existia alguma explicação plausível para aquela manchete... Mas agora eu sei que você mentiu e enganou todos que confiavam em você. Que você traiu o meu amor com mentiras. E agora eu me sinto a mulher mais feliz do mundo por ter deixado você.

E a lágrima caiu.

Lentamente, ele passou novamente o braço pela cintura dela e aproximou o rosto.

Amélia sentiu um calafrio de antecipação: ele a beijaria.

Mas, então, viu-se novamente naquele beco escuro.

Ele a encostou no muro.

- Escute, eu não tenho muito tempo. Você estava certa de confiar em mim. Eu vou contar a você a história toda daqui a duas semanas. Venha nesse mesmo beco e você me encontrará, às dez da noite. Fale que você me encontrou à McGonagall. O que eu quero que você faça vai fazer você entrar na guerra – Amélia quis pestanejar, mais ele não deixou, interrompendo-a. – Se você não aceitar, paciência, mas tem algo que você _tem_ que fazer. Eu estou confiando em você. E, antes que eu esqueça...

**XxXxXxX**

_Ooohhh, eu sou mal!_

_Reviews, por favor._

_Tow sem tempo, enton, agradecimento padrão: Shey q betou e às três almas boas que revisaram: **Shey**, **Wanda Heyl** e **Lo1s.Lane**._


	6. Lábios Frios

_**CAPÍTULO VI. LÁBIOS FRIOS**_

Sem sobreaviso, os lábios quentes e exigentes dele se apossaram dos dela, fazendo com que Amélia se arrepiasse pela sensação há tanto esquecida.

Era impossível resistir àquela língua aveludada que exigia a sua tão avidamente.

Era impossível ignorar o seu coração, que não batia tão acelerado desde que eles deram o ultimo beijo.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse voltado, e eles fossem, novamente, jovens e apaixonados. Eram as mesmas sensações: a excitação, o calor, o corpo trêmulo... e a inegável vontade de nunca mais parar.

_É difícil esquecer um amor._

_Mas esquecer um grande amor é impossível. _

Insanidade.

Responder ao beijo foi uma irresistível insanidade.

À medida que o beijo ficava mais calmo e carinhoso, a mente de Amélia voltou a funcionar. A consciência, agora, gritava que ela já não era mais uma jovem inconseqüente, e que a sua vida tinha mudado tanto que não poderia ser dar ao luxo de ser insana.

Aquilo tinha que parar.

Amélia teve que respirar fundo para retomar o fôlego quando o empurrou para longe dela.

Lutou para que ele não percebesse a respiração entrecortada e os olhos marejados.

Com a voz letal, ela disse.

- Nunca mais faça isso. Eu estou feliz, estou casada, tenho os meus filhos e não preciso que você venha e tente estragar tudo!

- _Você está casada_.

Ela limpou o primeiro fio de lágrima que ameaçou cair dos seus olhos e, maldosa, sorriu.

- Não! Eu esperei por você até hoje! _Claro que me casei_! Com Brian, que está me esperando e deve estar preocupado comigo!

- _Você casou_?

- E sou muito feliz, por que _AMO_ o meu marido!

O casamento dela era uma grande mentira... mas Amélia, no momento, só queria que Severo fosse embora e não a procurasse de novo. Quanto mais ele pensasse que estava fora da vida dela, melhor.

Mas ver o rosto quase decepcionado daquele que fora o seu grande amor doeu.

Ele a soltou, recuando um passo.

- E aqueles são seus filhos?

Daquele pequeno beco tinha-se uma visão razoavelmente boa da sorveteria onde se encontravam Phillipe e Edward. Snape apontou para os dois meninos que estavam na mesma mesa de Brian.

O corpo de Amélia congelou de medo e horror. Não queria que ele soubesse da existência dos filhos... seria muito fácil para ele perceber.

- Você não conhece meus filhos!

- Sei que são aqueles dois de cabelos e olhos negros.

Amélia molhou os lábios numa evidente mostra de nervosismo. Olhou para onde os filhos estavam, tentando não se incomodar com a expressão furiosa de Severo. O seu coração batia tão forte que quase poderia ser escutado a quilômetros de distância.

- Eu tinha cabelo escuro.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Mas é naturalmente loira, como agora. Os _seus_ filhos vão para Hogwarts? Eles têm onze anos? _Você engravidou há doze anos_?

Mais duas lágrimas caíram.

Em pânico, ela tentou escapar do beco escuro...

- Eu tenho que ir.

...Mas Snape não a deixou ir. Violentamente, a agarrou pelos braços com uma expressão louca de fúria.

- Me responda!

Ela choramingou.

- Você não tem o direito...

- Não, Amélia. – a soltou. – Você é quem não tinha o direito.

Eles se olharam por um momento. Os olhos negros e inexpressivos dele queimavam-na quando invadiram os seus, o sofrimento que era nítido nos olhos de Amélia ficou mais evidente enquanto se via no reflexo daquele olhar. Passado e presente... Enquanto via o seu reflexo nos olhos dele, passado e presente se confundiam na sua cabeça... os sentimento que ela pensava há muito ter enterrado, queriam voltar. E a dor. A dor que o tempo e os segredos traziam parecia lacerar o seu peito.

'_Os filhos são de Brian! Só de Brian!'_

Tentando controlar o choro, ela baixou a cabeça. Disse, entre soluços.

- Eu tenho que ir.

Snape a soltou, um tanto ríspido, e deu dois passos para trás.

- Não se esqueça do nosso encontro, em duas semanas.

E, com um estampido, desaparatou.

Amélia suspirou.

Concentrando-se em forjar uma expressão mais amena, embora soubesse que não poderia acabar com os olhos vermelhos, encaminhou-se para onde estavam o seu marido e seus filhos.

Sentou-se na mesa, cabisbaixa, e disse:

- Não gostei do vestido.

O desânimo era evidente até na sua voz... pelo menos para Brian, que tanto a conhecia.

- Meninos, vão comprar um sorvete para sua mãe.

A desculpa para conversarem sério já não funcionava mais com os meninos, que saíram da mesa resmungando.

Brian continuou:

- Amélia, o que aconteceu? Não me diga que não foi nada, já estou com você há muito tempo.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Suspirou.

- _Ele_.

- Snape?

Amélia assentiu.

- Ele me "seqüestrou", pra falar comigo. E viu as crianças... e tem quase certeza que são filhos dele.

Brian considerou.

- Você gosta dele?

- Eu não consigo não gostar dele. Depois de tudo... fica aquela cicatriz, sabe? Eu tenho saudade, eu tenho carinho... E ele me beijou.

- O QUE!

Amélia mordeu o lábio.

- Ele me beijou. E foi irresistível. E eu sinto que se ele quiser se aproximar de mim, eu possa acabar sentindo novamente tudo o que eu sentia.

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Mas a situação é sutilmente diferente, agora, não? Agora ele é procurado pela justiça e, _sim_, ele é um Comensal da Morte! E você tem dois filhos pra _manter vivos_! E agora você tem um nome, um emprego... Você não pode largar tudo.

- Eu sei! E eu não vou! Eu sou menos impulsiva, agora! Eu não faria nada para prejudicar nossos filhos!

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer. Falar sobre esse encontro com o ministério e delatar o lugar em que ele lhe levou... _e evitar qualquer outro tipo de encontro com ele_.

Amélia deu um ligeiro sorriso.

- Quem está falando é o meu marido Brian ou o meu general McRough?

- O general. Ao qual você deve obediência.

- Sim, senhor.

A conversa poderia se estender por horas, mas parou no momento em que os filhos dela pararam à mesa.

XxXxXxX

Tudo fica distinto se a posição do observador muda.

A visão do salão principal de Hogwarts era muito diferente, olhando da mesa dos professores. Amélia, talvez, nunca se acostumasse com esse novo ponto de observação.

Agora o salão aparecia como um todo e não parecia tão imenso quanto ao ser observado da mesa dos alunos.

Era, também, estranho ver que não era o velho Dumbledore quem começaria com o discurso. Era quase triste ver Minerva McGonagall, que ocupava a cadeira central da mesa dos professores, levantar-se para fazer as honras da casa.

- Tão poucos.

Essas palavras atraíram a atenção de todos os alunos do salão, que antes conversavam animadamente.

De fato, poucos alunos tinham retornado à Hogwarts depois da funesta morte de Alvo Dumbledore.

Não era de se admirar que o medo tivesse tomado conta dos pais daquelas crianças.

A diretora continuou.

- É triste ver como temos poucos alunos esse ano. Esse castelo mudou. Mas nós continuamos aqui. Não vamos nos entregar.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui, recebendo vocês, mas o nosso diretor não mais está entre nós". Minerva parou um pouco, controlando a tristeza "Mas ele jamais deixaria que Hogwarts morresse, e nós também não deixaremos! Eu, vocês, os nossos novos alunos... Os nossos professores, antigos e novos". Silêncio. "Que entres os novatos".

Foi triste ver a grande bruxa Minerva McGonagall sentar-se ao seu lado com os olhos brilhando das lágrimas, que há tanto tempo ela negava derramar, pelo amigo de longa data Alvo Dumbledore.

Ao lado esquerdo de Amélia, a nova professora de Aritmancia, a sua velha conhecida Elizabeth Thompson, segurou a sua mão de leve.

Amélia olhou-a.

- Minerva está triste?

Ela assentiu pesarosamente.

- Foi um golpe duro para todos, a morte de Dumbledore. Mas para ela foi particularmente doloroso.

- Eles eram amantes? – Elizabeth perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

Amélia quase riu.

- Naquela idade? Duvido muito.

Ela nem pôde prestar atenção na risada disfarçada de Elizabeth, pois sua atenção voltou-se para os alunos novos que, agora, eram trazidos para o salão principal pelo vice-diretor, o professor Slughorn.

Por ordem alfabética de sobrenomes, as crianças foram chamadas para ser selecionadas para as suas casas.

A espera até que chegasse ao 'M' foi longa...

Quando finalmente chegou a hora da seleção dos seus filhos, Amélia se encontrava com as mãos frias e trêmulas.

Nem quando ela foi selecionada sentiu-se tão nervosa quanto agora.

A voz alta de Slughorn ressoou:

- McRough, Edward.

O menino franzino de espessos cabelos negros e olhos tão penetrantes quanto os do pai foi, acanhado, para o banquinho.

Não demorou muito para que o Chapéu Seletor anunciasse o seu veredicto:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Amélia, apesar de em seu tempo em Hogwarts sempre ter achado que merecia ficar na sonserina, sorriu ao ver que seu filho ficaria na mesma casa que ela um dia fora parte.

O aplaudiu de pé, com o peito cheio de orgulho.

Mas assim que Slughorn abriu a boca novamente ela voltou a ficar tensa.

- McRough, Phillipe.

Com um porte mais altivo, o menino quase idêntico ao irmão se aproximou corajosamente do banco.

Dessa vez, a deliberação do chapéu seletor foi mais longa... Mas, finalmente, ele anunciou:

- SONSERINA!

Que destino...

Enquanto aplaudia orgulhosamente, Amélia pensava como faria, agora, para conter as desavenças entre os irmãos de casas rivais...

_Se ela soubesse o destino que aguardava aquela família, jamais teria se importado com coisa tão pequena..._

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Beijos enormes para Shey, irmã-beta. Beijos e milhões de agradecimentos para **Mary-Snape-Lupin, Lo1s.Lane, Shey e Wanda Heyl**, que revisaram. _


	7. Algumas Coisas Nunca Mudam

_**CAPÍTULO VII. ALGUMAS COISAS NUNCA MUDAM**_

Calmaria e felicidade decorreram após a seleção dos seus filhos para as suas casas em Hogwarts. Tudo estava muito bem... Pelo menos até Amélia estar numa classe vazia, esperando pelos alunos para que finalmente acontecesse a sua primeira aula.

A verdade é que ela nunca tinha pensado em ensinar alguma coisa... O mais próximo que ela já chegara de uma sala de aula foi quando deu lições de maldade para aurores... Mas, mesmo assim, isso fora há muito e por pouco tempo.

Minerva McGonagall, numa das reuniões do corpo docente antes de começar as aulas, semanas atrás, dissera a ela que alunos eram como aurores teimosos: Amélia só deveria agir como no passado, e nunca teria problemas.

_Bom, talvez fosse uma boa idéia ser um pouco menos grossa._

Antes que os alunos entrassem, porém, a porta da sua sala se abriu para que Elizabeth Thompson, sorridente, viesse desejar-lhe boa sorte.

- Bom dia! Você não estava no café!

Amélia sorriu, simpática.

- Nervosa.

- Não fique! É a minha primeira vez também... mas acho que não tem como ser tão difícil como pensamos. Vim só para ver se você estava bem e, como parece estar... Tchau!

E deixou a sala.

Definitivamente, Elizabeth era uma mulher estranha... Nada tirava da cabeça de Amélia que tinha algo de errado com aquela mulher... Mas, ainda assim, era simpática, do seu próprio jeito peculiar, e o mais próximo de uma amiga que Amélia poderia ter em Hogwarts.

Ela suspirou, dando mais uma olhada rápida na lista de chamada.

Por volta de cinco minutos de espera depois, uma verdadeira multidão de alunos entrou.

Amélia, de repente, viu-se em pânico.

Eles eram:

_Barulhentos._

_Assustadores._

_Barulhentos._

_Adolescentes._

_Barulhentos._

Ela respirou fundo várias vezes.

'_É só crianças, Amélia... Você é mais que eles!'_

- Err... por favor...

Mas eles nem tomaram conhecimento da sua presença.

- Por fav---

Então, ela se levantou.

'_Eles são aurores.'_

- SILÊNCIO!

Ela quase riu quando viu que ainda impunha alguma moral.

Com os ânimos renovados, Amélia começou a se imaginar dentro do seu quartel general no ministério.

- SENTEM-SE! ANOS DE VIDA, E VOCÊS AINDA NÃO APRENDERAM O SIGNIFICADO DA PALAVRA DISCIPLINA?

Agora, sim, estavam todos sentados, quietos, e com os olhos fixados em Amélia.

Ela quase se sentia novamente A Assassina... se bem que, agora, estava mais para _A Professora_.

- Eu estou aqui para ensinar a vocês tudo o que eu sei de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu não vou hesitar em reprovar qualquer um que não atinja as médias e, acreditem, _eu vou cobrar muito_. Minhas provas serão difíceis e eu vou cobrar _além_ do que eu ensinar.

Um muxoxo foi ouvido.

- SILÊNCIO! Eu não permitirei que vocês sequer respirem alto nessa sala! Nem que conversem por sinais, pergaminho, ou qualquer meio de comunicação parecido. No momento em que vocês entrarem por aquela porta, só falarão quando eu mandar, ENTENDIDO!

Silêncio.

Amélia se apoiou na mesa e olhou para os alunos ameaçadoramente.

- Eu perguntei: _ENTENDIDO_?

E todos disseram, juntos.

- SIM, PROFESSORA McROUGH!

- Muito bem – ela sorriu e voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Não vou querer gracinhas ou brigas entre salas. _Atenção total_. E isso tem um motivo: Se vocês ainda não perceberam, tem uma guerra grande acontecendo lá fora e, se até Dumbledore morreu, o que faz pensar que vocês não morrerão?

Agora eles pareciam apavorados.

- Vocês acham que sempre terá alguém para defender vocês? Não queridos. É cada um por si! E fiquem felizes que alguém se prontificou a ensinar um pouco de Artes das Trevas para vocês.

Uma menina com cara de abusada no fundo da sala levantou a mão.

- Quem é você?

- Louise Grey.

- Espero que seja importante, senhorita Grey, pois_ odeio_ interrupções.

- A senhora não deveria nos ensinar _Defesa_ Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Você pretende aprender a se defender de algo que você não conhece?

- Até onde eu sei, a senhora teria que trabalhar na Durmstrang, para ensinar Artes das Trevas. Em hogwarts está _proibido_.

A menina deu sorriso tão sarcástico que Amélia quase viu o seu espelho quando tinha a idade dela.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando não rir por ter se reconhecido.

'_Merlin, eu era uma aluna muito chata!'_

A partir daquele momento, Amélia sabia que teria problemas com aquela menina.

- Quem proibiu?

- Dumbledore.

- Bom, _ele está morto_! Agora cale a boca que eu quero começar a minha aula.

Não foi com muita satisfação que, alguns dias depois, Amélia soube que tinha recebido o título de versão feminina de Snape.

XxXxXxX

As duas primeiras semanas de aula passaram rápido. E hoje era o dia de Amélia finalmente se encontrar com Snape.

Tudo já estava acertado para ela deixar Hogwarts sem chamar a atenção de ninguém e caminhar até a mínima viela de Hogsmeade onde ocorrera o primeiro encontro dos dois em muito tempo.

Apenas uma coisa a segurava em Hogwarts: Duas semanas, e ela não tinha ainda encontrado coragem de falar do encontro para Minerva McGonagall.

Mas, _obviamente_, aquilo não podia mais ser adiado.

Amélia suspirou, enquanto a escadaria de pedra a levava até a sala aberta, onde a nova diretora de Hogwarts apenas olhava para o retrato adormecido de Alvo Dumbledore.

Tentou sorrir.

- Minerva, temos que conversar.

Ela acenou para que Amélia se sentasse.

Ao fazê-lo, ela disse, de uma vez só.

- É sobre Severo. Nós nos encontramos.

Uma ruga se formou na testa da velha senhora, embora ela tentasse manter no rosto certa serenidade.

- Isso foi imprudente. Se ele foi poderoso o suficiente para enganar Alvo, para matá-lo... Eu não quero saber o que ele pode fazer com você.

- Eu garanto que, comigo, ele não vai fazer nada... Mas, Minerva, eu sei que há algo de errado nessa história... Ele me pediu para falar com você, sobre o encontro.

- Ele pediu para você me falar que se encontraram?

- E que vamos nos encontrar novamente.

- E o que você acha disso?

Amélia suspirou, tentando incorporar a mulher fria e imparcial que um dia fora.

- Eu acho que ele vai dizer que é, de alguma forma, inocente. E vai tentar me fazer lhe convencer disso, talvez me colocar na Ordem da Fênix... Para tentar conseguir informações através de mim, usando a confiança que eu tinha nele.

Minerva assentiu.

- E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

- Um dia ele foi agente duplo, espionando Dumbledore para você-sabe-quem. Eu acho que posso fazer a mesma coisa. Eu posso mandar informações falsas de dentro da Ordem para ele, para atrapalhar os seus planos.

- Mas você sabe que isso significaria a sua entrada para a guerra, não?

- Sei. E eu não queria isso. Mas eu acho que não consigo ficar longe da ação quando me encontro com ela, certo? – tentou sorrir. – _Algumas coisas nunca mudam_. Contanto que eu não tenha que matar, torturar ou fazer qualquer coisa que deixe meus filhos embaraçados, eu estou dentro.

- Você vai ser de grande ajuda, Amélia. Quando vocês vão se encontrar de novo?

- Na verdade, agora.

XxXxXxX

Em tempos de guerra, ninguém ousava sair de casa após o anoitecer.

Dessa forma, as ruas desertas de Hogsmeade viam apenas uma figura encapuzada, que andava rápido, olhando de um lado para o outro, certificando-se de que não era vista.

Seu coração estava aos pulos quando chegou à viela.

Entrou.

_Estava escuro. Estava vazio. Estava silencioso._

Amélia odiava admitir, mas estava com medo.

Um estalo atrás dela a assustou, e ela nem teve tempo de gritar, ou reagir contra a mão que se apossou da sua cintura e aparatou.

Quando deu por si, estava nos fundos de um bar desconhecido.

Virou-se para ver o rosto de Severo Snape bem próximo do seu.

- De novo, você me assustou!

- Não sei se você se lembra, Amélia, mas todos os bruxos do mundo estão me procurando. Não seria muito prudente passar muito tempo em terreno inimigo. Cale a boca e me siga.

Ela bufou e crispou os lábios, enquanto Snape segurava a sua mão e a encaminhava até o interior o local.

Era sujo, era feio, e ela pôde identificar pelo menos três Comensais da Morte procurados logo na primeira olhada no estabelecimento.

Impulsivamente, ela apertou a mão dele, sentindo-se mais segura.

- Boa noite, Avery.

- Snape! Quanto tempo. A sua mesa está desocupada.

O homem apontou para uma mesa no canto do estabelecimento, para onde Snape a levou.

A mesa era ligeiramente escondida, o que deixava Amélia menos insegura. A bebida já estava lá encima: uma garrafa de uísque.

Ele fez menção de servir Amélia, mas ela recusou.

- Hoje em dia, a bebida mais forte que eu tomo é vinho.

Snape a olhou por um momento... daquele jeito que fazia o coração dela disparar, as suas mãos estremecerem e a boca secar.

- Você mudou.

- Eu cresci.

Ele assentiu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Que seja vinho, então.

Com um menear da varinha, a bebida âmbar se tornou vinho. Ele a serviu.

Amélia sorveu um pequeno gole, enquanto ele fazia o feitiço que inventara nos seus tempos de escola, _abaffiato_, que serviria para que os outros não ouvissem o que eles conversariam.

- Eu contei uma história para o Lorde que você vai ter que me ajudar a confirmar: Eu disse que nós voltamos a ter um caso, e que você vai me ajudar a pegar informações da Ordem.

Ela assentiu, tomando mais um pequeno gole de vinho.

- Por mim, finjo, enquanto estivermos nesse bar, que temos um caso.

- Você já deve imaginar que ele quer que você vá para o lado dele, não?

- Claro.

- Eu vou manter você o mais longe possível. – Snape deu um logo suspiro, bebendo o seu vinho rapidamente. – Amélia, eu estou me sentindo tão inútil, depois dos acontecimentos. E o certo seria aproveitar essa minha nova posição, a confiança que o Lorde agora deposita em mim, para ser mais e mais útil! Você _tem_ que me ajudar a trabalhar!

- Espere! Eu não estou entendendo... _útil_?

Ele a olhou profundamente.

Aproximou-se.

- Amélia, você não acredita realmente que eu seja culpado, acredita?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Beijos enormes para Shey, irmã-beta. Beijos e milhões de agradecimentos **para ****Wanda Heyl**, **DevilAir**, **Lara**, **Yasmin** e **Lo1s.Lane** que revisaram. As coisas vão esquentar, não desistam de mim!_


	8. Pequenos Descuidos

_**CAPÍTULO VIII. PEQUENOS DESCUIDOS**_

Como uma pergunta tão simples podia causar tanta confusão na cabeça de uma pessoa?

Ao ouvir Snape perguntar se ela achava que ele era culpado, Amélia ficou sem palavras. A verdade é que ela mesma estava em dúvida. Como não pensar que a culpa recaía nele, quando todas as evidências diziam o contrário? Porém, como tirar do coração a certeza de que toda a história da morte de Dumbledore tinha sido muito mal contada?

- Severo...

Ele bufou e a perfurou com o seu olhar.

- Como você, _logo você_, pode ter pensado que mataria Alvo? Você sabe que eu devo muito a ele!

- Severo, já faz doze anos! _Como você quer que eu ainda confie em você_?

- Da mesma maneira que _eu_ confio em _você_!

Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento, sentindo o coração, de repente, bater irregular.

Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas, mais uma vez naquela noite, ela estava sem palavras.

Respirou fundo.

- Como eu posso saber? Nós somos pessoas de guerra. Como eu posso saber que você está do lado de Dumbledore?

- Eu imaginei que a minha palavra bastaria para você. – Amélia abaixou a cabeça, sentindo um misto de culpa e tristeza. – Mas, felizmente, eu não esperava isso do resto do mundo, de forma que tenho como provar. Dumbledore sabia que eu seria incriminado, então deixou as provas para serem mostradas ao Ministério e a Ordem. São pensamentos, meus e dele, guardados em Hogwarts. – Amélia abriu a boca para perguntar onde, mas Snape, antecipando a pergunta, disse. – Não adianta procurar, você jamais acharia.

- E como você vai pegá-los?

Snape abriu o seu conhecido sorrido de deboche.

- Eu teria que entrar em Hogwarts para pegá-la! E adivinha quem vai me colocar lá dentro?

Amélia suspirou pesadamente.

- Severo, você matou Dumbledore?

- Sim.

- Então eu acho que essa conversa se encerra aqui! Eu _não posso_ lhe deixar entrar em Hogwarts!

Ele balançou a cabeça, dando um sinal palpável de que a sua paciência já estava chegando ao limite.

- McGonagall pode! _Fale com ela_! Inocente até que se prove o contrário, certo?

- Mas o contrário _foi_ provado, afinal, você matou...

- _Eu sei, droga!_ – Ele suspirou, tentando controlar a voz que tinha saído bastante alterada. – Você acha que eu me esqueço disso por um segundo sequer? Você acha que o velho ia se enganar com alguém por tanto tempo? Acredite, minha querida, eu não sou tão convincente!

Amélia rolou os olhos e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Mas é o suficiente para enganar você-sabe-quem?

- Ele não é tão sábio quanto pensa! Ele me vê como uma grande oportunidade, e aproveita! Ótimo! Eu sou o seu _melhor_ servo! Mas você já devia saber disso!

- _Eu devia saber_? De novo, faz doze anos que agente _nem se fala_! Como eu posso ainda te conhecer?

- E por que você está aqui?

- Por tudo! Porque eu amei você, eu tenho carinho por você! Por causa dos nossos filh--

Ela se censurou, silenciando-se com uma expressão furiosa. Mas não tão furiosa quanto a que tomou o rosto de Snape.

- Eu quero que eles saibam que eu existo.

- Eu não vou apresentar meus filhos para um Comensal da Morte.

- Eu já disse---

- Se você tem uma marca negra no seu braço, você _é_ um Comensal! Eu criei, eu eduquei! Eles têm o nome do meu marido! Não tem nada a ver com você!

Snape deu um sorriso infamemente sarcástico.

- Fora cinqüenta por cento do material genético, não?

Amélia bufou e recostou-se à cadeira.

- Nós não estamos parecendo um casalzinho feliz.

Ele assentiu.

- Não precisamos nos agarrar na frente de todos... a menos que você queira, claro.

Ela cruzou os braços, mal-humorada.

- Já posso ir embora?

O semblante dele, de repente, já não era mais tão aborrecido.

- Você se arrependeu de ter vindo?

- _Não_. Foi bom escutar que você _pode _não ser culpado...

- ...embora você não acredite.

- Duvide muito, na verdade.

Ele tomou um grande gole de vinho.

- Você vai fazer o que eu pedi? Vai falar com Minerva e me permitir entrar no castelo?

- Severo, eu vou tentar. Mas eu vou me assegurar que todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estejam prontos para prender você, caso esteja mentindo.

- E quando eu provar que estou falando a verdade, você vai me ajudar a passar as informações que eu tenho para a Ordem?

Embora a sua cabeça gritasse para que ela recusasse esse pequeno pedido de Snape que significaria a sua entrada efetiva na guerra, ela não conseguiu controlar os lábios que se partiam e sonoramente disseram:

- Sim.

Ele a olhou, com um brilho que talvez apenas ela conhecesse. E disse.

- Você pode desaparatar do bar. Eu manterei contato. Espero que venha sempre que lhe chamar.

Segurou a mão dela e deu um longo beijo.

Amélia sentiu-se arrepiar, fechando os olhos e saboreando... quase se imaginando num passado longínquo.

E desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

O caminho de Hogsmeade para Hogwarts não era fácil... principalmente em tempos perigosos como aqueles.

O medo de ser atacada ou assaltada era constante, e, ainda que Amélia tenha conseguido percorrê-lo com certa tranqüilidade, simplesmente não conseguiu suprimir o suspiro aliviado assim que chegou ao salão principal de Hogwarts.

Olhou a hora. Duas da manhã.

'_Edward!'_

Ela esquecera completamente que tinha que dar o remédio para o filho!

Com passos largos, ela se encaminhou rapidamente até a torre da Grifinória.

Assim que o quadro da mulher gorda abriu a passagem para o salão comunal, a surpresa: dezenas de alunos do primeiro ano e alguns mais velhos faziam um pequeno tumulto.

Boa parte se virou para olhar que entrava na torre tão tardiamente. E muitos deles fizeram uma inconfundível expressão de alívio quando viram que se tratava de Amélia.

Uma menina de cabelos acobreados de terceiro ano correu ao encontro da professora.

- Professora McRough! O Ed! Ele está se debatendo! Agente não sabe o que fazer!

'_Oh, Merlin!'_

Amélia não precisou pedir para que os alunos saíssem no caminho e nem pedir ajuda para achar o dormitório do garoto.

Lá, inúmeros alunos situavam-se em torno do menino.

- _Abram a porra do espaço_!

E finalmente, Amélia pôde ter uma visão total do seu filho.

Deitado na cama de solteiro, Edward se debatia em violentas convulsões. O rosto demonstrava o desespero dos gritos contidos e os olhos liberavam lágrimas quase espontaneamente.

Amélia sentiu os próprios olhos lacrimejarem.

- Rápido! No malão dele! Uma poção amarelada!

Vários alunos começaram a revirar as malas do menino atrás da tal poção.

Amélia escalou na cama no garoto, prendendo rosto dele entre seus joelhos, para que não se machucasse mais.

- Calma, Ed... Mamãe chegou.

Ela tentou não se lembrar que a última vez que vira uma convulsão daquela tinha sido com a sua mãe, e Emiliana Lair quase morrera na ocasião.

Uma lágrima caiu.

- ACHEI!

Um menino loiro corpulento chegou com a poção.

Amélia colocou muito mais do que ele necessitava em sua boca.

Ele tossiu... mas engoliu um bocado.

Aos poucos, a convulsão parou.

Os gemidos de dor começaram.

Amélia se levantou, pegando-o nos braços.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. Eu vou levá-lo à enfermaria.

XxXxXxX

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

Madame Pomfrey respirou fundo.

- Vai, Amélia. Mas você não pode se descuidar nunca mais!

Ela se sentiu angustiada – a maldita enfermeira estava pondo a culpa nela.

- Ele sempre toma a poção sozinho! Eu apenas vou conferir! Hoje estive ocupada...

- _Não se ocupe mais_. Ele podia ter morrido.

Amélia respirou fundo, colocando a sua máscara fria.

- Ele vai ficar bom?

- Vai

- Então boa noite.

Deixou a enfermaria, certa que voltar lá seria a primeira coisa que faria quando a manhã despontasse.

XxXxXxX

Ela só queria um bom descanso quando chegou ao seu quarto...

_Mas Elizabeth estava lá._

'_Merda!'_

A loira exibia um sorriso incontestavelmente cansado.

- Mia, eu estava preocupada! Onde você esteve?

Amélia suspirou, cansada.

- Cuidando do meu filho.

- Ele está doente?

- Sim. Quase morreu.

- E antes? _Saiu_? Eu não acredito que você arranjou um namorado e não me contou... _mas você não era casada_?

'_Merlin! Paciência!'_

- Elizabeth, eu estou cansada. Meu filho quase morreu há pouco tempo... eu realmente não quero conversar sobre namorados inexistentes. Por favor, eu só quero dormir.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Amélia se virou e foi para o seu quarto.

Não viu que o sorriso de Elizabeth morreu, aos poucos sendo substituído por uma expressão do mais puro desprezo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus enormes para a Shey, que está pacientemente betando essa fic, e para o pessoal que revisou: a **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, a **Yasmin** e a **Lara**. E tbm para as outras 52 pessoas que leram mais não revisaram... /_


	9. Apenas Finja

_**CAPÍTULO IX. APENAS FINJA**_

Grifinórios e sonserinos num mesmo ambiente sempre trazia o sempre resultado: conflitos, azarações e detenções.

Mas aquela aula do primeiro ano dessas duas casas estava particularmente silenciosa: depois do incidente da noite anterior com Edward, ninguém ousara falar absolutamente nada na presença da professora, o que implicou na aula mais monótona que Amélia já dera desde que entrara para Hogwarts.

Não era uma surpresa que ela estivesse aliviada quando a sineta anunciou o fim da aula.

- Eu quero um ensaio sobre a contra-maldição _Impedimenta_, todos os seus efeitos, as maldições em que ela não funciona, casos concretos em que ela foi usada com sucesso e tudo mais que vocês acharem. Não aceito menos de cinqüenta e cinco centímetros de pergaminho. E, é claro, treinem, porque eu vou azarar vocês, e é melhor saberem se defender, se não quiserem acabar na ala hospitalar.

Aos poucos – e silenciosamente – a classe foi se dispersando.

Logo, a única figura que poderia ser vista na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – além, naturalmente, de Amélia – era aquele menino sonserino de cabelos e olhos extremamente negros.

Phillipe se aproximou da mãe.

- Eu soube do que aconteceu.

Ela assentiu, arrumando alguns papéis em cima da sua mesa, e procurando não olhar para o filho. Disse, sem emoção.

- Foi uma noite difícil.

- Você devia ter me chamado.

Amélia o olhou finalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da sua cadeira.

- E como, _exatamente_, Phill, você ajudaria? Eu acho que foi melhor para você ficar dormindo confortavelmente do que ficar ouvindo os gritos do seu irmão.

O menino sentou-se à mesa da professora, passando os olhos pela lista e chamada da Grifinória, que continha apenas uma pessoa faltante.

- Eu pensei que você ia todas as noites checar se ele tinha tomado a poção.

- Eu vou, Phill. Tanto que cheguei antes de encontrar o cadáver do seu irmão.

- Não diga isso, Amélia.

Amélia suspirou pesadamente. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela disse, quase suplicante.

- Dá pra você, _só por hoje_, me chamar de "mãe"?

Phillipe ficou calado por um minuto.

- O que você foi fazer ontem, _mãe_? Eu ouvi dizer que você saiu.

- Sai.

- Para onde?

- Não posso dizer.

- Por que?

- Porque eu sou sua mãe e eu decido o que contar ou não para você! Agora, você vai se atrasar para a próxima aula!

Bufando e batendo os pés, Amélia viu o seu filho saudável sair.

Não se preocuparia com isso.

Tinha uma discussão mais importante para travar.

XxXxXxX

No belo escritório que pertencera a Alvo Dumbledore, a nova diretora de Hogwarts já esperara ansiosamente pela visita de Amélia. Saber o que fora conversado na noite anterior, afinal, era de suma importância para o andamento da guerra...

Amélia entrou lentamente e, sem dizer uma só palavra, sentou-se na cadeira à frente do gabinete da diretora.

Minerva disse:

- Chá?

- Talvez algo mais forte.

McGonagall se levantou e pegou num armário que ficava imediatamente atrás da cadeira em que ela estava sentada uma garrafa de vodka. Quando ela voltou ao seu assento, serviu-se e a Amélia com uma dose um tanto generosa da bebida. Amélia quase não pode conter o sorriso.

- Não sabia que tomavam isso em escolas.

- Eu normalmente ofereceria vinho, mas achei que a situação pede, como você mesma disse, _algo mais forte_.

Amélia sorriu ligeiramente, bebericando a dose da bebida transparente e amarga.

Colocando as suas mãos sobre a mesa, Minerva perguntou.

- Então, como foi?

- Ele disse que é inocente, como eu já esperava. Mas pôs um ponto extra: ele diz que pode provar.

McGonagall deixou aparecer uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa, dizendo lentamente.

- Eu quero acreditar que Snape é inocente. Eu _sei_ que Alvo não pode ter se enganado. Mas como ele provaria?

Amélia bufou nervosamente, tomando mais um gole da sua vodka.

- Essa é a parte ruim: ele diz que existe um pensamento, ou algo assim, guardado aqui na escola... Só ele sabe onde está. E ele teria que vir à Hogwarts para mostrar.

A diretora passou um minuto em silêncio, considerando. Mais uma ruga apareceu na sua testa e, antes de falar, ela massageou a sua têmpora, como se tentando evitar uma dor de cabeça que se insinuava.

- É um pedido... _extremo_.

- Eu sei. Mas eu prometi que falaria com você. Minerva, Dumbledore confiava nele, e devia ter um motivo para isso. Eu também confiava nele – Amélia baixou a cabeça, sentindo um misto de dor e raiva ao lembrar que, apesar das evidências e de uma maneira totalmente irracional, não conseguia deixar de acreditar em Snape. Com a voz baixa, corrigiu-se – _Confio_.

- Mas Hogwarts---

- Talvez – Amélia interrompeu –, se todos os aurores que vocês, da Ordem, tivessem disponíveis o acompanhassem... _eu_ me certificaria de que ele estaria desarmado.

- Me dê uma razão. Uma razão para que eu me encontre com o assassino de Dumbledore.

Amélia suspirou.

- Apenas pense, McGonagall. Se ele não conseguir provar satisfatoriamente o que está dizendo, o teremos em nossas mãos, cercado, pronto para ser mandado direto para Azkaban. Mas, se ele realmente estiver ao nosso lado, suas informações serão ainda mais valiosas, já que ele deve estar em grande valia com Você-sabe-quem.

Minerva assentiu.

- Eu falarei com a Ordem. Quando vocês se encontram novamente?

- Ele se comunicará comigo.

- E _você_ me comunicará. Ele entrará na escola no meio da madrugada.

XxXxXxX

O tempo passou bem rápido para quem tinha muitos problemas. _E Amélia os tinha_.

O principal, o seu filho, foi o mais difícil de lidar. Edward passou quatro dias na ala hospitalar, e só não foi transferido para St. Mungus por que Amélia não permitiu – sabia que tinha muito mais experiência com aquela doença mágica do que a maioria dos médicos do hospital.

Mas, graças a Merlin, no final do quarto dia, Ed já estava perfeitamente normal... e somente então Phillipe deixou de culpar a mãe pelo incidente com o irmão e voltou a falar docilmente com ela.

As suas aulas estavam caminhando razoavelmente bem. De certa forma, Amélia tinha conseguido impor algum respeito. Não se importava de ser taxada como a professora mais dura, chata e exigente da escola. Como sempre, não se aborrecia com rótulos. Apenas queria cumprir o seu dever e merecer o dinheiro que embolsava o final do mês.

Elizabeth, _a amiga do peito_, também era, de certa forma, um problema. Por mais que ela tivesse a boa vontade de fazer companhia para Amélia, de vez em quando ela era simplesmente irritante: intrometida, fofoqueira, desagradável...

Amélia também tentou não se importar muito com uma fuga em massa de Azkaban. Mas foi bem difícil, já que Schwartz, o assassino dos seus pais, fugiu. Por mais que ela não quisesse mais se intrometer _muito_ em guerras, teve uma vontade quase incontrolável de caçar e matar Frederick.

E isso tudo ocorrera em uma semana.

Foram tantas coisas que Amélia nem se lembrou que estava esperando um encontro com Severo.

Só se lembrou, na verdade, quando um pedaço de pergaminho veio voando pela janela do seu escritório, deslizado pela sala e parando direto em suas mãos.

Elizabeth, que contava uma _interessante_ história sobre como ela conseguiu o emprego em Hogwarts, arregalou os olhos para o mínimo pedaço de papel.

- O que é isso? Um bilhete? _É um namorado_?

Amélia suspirou, ficando tensa assim que viu o que tinha escrito:

'_Bar. 11 da noite.'_

E o largou sobressaltada quando este simplesmente entrou em combustão.

Sorriu disfarçadamente.

- Aluno apaixonado.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não viu que uma sombra de desconfiança passou ligeiramente pelo olhar de Elizabeth.

XxXxXxX

Mais uma vez, Amélia se via caminhando solitariamente para fora dos terrenos do Hogwarts, onde poderia aparatar para o fétido bar onde se encontrara com Snape há pouco mais de uma semana.

Já tinha falado com Minerva e logo os aurores chegariam a Hogwarts para que, de uma vez por todas, Snape provasse a sua inocência... _ou não_.

Dessa vez se certificou que Phillipe medicaria o irmão, de forma que não precisaria se preocupar... _muito_.

Aparatou.

O bar, exatamente como na vez passada, se encontrava repleto de famosos Comensais da Morte. Com certa esperança quase masoquista, Amélia rapidamente procurou com o olhar Frederick Schwartz... mas só encontrou Severo Snape que dividia a mesa com um loiro que também tinha acabado de deixar a influencia de Azkaban: Lúcio Malfoy.

Lentamente, Amélia caminhou para a mesa onde os dois amigos conversavam descontraídos. Sorriu afetadamente quando eles perceberam a sua presença.

Mais que rapidamente, Lúcio se ergueu e segurou a mão de Amélia, beijando-a.

- _Amélia Beatrice Lair_. Mais que surpresa agradável! Espero que não esteja mais trabalhando para o Ministério, ou temo que seja obrigado a lhe fazer esquecer da localização desse pequeno ponto de encontro.

Ela colocou a mão no ombro do antigo amigo.

- É bom ver você também, Lúcio. E, não, eu _não_ trabalho para o Ministério.

- Então, quem sabe, considera uma vaga como Comensal?

Ela sorriu.

- Prefiro ficar longe da guerra.

- Mas perto de Severo, mesmo assim. Já entendi. E já estou indo.

Com isso, o loiro foi para uma outra mesa.

Agora estavam a sós.

Severo, exatamente como da vez anterior, lançou o feitiço _abaffiato_ para que tivessem certa privacidade.

- Lúcio sempre gentil, certo?

Ele bufou, rolando os olhos.

- Está tudo certo para minha ida à Hogwarts?

- Temos que dar um tempo... Por razões óbvias, a escola inteira deve estar dormindo quando você chegar.

- Certo.

A mesa se colocou num silêncio constrangedor... Até que Amélia disse...

- Então? Como está a vida?

E os dois, para a surpresa de ambos, engataram uma longa conversa, como se fossem grandes amigos...

XxXxXxX

Falavam alto e riam abertamente – Amélia ria abertamente, na verdade. Snape vez por outra soltava um grunhido rouco que seria uma risada. – Os assuntos eram cada vez mais banais... e, ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais íntimos.

De repente, a mão dele se postou sobre a dela, acariciando levemente.

O coração de Amélia se acelerou e o braço ficou inconfundivelmente arrepiado. O seu tom de voz passara de descontraído para um mero sussurro embaraçado.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Se você não se lembra, a única razão de você estar aqui viva é porque eu estou lhe comend... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele se censurou. – É porque eles acreditam que temos uma relação. Então ponha um sorriso na cara e finja!

Muito relutante, Amélia deixou que ele continuasse com a mão sobre a sua. Mas cada carícia, por mais tímida que fosse, trazia sensações tão esquecidas que ela não conseguia parar de rezar para que chegasse logo o momento em que eles poderiam sair dali e voltar a ter total separação de corpos.

Mais do que nunca ela sabia o quanto era perigoso remexer no passado.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, que está pacientemente betando essa fic, e para o pessoal que revisou:**Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **Yas**, **Lo1s.Lane**, **Lara** e **Wanda Heyl**. Continuem lendo e revisando por favor!_


	10. A Misteriosa Prova

_**CAPÍTULO X. A MISTERIOSA PROVA.**_

Com a garganta inexplicavelmente seca, Amélia puxou a mão que Severo acariciava e checou o seu relógio.

Foi com muito alívio que ela constatou a hora.

- São duas e meia. Hora de ir.

Tomou mais um gole do seu vinho e se levantou. Sentia-se ligeiramente tonta.

Ao caminhar para fora do bar, sentiu a mão de Severo pousar na sua cintura. O arrepio correu a sua espinha. As mãos tremeram na ânsia de devolver o toque.

Respirou fundo, controlando-se.

Com a outra mão, ele segurou no braço de Amélia, quando já estavam fora do bar, e, juntos, aparataram para algum ponto da Floresta Proibida.

- Você sabe onde agente está?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não exatamente.

- Você realmente não tem noção do quanto essa floresta é perigosa, não?

Amélia sorriu.

- Considerando que a última vez em que eu estive aqui tinha total desapego por regras e absolutamente nenhum senso de risco, _não_. Mas não se preocupe: alguns aurores devem nos encontrar aqui na floresta.

E, quase no mesmo instante que Amélia terminou de falar, os dois se encontraram cercados por Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt e Olho-Tonto Moody, que apontavam ameaçadoramente as suas varinhas para o casal.

- A sua varinha, Snape – Moody se apressou em exigir.

Bufando, mas sem oferecer qualquer resistência física, Severo entregou a varinha ao ex-auror, que não se demorou em conjurar amarras para as mãos dele.

- Isso não é necessário – Amélia disse.

- Eu também acho – Tonks confirmou.

Kingsley apenas deu de ombros.

- Medida de segurança. Espero que entenda, Snape... Afinal, você matou Dumbledore.

Snape crispou os lábios em desagrado, mas, mais uma vez, achou melhor não discutir... Afinal, ele _realmente_ tinha matado o velho.

Logo o grupo se apressava pela floresta – Snape sendo arrastado por Moody enquanto Amélia protestava incansavelmente. Não demorou a chegarem aos terrenos de Hogwarts, onde Minerva McGonagall e o meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid os esperavam próximos à cabana deste.

Antes de ir ao encontro dos dois, porém, Tonks disse.

- É melhor você vestir isso – entregando uma capa da invisibilidade a ele. – Peguei emprestado do Harry.

Com imensa expressão de desagrado, Snape vestiu a capa e, junto com o grupo e McGonagall caminhou mais uma vez pelos corredores Hogwarts.

Assim que subiu a escada espiralar que levava à sala da direção, ele despiu a capa confrontando, finalmente, McGonagall.

Era claro que a diretora evitava olhá-lo nos olhos... e ninguém podia culpá-la, sendo tão amiga de Dumbledore como era. Snape entendia isso.

- Minerva – ele cumprimentou.

- Severo.

O clima tenso no qual aquele encontro mergulhara não se amenizou nem mesmo quando o retrato de Dumbledore disse, no mesmo tom de voz suave e displicente que ele tinha quando vivo.

- Boa noite, Severo! Você demorou a voltar!

Todos se viraram para encarar o retrato. Ao fazer isso, a varinha de Tonks escorregou ameaçadoramente mais para perto do pescoço de Snape.

Amélia bufou, afastando todas as varinhas.

- Ora, vamos! Isso não é necessário!

Com a própria varinha, liberou as amarras que envolviam o pulso dele.

Ele a olhou, quase agradecido, e, visto que todos ainda se encontravam em silêncio, começou a falar.

- Agora, se vocês me permitirem...

Sob olhares hostis, Severo sentou-se na antiga cadeira de Dumbledore e começou a passar a mão por debaixo do gabinete.

O retrato sereno de Alvo disse:

- Espero que você ainda se lembre do local com exatidão.

- Sim, diretor – ele disse, tirando da mesa de Dumbledore um frasco que continha um líquido prateado e agitando-o para todos – eu lembro.

Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que as pessoas da sala tirassem a Penseira do armário onde estava guardada, a postassem no meio da sala e lá despejasse a misteriosa lembrança.

Com um ar entediado, Snape disse:

- São várias lembranças, reunidas numa só. De resto, vocês vêem e tiram as suas conclusões. Então: quem vai?

Minerva se adiantou.

- Você, naturalmente, e eu. Apenas.

Amélia riu, aproximando-se dos dois.

- De maneira nenhuma: Eu vou!

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, professora McRough – Minerva disse, severa.

Ela bufou.

- Eu só sirvo na hora de arriscar a minha vida servindo de leva-e-traz? – O lábio de Snape se curvou num infame sorriso ao ouvi-la. – Eu verei a maldita lembrança, sim! Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que tirar da minha cabeça que tenho filhos com um assassino.

Mais uma vez, a sala inteira caiu num silêncio sepulcral, sendo, dessa vez, Amélia o centro das atenções.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- _Grande coisa_! Como se vocês nunca tivessem desconfiado! O fato é, a menos que me estuporem, eu vou ver essas lembranças, sim!

McGonagall abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Snape a interrompeu.

- Eu quero que ela veja.

A diretora bufou, percebendo que era voto vencido.

- Que seja, então. Vamos nós três. Apenas despeje isso na maldita penseira.

Severo abriu o recipiente e jogou o conteúdo prateado na penseira.

Enquanto Kingsley, Tonks e Moody espiavam a névoa que refulgia daquela bacia de pedra, McGonagall, Amélia e depois Snape mergulharam para verificar a prova da inocência dele.

O que se podia ver, naquele fragmento de lembrança, era uma casa com aspecto de abandono. Livros cobriam quase todas as paredes, e, no centro da sala, iluminado pela luz precária de um candeeiro, um pequeno e aparentemente desconfortável sofá, uma velha poltrona e uma mesinha.

No centro do ambiente, estavam três pessoas: o homem de cabelos oleosos negros e nariz adunco tinha uma aparência bem menos casada do que a apresentada naquele nos dias de hoje. Ele segurava a mão de uma bela mulher que Amélia logo reconheceu como Narcissa Malfoy. Os dois estavam ajoelhados no chão.

Indubitavelmente, eles selavam o voto perpétuo.

Amélia assustou-se com a constatação.

Como avalista, apontando a varinha para a mão selada dos dois, estava Bellatrix Lestrange.

A loura falou:

"_Você, Severo, cuidará do meu filho Draco quando ele estiver tentando realizar o desejo do Lorde das Trevas?"_

"_Cuidarei."_

As mãos foram envolvidas por um laço de fogo.

Narcissa continuou.

"_E fará todo o possível para protegê-lo do mal?"_

"_Farei."_

Mais um laço de fogo saiu da varinha de Bellatrix e envolveu as mãos atadas.

"_E se necessário for... se parecer que Draco falhará, você terminará a tarefa que o Lorde das Trevas incumbiu Draco de realizar?"_

Snape não respondeu de imediato. Parecia decidir se continuava ou não com o juramento.

"_Terminarei."_

E, quando o último laço de fogo saía da varinha da avalista, toda a cena foi tomada por uma névoa branca, até desaparecer completamente.

A mão de Amélia, ainda durante a névoa, procurou a de Snape, que estava a seu lado. Angustiada, ela perguntou.

- O voto perpétuo?

Ele apenas assentiu e gesticulou para ela se calar e prestar atenção no ambiente: A névoa tinha ido embora e, ao invés da salinha com aspecto abandonado, agora se via a terra árida que ficava na frente de uma casa velha.

Ajoelhado no chão, sujo e com aparência extremamente cansada, estava Alvo Dumbledore.

Ele respirou pesadamente várias vezes, a mão indo ao peito, como se tentasse recuperar o fôlego de algo muito trabalhoso que andara fazendo. A sua varinha apontou para um pequeno buraco que se abria no chão. Respirou fundo e começou a murmurar diversos feitiços.

Ofegando mais uma vez, retirou do bolso uma espécie de poção azul-marinho e jogou-a no buraco.

Uma luz dourada intensa saiu da pequena cratera – os três que analisavam o fragmento de memória se aproximaram para ver que o que reluzia era um anel de ouro com uma pedra negra.

As mãos de Dumbledore, um tanto trêmulas, procuraram o anel.

Foi como se ele tivesse levado um forte choque.

O ex-diretor pôs-se imediatamente de pé, cambaleou para trás dando um grito de agonia o que fez com que Minerva McGonagall desviasse os olhos da cena.

Amélia acompanhou as tentativas insistentes dele de lagar o anel, mas este parecia colado em sua mão. Foi com certo pesar que ela observou-a enegrecer lentamente e o rosto do diretor se contorcer em dor.

Com rapidez, ele pegou a varinha com a outra mão e, com um feitiço, fez o anel cair.

"_Eu devia ter previsto..." _

Caindo de joelhos, Dumbledore fez mais um feitiço e, finalmente, pôde pegar o anel e sair ileso.

Mais uma vez, a névoa invadiu a cena e, assim que foi embora, os três se viram no escritório de Dumbledore, que em muito pouco era diferente do que esperava por eles fora da penseira.

Alvo se encontrava serenamente sentado em seu gabinete. Do outro lado, de pé, estava Severo... Visivelmente abatido.

"_Diretor... eu acredito que fiz algo não muito inteligente."_

Dumbledore sorriu.

"_Nós todos temos os nossos dias de fazer uma estupidez, Severo. Eu mesmo, há alguns dias, fui displicente e acabei com uma terrível cicatriz na mão!"_

"_Isso é sério, Alvo! Eu..."_

"_Conte-me tudo, meu filho."_

Severo sentou-se e suspirou. Foram poucas as vezes que Amélia o vira com uma expressão de tanto pesar.

"_Narcissa foi à minha casa... Ela queria que eu ajudasse a proteger Draco e me pediu para fazer o voto perpétuo. Eu não tive como negar."_

Os olhos de Alvo, agora, inspiravam uma tristeza disfarçada.

"_Ah! É difícil ignorar as lagrimas da mulher amada!"_

Amélia deu um pequeno gemido ao ouvir essas palavras. Imediatamente largou a mão de Snape, que se limitou a crispar os lábios.

O Snape da lembrança bufou.

"_Eu não---" _Suspirou._ "O que aconteceu foi que Bellatrix estava lá e começou a fazer perguntas!"_

"_E você não pensou em dar as mesmas respostas que nós bolamos e o próprio Voldemort aceitou muito bem?"_

"_Claro que eu dei as respostas! Mas, ainda assim, ela desconfia que eu não esteja ao lado do Lorde! Se eu me recusasse a fazer o voto, ela entenderia como prova quase irrefutável de onde está a minha lealdade! Bellatrix é _muito_ perigosa e tem certa influência sobre o Lorde! _E me odeia!_"_

Alvo assentiu.

"_Sim, sim... Uma bela desculpa para um coração de pedra. Mas eu acho que ambos sabemos que, talvez, o que você tem hoje com a senhora Malfoy não seja mais um namorico insignificante."_ Severo abriu a boca para protestar, mas Dumbledore continuou._ "Mas é claro que você jamais admitiria isso. O que foi prometido?"_

Ele suspirou.

"_De mais grave, que, se Draco não conseguisse terminar a tarefa... eu terminaria por ele."_

"_É a tarefa da qual você me alertou?"_

"_Sim, Dumbledore. Caso Draco não consiga matar você, eu terei que fazê-lo."_

O velho passou um momento calado... Momento no qual Snape evitava olhá-lo.

"_De fato, foi uma promessa estúpida."_

Foi Snape quem passou um momento pensando, agora.

"_Diretor, o erro foi meu, e eu pretendo aceitar as conseqüências dele. Eu tentarei convencer Draco que ele não é capaz, para que ele desista... Se não, eu estou disposto a... _morrer_ cumprindo a tarefa que me foi confiada pelo senhor."_

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se no rosto do diretor.

"_Nenhum erro deve valer a sua vida, Severo. Principalmente um erro por amor. E tudo nós podemos virar para o nosso lado."_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

Lentamente, ele ergueu a sua mão enegrecida.

"_Você sabe o que causou isso?"_

"_Magia negra antiga_." Ele disse, sem sequer parar para pensar.

"_Você conhece a cura?"_

"_Não."_

"_Nem eu. Sabe por que?" _Severo ficou calado, esperando_ "Simplesmente porque _não tem cura_. O veneno que apodrece a minha mão, lentamente, está me matando por dentro. O meu sangue fica cada vez mais espesso e os meus órgãos internos tão negros quando a minha mão. Logo, eu apodrecerei por dentro e morrerei. E não há nada que possamos fazer contra isso."_

Silêncio.

"_Nada?"_

"_Bom, nós podemos nos aproveitar da sua estupidez, claro." _

Snape crispou os lábios e num gesto quase involuntário cruzou os braços.

"_Explique-se." _

"Quando chegar o momento, você não permitirá que Draco me mate – embora realmente não ache que isso será necessário. O menino não é um assassino. Você o fará no lugar dele."

Imediatamente, Snape levantou-se. A fúria era evidente em seu olhar.

"_Como você pode me pedir---?"_

"_Como eu já pedi para arriscar a sua vida. Pense, minha criança: se você não me matar, além da minha óbvia morte por causa desse veneno, teremos a sua por causa do voto, e a da família Malfoy, simplesmente por não ter cumprido a vontade de Voldemort. Além disso, quem guiaria Harry na busca dos Horcruxes – caso ainda existam mais, além do anel e do diário? Não... Você _tem_ que ficar. Fique e evite que Draco se torne um assassino, ou seja morto por não consegui-lo. Fique e evite a morte ou a desgraça de Narcissa. Fique e seja ainda mais eficiente na sua tarefa de espião – pois se tornará, com a minha morte, o braço direito de Voldemort. Fique, Severo, pois você é o único, além de mim, que pode ensinar Harry a usar todo o seu potencial e fazer com que essa guerra acabe com a nossa vitória!"_

"_Eu..."_

"_Severo, qual será a nossa chance de vencer Voldemort se ambos morrermos? Não parece óbvio para você que um de nós dois _precisa_ ficar vivo? E que eu simplesmente não tenho chances por muito tempo?"_

Snape apertou a mão, contendo a sua fúria.

"_E se eu não aceitar?"_

"_É uma escolha sua... Mas, se você não aceitar, essa guerra inevitavelmente acabará com a vitória de Voldemort. Ou você realmente acha que Harry e a Ordem conseguirão achar e destruir todas as Horcruxes, sem eu ou você?"_

"_Eu _não_ vou matar o senhor!"_

O rosto sereno de Dumbledore se modificou em raiva por um momento. Mas ele suspirou e voltou à sua expressão de tranqüilidade.

"_Você prometeu que ia fazer o que _eu_ achasse ser necessário para que Voldemort morresse, não se lembra? Eu _acho_ isso necessário e você _vai_ fazê-lo. Pela primeira vez, Severo, eu não estou pedindo a sua opinião. Você vai fazer isso, porque foi a isso que você se comprometeu quando, há anos, selou comigo o voto perpétuo. Isso não é um pedido, meu amigo."_

O rosto atordoado de Snape foi a última coisa que o grupo viu, antes de serem expulsos da penseira.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Eh a partir daki que as coisas esquentam... XD_

_Bjus para a minha mana e beta querida, a Shey, que, acreditem ou não, continua betando essa fic. Ao pessoal que revisou, Lo1s.Lane, Lara, Yasmin, DevilAir e Wanda Heyl, milhões de agradecimentos e bjus! Não me abandonem, por favor!_


	11. Espião de Volta

_**CAPÍTULO XI. ESPIÃO DE VOLTA**_

Fora da penseira, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks e Alastor Moody esperavam ansiosamente o retorno do grupo.

As perguntas que queriam fazer eram tantas que não puderam deixar de sentir uma pontinha de decepção quando, ao aterrissarem bem no meio do antigo escritório de Dumbledore, Amélia, Severo e Minerva não falaram absolutamente nada.

Snape deu um suspiro pesado e recostou-se ao gabinete da direção. Minerva mordeu nervosamente o lábio e olhou atordoada para as imagens que voltavam a passar na penseira.

Amélia simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. A sua mente trabalhava exaustivamente, tentando analisar qualquer possibilidade trazida por aquelas lembranças. De certa forma, ela achava que estava fácil demais provar a inocência dele... Aparentemente, aquelas imagens não deixavam nenhuma dúvida. E ela sempre desconfiara de coisas fáceis demais... _Detalhes_. Detalhes que ela _sabia_ que poderia encontrar _tinham _que existir, caso ele não fosse realmente inocente. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela procurava a todo custo tirar da sua cabeça a voz suave de Dumbledore dizendo que Snape estava apaixonado por Narcissa.

Kingsley Shacklebolt foi o primeiro a falar.

- E então? Ele está de volta para a Ordem ou para Azkaban?

A questão que foi dirigida a Minerva foi simplesmente ignorada. Ao invés de responder à Shacklebolt, ela se voltou para onde Snape estava recostado e disse secamente:

- Explique-me direito.

Ele bufou.

- Você viu! Eu _tive_ que matá-lo, caso eu não quisesse morrer _duas_ vezes por descumprir dois votos perpétuos ao mesmo tempo!

- Deveria morrer! – As feições de McGonagall se contorceram terrivelmente. – Deveria ter morrido pela única pessoa no mundo que foi capaz de confiar em você!

- Confiar em mim? Ele confiou no voto! E, além disso, o velho já estava morrendo, de qualquer forma!

- Ele lhe deu abrigo! Ele lhe---

Amélia bufou e, finalmente, interrompeu.

- Chega, McGonagall, você está vendo isso de uma maneira passional!

Os olhos se viraram para Amélia.

- Me desculpe, Minerva, mas me pareceu que a posição mais lógica a se tomar era a da morte estratégica! Bom, nesse caso, _assassinato_ estratégico! O que Dumbledore fez foi o que deveria ser feito. Essa posição que ele tomou, de se sacrificar, rendeu uma grande vantagem... Você ouviu as implicações que seriam trazidas à tona se a vida dele fosse poupada! Ele pensou como um estrategista qualquer! E, como foi lembrado por Severo, ele estava morrendo. Porque sacrificar toda uma missão por mais alguns meses de vida?

Amélia, nervosa, molhou os lábios.

- Mas eu não sei até que ponto essas lembranças podem nos levar a acreditar na absoluta inocência de Severo. – Snape olhou-a com fúria. – Eu acredito que da mesma forma que ele pôde enganar Você-Sabe-Quem, com mentiras inventadas por ele e Dumbledore, como diz na lembrança, o contrário também é possível.

Ele crispou os lábios e cruzou os braços. Com a voz visivelmente aborrecida, falou:

- Não é possível, não, já que eu fiz um maldito voto perpétuo com Dumbledore jurando que seria um cãozinho fiel até a eternidade!

Amélia bufou.

- Sim, mas cadê esse maldito voto? Por que esse voto não foi posto nas lembranças?

- Por que Dumbledore iria dizer isso do nada?

- Não sei! Mas o fato é que eu não vi esse voto, eu não soube que você tinha feito (e deve ter sido bem na época em que estávamos juntos) e acho bem improvável que, naquela época, você fizesse um!

- Mas fiz!

- Então mostre!

- Se eu quisesse mostrar, teria posto junto com as outras memórias!

Antes que a discussão fosse mais além, chegou a vez de McGonagall intervir.

- Silêncio, os dois!

Amélia desviou o seu olhar do dele, a cabeça latejando. Nesse momento, se perguntava por que estava tentando provar a culpa de Snape, quando acreditava que ele era inocente... _e por que diabos o nome "Narcissa" não saía da sua cabeça_?

- Snape, porque você não pode mostrar o voto?

- É pessoal. Já abri a minha mente demais, por um dia só!

Amélia disse, controlando-se para não tentar acusar ele mais.

- Então nos diga quem foi o avalista! Falando com ele, nós podemos confirmar esse voto!

- Não adiantaria.

- Por que? – quis saber McGonagall.

Sombriamente, Severo olhou para as imagens que a penseira mostrava.

- Por que o avalista está morto. Lílian Potter foi quem selou a minha promessa de nunca trair Dumbledore ou a Ordem da Fênix.

Mais uma vez, ela desviou o olhar. Voltou-se para a diretora.

- Eu não confiaria apenas na palavra de um assassino.

Minerva crispou os lábios.

- Mas sou eu, Amélia, e não você, quem decide se Severo é digno de confiança ou não. Estou, sim, abalada por ele ter matado. Mas acredito que esse voto tenha sido feito, assim como, agora, acredito que Snape possa ajudar a Ordem mais do que nunca! Eu sempre confiei no julgamento de Dumbledore e, se ele confiava em Snape certamente tinha bons motivos que, acredito eu, vão muito além de um voto perpétuo. Saber desse voto, agora, me fez confiar plenamente que Severo jamais traiu a Ordem. E jamais trairá.

"A nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, Severo, é em Hogsmeade, na Casa do Grito. Nós a encantamos para impedir que qualquer pessoa que não tenha sido previamente autorizado entre. Os feitiços foram feitos por Dumbledore quando ainda era vivo, então eu acredito que não falharão. Com isso" um menear na varinha fez um jorro de luz azulada passasse por Snape e por Amélia. "Vocês estão autorizados a aparatar lá. Não hesite em aparecer, Severo... mas apenas se a informação for urgente. Para as menores, use a senhora McRough; ela será o seu principal elo com a Ordem. Seja bem vindo de volta, Severo. E você, Senhora McRough, seja bem vinda à Ordem da Fênix.

Amélia mordeu o lábio, para evitar dizer mais uma vez que havia possibilidades de Snape não ser tão inocente... Preferiu conversar logo com ele e tentar acreditar mais fortemente na sua inocência.

E o nome "Narcissa" ainda não tinha saído da sua cabeça.

Enquanto McGonagall levava os aurores para verem com seus próprios olhos as lembranças que provavam a inocência de Snape, Amélia disse, jogando a capa da invisibilidade para ele e se encaminhando para fora da sala.

- Vamos logo! Não dá para você passar mais tempo aqui em Hogwarts.

XxXxXxX

Hogwarts ficava cada vez mais distante, a medida que eles se embrenhavam na floresta proibida... e, ainda, nenhuma palavra fora dita. Até estar distante o suficiente para que não houvesse a mínima possibilidade deles serem interrompidos, Amélia se recusou a falar. Até sentir um leve incômodo causado pelos feitiços protetores, que deixava claro que eles estavam saindo dos limites do castelo.

- Jure que você é inocente.

Snape bufou.

- Você sabia que poderia ter me mandado para Azkaban?

- Sabia! Mas tinha que falar o que eu penso!

- E o que _exatamente_ você pensa?

- Que tudo isso é um jogo muito bem calculado! Que você pode ter feito Dumbledore de trouxa! – ela bufou. – _Você é um mistério_! Eu não consigo ter certeza de que você não irá passar as informações para os Comensais!

- É mais fácil para você fechar os olhos para as evidências que eu lhe mostrei e acreditar no que todos acreditam, já que eu matei o velho!

- _EXATO_! Você matou e nada muda isso! Porque você não mostrou o maldito voto?

Snape suspirou, desviando o olhar do dela. Por um momento, Amélia pensou que ele mais uma vez iria amarrar a cara e dizer que era pessoal. Mas, ao invés disso, ele cerrou os punhos e, com a voz muito baixa, disse:

- Eu escutei a profecia.

- A tal maldita profecia! Você sabe que eu nunca soube o que ela dizia!

- Basicamente, que um bebê deveria morrer para que o Lorde das Trevas ficasse vivo. Eu contei ao Lorde, mas não sabia que o menino em questão era o filho de Tiago e Lílian. Eu me arrependi amargamente de ter contado e comecei a ter conversas com Dumbledore.

Amélia deu uma risada rouca e sarcástica.

- Você quer dizer que remorso por ter quase feito com que você-sabe-quem matasse os Potters, que você odiada, fez você fazer um voto perpétuo?

- _Claro que não_! – Por um momento, a voz dele se alterou. Mas logo ele suspirou e voltou ao tom baixo. – Eu estava arrependido, mas Dumbledore ainda não confiava em mim. E eu estava bem inclinado a ficar servindo os dois lados e me dar bem com o que vencesse! Mas então _você _chegou.

Amélia sentiu um frio na barriga.

- _E..._?

- E quase se matou. E eu decidi que estava na hora de passar de uma vez por todas para o lado de Dumbledore. Naquela noite, eu fui até ele, disse que queria trabalhar com ele e me ofereci para fazer o voto. Ele me levou até a casa em que Lílian se escondia e eu prometi servir fielmente à Ordem da Fênix, espionar o Lorde até a sua morte e sempre procurar proteger Harry Potter.

Amélia baixou o rosto, sentindo o seu coração bater tão forte que chegava a doer.

- No dia seguinte, você me ajudou a fugir.

E finalmente, acreditou. Acreditou em absolutamente tudo que tinha sido mostrado, em tudo que ele tinha dito...

As dúvidas desapareceram da sua mente, no mesmo passo em que discretas lágrimas ameaçavam se apossar dos seus olhos.

Com todas as dúvidas silenciadas em sua mente, Amélia pôde ouvir bem a voz que gritava o nome de Narcissa Malfoy.

Tentando se convencer de que o que sentia não era ciúmes – _já que ela nem era apaixonada por Snape_ – suspirou.

- Parece que sempre que nos encontramos, estamos comprometidos, não é?

- O que?

- Nada, não.

Caminharam mais um pouco.

Ele parou.

- Aqui já está bom. Você vai voltar só para o castelo?

- Sou bem grandinha e sei me defender, Severo.

- Isso aqui é perigoso.

- Que seja. O fato de eu ter me encontrado com você prova que não tenho muito medo do perigo... ou amor à vida.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso.

- Você acredita em mim?

- Acho que sim... mas me diga: na lembrança é dito que você tem que ajudar Potter na busca por Horcruxes. Que horcruxes? Que história é essa?

- É uma longa história, que lhe contarei se me encontrar todas as semanas. Todas as sextas, que seja. Naquele bar.

Ela assentiu, com o coração doendo.

- Às onze da noite?

- Sim.

- Tudo bem.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

Podia até ser loucura – e ela preferia pensar assim –, mas Amélia sentiu uma certa chama, há muito apagada, se acender novamente. Ela não queria admitir, mas aquele mísero passo que ele deu em direção a ela foi suficiente para o seu coração congelar por um segundo, as mãos ficarem trêmulas e um incômodo – porém delicioso – frio na barriga se apossar dela.

- Severo.

Ele se aproximou mais.

- Sim?

- Eu queria dizer... Bom, você foi muito corajoso de fazer o que fez. Você é um homem admirável, e... e eu estava errada de desconfiar de você e, por isso, eu peço desculpas. Eu _menti_ quando disse que não lhe conhecia mais... pois eu me lembro daquele dia em que eu fui embora da nossa casa como se ele tivesse ocorrido ontem – ela molhou o lábio. – e ainda dói.

A mão dele foi ao rosto dela, numa carícia tenra. Amélia não pôde evitar que seus olhos se fechassem.

- Também nunca me esqueci do dia que você foi embora.

Os dois se olharam por um momento.

E ele desaparatou.

Amélia fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando não derramar as suas lágrimas.

'_Eu não posso sentir!'_

E, sentindo-se mais solitária que nunca, voltou para o castelo.

XxXxXxX

A semana se passou lentamente.

Ela não queria admitir que estava voltando a querer Snape... Mas também não pôde ignorar que frequentemente seu pensamento voava para os bons momentos vividos no passado e ela se surpreendia rezando para que a sexta-feira chegasse logo.

Também não podia ignorar o sorriso que se apossou dos seus lábios quando lembrou, pela décima vez no dia, que finalmente _era_ sexta-feira.

Ela sentou-se na sua mesa, tentando parar de sorrir antes que os alunos do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal percebessem.

- Por hoje, vocês estão liberados. Deixem o ensaio que eu pedi sobre as mesas e podem ir. Sem deveres hoje.

Com certo barulho, os alunos se dispersaram. Um menear de varinha foi suficiente para trazer os ensaios deixados sobre as mesas para o seu gabinete. Seria uma longa tarde de correções...

A porta abriu-se.

- Oi, Mia! Está ocupada?

Com a cabeça para Dentro da porta, estava a sorridente Elizabeth.

- Pode entrar, Lizzy – Amélia sorriu, enquanto a mulher entrava e fechava a porta atrás de si. – Minha aula acabou agora.

- E você não tem mais nenhuma aula por hoje, certo?

- _Certo_!

- Que tal tomarmos alguma coisa em Hogsmeade?

Amélia deu uma pequena risada, apontado para o amontoado de papel em sua mesa.

- Eu acho que não estou tão livre essa tarde, Lizzy...

- Ah, que nada! Vamos, Mia, você pode corrigi-los de noite.

O sorriso foi inevitável.

- De noite eu não posso... tenho um compromisso.

Olhos maliciosos.

- _Não me diga que está traindo o seu marido_!

- Bom, Lizzy, Brian e eu temos um casamento diferente... Mas não vamos falar nisso, ok? Eu não disse que era um compromisso amoroso!

- Ta bom, não está mais aqui quem falou! Mas, será que eu posso ser indiscreta e perguntar uma coisa?

Amélia suspirou.

- Vá em frente. Só não sei se respondo.

- Você se lembra do Snape?

O coração de Amélia quase parou.

- Er... _claro que sim_. Por que?

- Bom, você sabe que ele é procurado... _você tem visto ele_?

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Eu me lembro do quanto vocês eram apaixonados nos tempos de escola... E vocês ainda ficaram juntos por um bom tempo! Então, eu pensei, será que com você de volta, ele te procuraria?

Amélia se levantou, pegando os ensaios. Tentou manter a voz calma.

- Lizzy, eu realmente tenho trabalho pra fazer... não tem muito pra ser dito sobre Severo. Eu não sei onde ele está!

- Mas você está trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix não está?

Ela virou-se.

A conversa tomava um rumo perigoso.

- Elizabeth, eu _não_ estou na ordem da fênix. Eu _não_ quero me envolver nessa guerra, pois tenho _responsabilidades_!

- Mas você, se ainda amasse Snape, participaria da guerra... atuando no mesmo lado que ele se encontra, não?

- Não! Mesmo que o amasse, eu não entraria nessa guerra!

- Por que?

- Por que eu tenho algo mais importante para cuidar! Meus filhos! E eu jamais os colocaria em risco!

Elizabeth sorriu.

- Você faria tudo por seus filhos, Amélia?

- Ora, que pergunta! _Claro que sim_!

E adentrou no seu escritório, levando os ensaios, não vendo o brilho maligno que se apossava dos olhos de Elizabeth.

XxXxXxX

Sexta, onze da noite.

Era a primeira vez que os dois se encontrariam naquele bar, passado totalmente o clima de desconfiança.

Amélia chegou sorridente, embora atraísse olhares pouco amistosos dos freqüentadores.

Na mesma mesa no fundo do bar, encontrava-se Severo. Ele ergueu a sua taça de vinho, saudando-a, enquanto ela caminhava ao seu encontro.

- Olá.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

Snape começou a encher a dela taça com o vinho.

- Sua pontualidade melhorou com o passar do tempo.

- Ah, sim! Eu aprendi a duras penas que _onze_ _horas_ significa _onze horas_... e não meia noite!

Ele sequer sorriu.

Logo a mão dele estava sobre a dela.

Mal Amélia tinha acabado a primeira taça, ele, levantando-se, disse:

- Já chega. Vamos para o quarto.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_À minha querida irmã-beta, mil bjus. E às leitoras legais que naum tiveram preguiça e revisaram, **Lara**,** Mary-Snape-Lupin**,** DevilAir**,** Yasmin**, **Lo1s.Lane** e **Anita Black**, os meus agradecimentos gigantescos! Bju pra tds! _


	12. Tudo Volta Até Sentimentos

_**CAPÍTULO XII. TUDO VOLTA. ATÉ SENTIMENTOS.**_

Amélia jamais admitiria isso em toda a sua vida, mas, ao ouvir Snape chamando-a para irem ao quarto, ela simplesmente engasgou e teve um acesso de tosse.

Enquanto o seu rosto ruborizava e ela tentava – sem sucesso – recobrar a compostura, Severo apenas cruzou os braços e a olhou com um risinho infame no rosto.

Com a voz desdenhosa, disse:

- Vamos _conversar_. Aqui está cheio de _amigos_ Comensais e a minha reputação será arruinada se não lhe levar logo para o quarto.

E, rindo da expressão ainda atônita de Amélia, encaminhou-se para o dono do bar, Avery, e pegou uma chave. A olhou mais uma vez e começou a subir uma escadaria estreita.

Bufando, Amélia não teve alternativa, senão segui-lo.

XxXxXxX

Horas já tinham se passado desde os dois entraram naquele quartinho um tanto sujo. Quem os visse certamente diriam que eram um casal apaixonado: Snape estava sentado na cama com a postura ligeiramente mais relaxada do que a que ele costumava apresentar no dia-a-dia. O seu rosto estava suave e por algumas raras vezes ele se permitia ensaiar uma gargalhada. Amélia, por sua vez, deitava na cama de uma forma tão natural que parecia que o tempo não tinha passado. Ela gargalhava com as conversas... Corava e sentia o seu coração bater mais forte quando ele, acidentalmente ou não, a tocava.

Os assuntos foram os mais variados: desde como ela tinha se acostumado a largar os golpes e segurar o espanador a o que tinha sido revelado pela penseira na última vez em que estiveram juntos.

Ajoelhando-se, ela disse:

- Severo, na lembrança em que você está conversando com Dumbledore vocês falam sobre Horcruxes. Você-sabe-quem _fez_ Horcruxes?

Ele assentiu.

- Sim. Para garantir a sua imortalidade.

Amélia mordeu o lábio. Embora não soubesse de como eram feitas, sabia do quão perigoso era uma magia negra como esta.

- E como descobriram?

- Não sei ao certo – ele deu de ombros. – A impressão que eu tenho é a de que Dumbledore sempre soube. Ele me contou pouco antes de morrer.

- Mas você não pode me dar mais detalhes?

- Bom, são seis, no total. Sete com a alma que está no corpo dele. Duas já foram destruídas e eu tenho que descobrir o paradeiro das outras, basicamente.

- E é isso que você está fazendo com os comensais.

- Sim. Sabe, Amélia, acho que estou chegando perto de alguma coisa. Bellatrix conhece um grande segredo do Lorde e eu creio que seja o paradeiro das horcruxes. Se eu convencer ela a contar para Narcissa, com certeza vou acabar descobrindo!

_Narcissa_. Ao ouvir o nome da suposta amante de severo, o coração de Amélia congelou por um momento.

Respirando fundo, ela se apressou em olhar para o relógio e constatou que toda aquela conversa tinha ido longe demais.

- Merlin! Eu não acredito nisso! Já são quase cinco da manhã!

Ele se levantou, o rosto quase decepcionado.

- Já tem que ir?

- Já deveria ter ido há muito tempo! – Ela riu. – Sabe que eu nem senti o tempo passar?

- Como nos velhos tempos

- É... Tanto tempo depois, eu deveria ter me cansado de você!

O olhar dele penetrou fundo nela.

- E você não se cansou?

Amélia respirou fundo, coração aos pulos. De repente tudo tinha ficado tenso naquele quarto. Com um fio de voz, ela disse.

- Você sabe que não.

Silêncio.

- É melhor eu ir.

Amélia passou o dia inteiro dizendo pra si que não podia pensar nele... Mas Severo simplesmente se recusava a sair da sua cabeça.

XxXxXxX

Quando, exatamente, aquilo tinha acontecido ela não sabia... Mas tinha.

Amélia tentou lutar, tentou negar... Mas, de repente, um dia, depois de alguns encontros com Snape, ela acordou e percebeu que o inevitável tinha, finalmente, acontecido: ela estava, mais uma vez, apaixonada por ele.

Sim, todas as vezes que ela o encontrava, desde a primeira vez, se sentida estranha, com uma vontade quase incontrolável de voltar ao passado... Mas não se permitia enxergar isso... _não_. Ela tinha responsabilidades... tinha os seus dois filhos e sabia perfeitamente que se apaixonar por Severo poderia acabar levando-a a tomar certas atitudes que eventualmente colocaria a vida deles em risco.

Ela passou noites em claro, tentando se convencer de que não sentia nada – ora, ela não podia! _Sentimentos não voltam do nada_! Ela tentava se convencer de que o que ela sentia tinha ficado no passado... que era apenas uma nostalgia, uma vontade de reviver o que foi bom.

Mas tudo estava mudando.

Ficar perto dele era mais do que ela podia agüentar. Ela apresentava todos os sintomas de uma apaixonada...

E, enfim, desistiu de negar e reconheceu: estava apaixonada novamente.

Amélia se levantou, mordendo o lábio.

Olhou para o lado: Brian dormia profundamente. Olhou para o calendário na parede do hotel de Londres onde estavam hospedados: era a última sexta-feira das férias de natal. Tinha um encontro.

- Brian?

Ela quase sussurrou.

Mas foi mais que suficiente para que o ex-general McRough abrisse os olhos e se sentasse na cama, sonolento.

- O que foi?

Ela encarou-o, aflita. A sua expressão o assustou.

- O que aconteceu?

Suspirou. Era agora: tinha que contá-lo

- Eu tenho que contar uma coisa a você... Uma coisa que talvez tenha sido um erro, mas que não tem mais remédio.

Ele quase sorriu, embora o seu olhar começasse a demonstrar certa tristeza.

- É sobre Snape, não é?

- Eu... eu estive me encontrando com ele... todas as sextas. Já faz um tempo.

- Você sabe que ele é um assassino, não? Um Comensal?

- É, mas... bom, ele está realmente trabalhando com Dumbledore... Ou _estava_, antes de matá-lo. Mas ele está do nosso lado!

Brian se levantou, num acesso de fúria.

- Nós não temos lado, Amélia! Nós concordamos em não nos meter, por causa dos nossos filhos!

- _Eu sei_! Mas eu já me meti, e já fui muito mais longe do que eu gostaria! Eu não ia me meter, mas, agora, já sou parte da organização fundada por Dumbledore! Eu não queria sequer vê-lo, mas, agora, estou apaixonada por ele!

_E ela tinha falado demais._

Suspirou, esperando que o silêncio constrangedor no qual os dois caíram não durasse muito... e foram cinco minutos tensos, antes de Brian dizer qualquer coisa.

- Quer dizer, que... Você se apaixonou?

- Sim. – Ele desviou o olhar com uma expressão inconfundivelmente decepcionada. – E quando tudo acabar, considerando que nós dois estejamos vivos, eu espero me casar com ele.

- Você supõe que ele queira casar com você?

Amélia mordeu o lábio, lembrando do motivo que tinha separados os dois, há doze anos – mas também lembrando das alianças que encontrara no fundo esquecido de uma gaveta em Hogwarts.

- Eu não suponho nada. Mas eu _vou_ ficar com ele.

- Posso falar o que eu penso?

- Como general ou como amigo?

Ele sentou-se na cama, agora mais firme, mais frio.

- Como general, pois estamos em guerra. A sua atitude foi vergonhosa! Você está colocando sua vida em risco!

- A vida é minha, e, até onde eu sei, disponho dela!

- Sinta a progressão, Amélia: Um Comensal volta a ter um romance com uma antiga mulher que trabalhava no ministério. Até ai tudo bem, mesmo se tratando de você, pois essa mulher não mais participa da guerra, _oficialmente_. Mas, então, descobre-se que ela tem filhos com ele, e que ele é um espião! Você conhece essa gente, Amélia. Primeiro vão capturar as crianças, para deixar vocês dois numa busca miserável. Depois, vão capturar você, para que ele se sinta só. Depois vão atraí-lo, e ele não vai se esconder, pois tem esperanças de salvar você. Então eles matarão os meninos na frente de vocês. Você, como antigo desafeto, será morta com requintes de crueldade. Depois eles o matarão. Fim da história.

Nesse ponto, Amélia já tinha grossas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. O coração se partia na mera menção de risco de vida para os seus filhos.

- Se você tiver certo...

- Eu estou certo! Já me viu errar?

- Brian, eu _amo_ ele!

O marido segurou a mão dela.

- O nosso casamento será desfeito se ele quiser casar com você, admitindo que todos estejam vivos para assisti-lo. Foi assim que combinamos. Só peço que deixe esse romance para quando ele não for mais perigoso... E, você já deve imaginar, algumas complicações que surgirão com o tempo.

Ela puxou a mão, mirando-o, assustada.

- Complicações? Explique-se!

Brian bufou, evitando, mais uma vez, o olhar da esposa.

- Com o passar dos anos, eu passei a ver os meninos como se fossem meus. Eles são _meus_ filhos Amélia, e eu espero que você não pense que abrirei mão deles!

- _O que_?

- Eu não admitirei que você queira trocar os sobrenomes deles, tampouco que eles morem com Snape. Ainda acho que ele é um Comensal e, como tal, uma péssima influência!

Ela se levantou.

- Você quer impedir que eu more com os meus filhos, se me casar?

- Sim. E é melhor você aceitar!

- _E é melhor eu aceitar_? – Ela quase gritou.

- Sim! Ou eu levo tudo a uma briga judicial! Você quer testar com quem eles deixarão os meninos, quando souberem que a mãe foi uma assassina obscena e inescrupulosa? Quando o marido, ou _pai biológico_, foi um Comensal da Morte? E quando eu contar que você tinha um quê de promiscuidade da juventude? Que, um dia desses, Edward quase morre porque você não deu assistência a ele? Que nem mesmo o seu filho mais velho lhe chama de mãe? Que voc...

- _PARE_!

Ele parou, vendo o rosto dela molhado de lágrimas.

Amélia ofegou, tentando não pensar em tudo o que tinha ouvido... Nunca, em toda a sua vida, se sentira tão machucada por simples palavras.

- _Pare_... Onde está o meu grande amigo quando eu chamei por ele?

- Onde está a mulher responsável que sempre foi perfeita, Amélia? Porque ela mudou?

- Brian, saia.

Naquela mesma hora, Amélia mandou uma coruja para o seu advogado. Estava abrindo o processo de divórcio.

XxXxXxX

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Amélia não chegava com um sorriso alegre naquele fétido bar onde sempre se encontravam, todas as sextas.

Sem sequer falar com Snape, Amélia começou a subir as escadas que a levaria para o quarto onde eles passavam as noites conversando. Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse por trás dela com a chave.

- Amélia.

Ele a cumprimentou, mas ela não respondeu. Bufou, impaciente.

- Abre logo!

Snape crispou os lábios e virou a chave, abrindo a porta. Amélia entrou logo atrás dele, sentando-se na cama.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou, tirando os sapatos de salto fino que machucavam seu pé.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida.

- Vou pedir um vinho

- Não. Eu preciso de algo mais forte! Talvez uísque de fogo.

Ele assentiu, embora o semblante carregado evidenciasse que ele não estava gostando muito do nervosismo de Amélia. Foi até a porta, pediu a bebida e logo ele estava sentando ao lado dela com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e dois copos.

- Gelo?

- Não. Puro. Duplo.

As duas primeiras doses duplas foram bebidas num gole só, em silêncio.

À medida que o álcool entrava em seu corpo, ela se acalmava... Deixou-se inundar por ele, até que sentiu que já estava suficientemente confortável para falar de parte do que lhe tinha acontecido naquela manhã.

Amélia suspirou, deixando os olhos transparecerem a sua dor, ficando marejados.

Snape tentou, sem sucesso, tomar o copo da mão dela.

- Agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Briguei com o meu marido.

Snape fechou os olhos, tomando ele mesmo uma dose num único gole.

- Esse é o motivo do transtorno?

- Sim.

- E qual o motivo da briga.

Amélia quase disse, mas se impediu.

Ao invés, tomou mais uma dose dupla.

- Eu só quero que ele esteja errado... Severo, eu seria capaz de me matar, se o que ele disse se concretizasse!

Ele tocou gentilmente o ombro dela.

- Se matar? Nenhum ameaça pode ter tanto efeito, Amélia.

- Me matar. Eu não me perdoaria – outra dose.

- Você não quer me contar as ameaças?

- Não! Eu vou embora!

Rapidamente, ela se levantou.

Uma tontura tomou conta dela. Snape rapidamente levantou-se e a segurou, colocando-a de volta na a cama.

- Você bebeu muito!

- Eu não fico bêbada assim, fácil, Severo! Eu apenas me levantei rápido demais e tive uma tontura!

- Ou foi porque você tomou muitas doses de uísque de fogo em menos de cinco minutos, quando normalmente passa uma hora para acabar uma taça de vinho!

Ela o olhou e sorriu.

_Sim, a tontura era por causa do uísque. _

Mas ela não estava bêbada... Estava apenas transtornada e com coragem o suficiente para dizer a primeiro coisa que veio a sua mente, assim que percebeu a incomoda proximidade entre o seu corpo e o do ser amado.

- Severo, me beije.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus enormes para minha irmã-beta-REVIEWER Shey. Ao pessoal que revisou, **Rita W. Malfoy**, **Shey**, **Yas**, **Lo1s.Lane**, **DevilAir** e **Wanda Heyl**, meu sinceros agradecimentos. Bjus!_


	13. Fina Linha Entre Amor e Ódio

_**CAPÍTULO XIII. FINA LINHA ENTRE AMOR E ÓDIO**_

A mulher que ele mais queria no mundo estava simplesmente lhe pedindo um beijo... como reagir à isso?

Sem conseguir projetar qualquer reação de imediato, a tensão tomou conta daquele quarto. De repente, aquele lugar frio se tornou mais quente que o inferno.

Os corpos semi-abraçados ligavam-se por uma eletricidade que parecia não querer que eles se separassem nunca mais.

Os doces lábios, tão próximos dos dele, imploravam pelo encontro... um convite que, para o seu contragosto, Snape se obrigou a recusar:

- Não. Você não está em condições...

Amélia bufou, inclinando-se um pouco mais para perto dele.

- Se você não me beijar, _eu_ vou beijar você. E considerando que o seu autocontrole seja o mesmo de alguns anos atrás...

Sentindo que a tentação estava preste a tomar conta do seu corpo, ele tentou se afastar... Mas o seu olhar, que se prendia nos olhos de Amélia, deixavam claro que a separação dos corpos era a última coisa que ele queria.

E Amélia não estava embriagada... ainda conseguia muito bem ler o desejo nos olhos dele.

Firme, ela o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de se afastar.

A outra mão foi carinhosa para o rosto dele, delineando cada contorno.

Com a voz roucamente provocante, ela disse.

- A sua pele está diferente.

Ele suspirou. Aquele mero toque era capaz de reacender um desejo que há muito ele tentava suprimir. Mantendo a sanidade, segurou a mão dela, afastando-a do seu rosto.

- Amélia... – ele disse num tom que oscilava entre suplicante e intimidante.

Mas ela o ignorou... Enquanto Severo afastava o seu braço, ela esticou o seu corpo até que os seus lábios alcançassem o pescoço dele... beijando, lambendo, mordiscando... Sem sequer perceber, ele arqueou o rosto para trás, de modo a dar mais espaço para que ela continuasse com as carícias. Com um movimento rápido, ela ajoelhou-se por cima dele. Passando a língua pela sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que se movia discretamente para baixo e sentia a ereção dele em seu sexo, Amélia pôde sentir a vibração das cordas vocais dele, num mais que contido gemido de prazer.

Ainda sem que ele percebesse, as mãos que tentavam afastá-la dele, agora, pousavam carinhosamente em sua cintura, apertando-a todas as vezes que Amélia o mordia.

Lentamente, a mão que tocava o rosto de Severo foi deslizando para baixo. Alguns botões da camisa foram abertos enquanto ela explorava o seu peito... E, ela sorriu satisfeita quando o viu olhá-la quase em desespero quando os seus dedos ágeis chegaram ao cós da calça...

Em mais um arroubo de sanidade, Snape tentou se afastar.

Amélia, dessa vez, o segurou pelo rosto, forçando-o a olhá-la.

- E agora, você quer me beijar?

Ele pareceu considerar a pergunta que ela fizera por um segundo...

E, no segundo seguinte ele já a atacara como um animal.

Snape se jogou por cima dela, beijando-a faminto, de forma quase dolorosa. E Amélia nada pôde fazer, se não correspondê-lo com semelhante fúria e intensidade.

O beijo...

Mesmo que temperado com saudade, o beijo ainda era exatamente como ela se lembrava... o mesmo sabor, a mesma paixão... Quase como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

E de repente, eles descobriram que, juntos, sentiam como se o tempo não tivesse passado... Como se eles nunca tivessem se separado, e como se nada de mal pudesse atingi-los.

Quando ela deu por si, já estava deitada por baixo de Severo.

O seu vestido já estava subido, deixando as suas coxas desnudas. Severo já beijava o seu colo, amassando os seus seios entre os dedos.

Era um erro, sem dúvidas... Mas como resistir a ele?

Os sussurros e o rangido da velha cama foram as únicas coisas a serem ouvidas quando ela se virou, novamente ajoelhando-se por cima dele e terminando de despir o vestido.

Snape simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da visão da mulher que amava trajando apenas lingeries.

Quase sem fôlego e usando o resto de decência e controle que ainda tinha, ele se obrigou a perguntar.

- Você não vai se arrepender?

- Ah, meu amor, eu já estou arrependida!

E, mais uma vez, o beijou.

XxXxXxX

A manhã logo chegou.

Os dois amantes, ainda despidos, dormiam abraçados, quando o barulho de tiros disparados por armas trouxas os despertou.

Snape sentou-se alerta, enquanto Amélia apenas abriu preguiçosamente os olhos e sussurrou:

- O que foi isso?

Ele voltou a se deitar.

- É um lugar perigoso, este. Provavelmente um assalto.

Amélia suspirou, aconchegando-se nos braços dele.

E eles desfrutaram de um breve momento de paz, onde sentiam que no mundo só existiam eles dois...

E essa paz acabou assim que Amélia percebera o que tinha feito: ela tinha acabado de selar o amor que sentia por ele. De agora em diante, tudo seria cada vez mais desesperador. E se ele morresse? E se acontecesse o previsto por Brian?

E, se existia uma coisa da qual Amélia tinha certeza era de que ela, naquele momento, ainda conseguia viver sem Snape... Mas não conseguiria jamais viver sem Edward e Phillipe.

Levantou-se bruscamente, vestindo-se em ritmo frenético.

Se ela terminasse tudo agora, talvez, ainda tivesse tempo de arrancar do coração o que estava sentindo e apenas viver...

Ela ficaria na Inglaterra até o ano letivo terminar... e, então, voltaria para Nova York com as crianças e seguiria a sua vida _sem_ Severo. _E sem riscos_.

Sim, estava decidido.

Nada mais podia acontecer entre eles.

Calçando os sapatos, Amélia disse, em voz baixa.

- Foi um erro, o que fizemos.

Ele se sentou, aproximando-se um pouco dela.

- Um erro? – Snape repetiu. Quase podia se ouvir o tom dolorido das duas palavras.

Ela mordeu o lábio...

Como explicar? Depois de tantos anos perdidos, como dizer a ele para se manter afastado? A única solução era a mentira... E a única arma que ela dispunha era o seu casamento falso... a única coisa que faria com que ele não fosse atrás dela.

- Sim, um erro. Você sabe que eu sou casada. Severo, eu amo o meu marido como jamais amei qualquer outro homem. O que inclui você.

- E porque você quis tanto? No caso de você não se lembrar, eu não estuprei você.

- Eu disse que tinha brigado com Brian. Estava triste, só isso... E por isso não me arrependo. Mas eu o amo, e não vou deixá-lo por nada nem ninguém. Nem traí-lo.

- Muito bem.

Ela já estava se levantando, quando foi impedida pela mão forte que a segurou pelo braço e a trouxe para perto dele... Pelos lábios que beijavam o seu ombro... Pela outra mão ágil já se encontrava na coxa dela, subindo o vestido.

Foi necessário sangue frio para interrompê-lo.

Com um fio de voz, ela suplicou:

- Deixe-me ir.

Ele bufou e a soltou. Ela não quis olhar para trás quando saiu do quarto.

Não quis ver a frustração nos olhos dele e nem revelar as lágrimas que começavam a brotar nos seus olhos.

XxXxXxX

O resto do fim de semana ela passou num pequeno hotel em Londres. Não estava disposta a voltar para Hogwarts e ter que enfrentar os vários estudantes, ou mesmo os seus filhos, que tanto se assemelhavam com o pai biológico.

Amélia sentia uma coisa que há muito tinha esquecido: depressão.

A tristeza profunda que parecia querer corroer o seu ser.

Se ela soubesse o que o resto do ano de 1998 lhe reservava... Aquela tristeza não seria nada, comparada a tudo que ela teria que enfrentar naquele ano que mal começara.

Na segunda-feira, ela retornou para a escola.

Perdeu o café da manhã e se atrasou para a sua primeira aula.

Quando entrou na turma do sexto ano de sonserinos e grifinórios, Amélia já sentiu que o dia seria longo.

Ainda não queria falar com ninguém, o que incluía alunos... O seu humor estava digno de... _Snape_.

E isso se transparecia pela expressão dela, já que todos os alunos se calaram assim que ela entrou na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Abram o livro no capítulo 12. Quero que vocês leiam e faça um resumo. E, _sim_, a nota será dada pela quantidade do que vocês escreverem!

No fundo da sala, uma menina de olhos azuis levantou o braço.

- _O que é_, senhorita Grey?

A garota que fazia questão de abusar da paciência de Amélia em todas as aulas sorriu satisfeita quando viu o rosto furioso da professora se voltar para ela.

- Sinceramente, os seus métodos avaliativos são terríveis!

Amélia estreitou os olhos, tendo que respirar fundo para não gritar com a menina.

- Quem é a professora?

- A senhora é.

- Logo sou eu quem decide os métodos avaliativos. Hogwarts tem um péssimo histórico de professores de Defesa, por que eu deveria ser diferente? Só isso?

- Não. Nós não vamos falar sobre a guerra hoje?

- Não! A menos que _a senhorita_ tenha algum questionamento, é claro.

Ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

- Er... na verdade, eu tenho. Espero que me perdoe, mas eu vi que o seu nome é Amélia B. L. McRough. E, eu estava pesquisando sobre a primeira guerra de Você-Sabe-Quem e vi que uma espécie de... _auror_ chamada Amélia B. Lair impediu a morte de dez aurores...

Amélia bufou.

- Se você quer saber se eu sou a vaca que furou os métodos do bom-velhinho-Dumbledore, levando assassinato e tortura para dentro do Ministério durante a minha gestão, era só perguntar! Sim, eu sou Amélia Beatrice Lair... _McRough_.

- E é verdade que você salvou dez aurores? Que você escapou duas vezes de Você-Sabe-Quem?

Ela suspirou, buscando paciência.

- Sim, é verdade.

Do outro lado da sala, ouviu-se um pequeno suspiro.

- Legal!

Ela virou-se para um menino de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados.

- Legal? Você acha legal, senhor Heamway?

Em passos largos, caminhou para onde o menino estava, aproximando o seu rosto do dele, com uma expressão de dor e ódio.

- Eu vou te dizer o é legal! É legal quando você recebe a cabeça dos seus pais como aviso! É legal ter que decidir por sua própria morte, para salvar dez pessoas das quais você não conhecia ou não gostava, e que, aliás, só foram capturadas por não ouvirem você! É _muito legal_ desistir da sua vida por pessoas que você acha que não merece viver! Sim... porque o meu feito heróico de devolver dez pessoas ao seu lar não foi produzido num campo de batalha... eu me entreguei ao Lorde das Trevas como troca por eles! Eu me conduzi à morte! _Isso é muito legal, não_?

"Mas legal ainda é quando o lorde decide que você vai ter que pedir para morrer! E você começa a ser torturada dia após dia, por pessoas de quem você gosta, por uma pessoa que talvez você ame! E é ele quem te leva para casa e te cura, só para que, no outro dia, você possa ser torturada de novo! _Muito legal_! Sabe o que acontece quando você começa a ser muito torturado? Você enlouquece! Você não sabe mais o que é tempo e espaço, e um minuto se transforma numa hora! Você não sabe mais viver e começa a virar uma massa mole... seus pensamentos começam a ser desconexos. Você não raciocina! E fugir? _Nem pensar_! Você não tem mais como, pois como bolar um plano de fuga? _Legal, não_?

"E, finalmente, o desespero! Quando você vê, já está com uma faca na mão, cortando seus pulsos e querendo que tudo aquilo acabe. O seu sangue é gostoso quando bate na sua boca... Tem gosto de morte. E, então a euforia se apossa de você por causa da perda de sangue e os seus delírios e loucuras se tornam ainda maiores! Muito legal!"

E, finalmente, Amélia mostrou as marcas em alto relevo de um corte preciso e reto que tinha em cada um dos pulsos.

O pobre menino, ela finalmente viu, tinha um dos semblantes mais assustados que ela já vira em toda a sua vida.

E toda a classe a olhava com um misto de admiração e horror.

Respirando fundo para buscar controle, ela disse.

- Isso é a guerra. É isso que acontece. Pensem bem antes de entrar para ela. Saiam.

Ela finalizou, com um nó na garganta por, mais uma vez, ter entrado naquele submundo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, minha irmã-beta-do-coração, e, naturalmente, para a galera que revisou: **Shey**, **Lara**, **Wanda Heyl**, **DevilAir**, **Yas**, **Lo1s** e um beijo especial para a **Srta. Kinomoto**, que teve a paciência de ler a minha singela fic em 2 dias (O.o)! Bjus!_


	14. A Grande Reunião

_**CAPÍTULO XIV. A GRANDE REUNIÃO**_

Ela já sabia que jogar as suas frustrações encima dos alunos não era a melhor postura a ser tomada por uma professora... e, por isso, não recebeu com nenhuma surpresa a intimação de McGonagall para aparecer em sua sala.

Nesse momento, Amélia estava na sala de Minerva McGonagall, tentando suprimir uma vontade quase incontrolável de selar a boca daquela velha com alguma azaração.

- Você não pode tratar os seus alunos daquela maneira, Amélia. Se você não se lembra, eles não são soldados prestes a entrar num campo de batalha! São só alunos!

Ela suspirou, coçando a cabeça freneticamente.

- A menina fez uma pergunta, eu respondi. Não tenho culpa se a pergunta foi sobre a guerra! Na guerra, eu não sei se você sabe, pessoas torturam e matam!

- São crianças!

- Fodam-se!

A mulher se levantou, furiosa.

- Eu não quero esse tipo de linguagem na minha escola!

- Logo, obviamente, eu não deveria estar na sua escola, McGonagall! Quer saber? Eu vou ficar nessa merda desse país até o ano letivo terminar, e, então, eu volto para Nova York, onde eu posso falar o que quiser, no tom que eu quiser!

- Você está pedindo demissão?

Amélia rolou os olhos, rindo sarcasticamente e aumentando o tom da sua voz.

- Oh, você percebeu?

Ela começou a fazer o caminho que a levaria para fora da sala da diretoria. Foi interrompida pelo grito descontrolado de McGonagall.

- Você também pretende abandonar a guerra?

- Que guerra? Eu não vim por causa da maldita guerra!

- Mas está nela! E nós precisamos de todo apoio, mesmo que seja de alguém como você!

- Foda-se! Eu vim pra essa maldita terra para averiguar apenas uma coisa e, (adivinha!), eu já a descobri! _Ele é inocente_! O resto pode se explodir, que eu não me importo!

- Como uma pessoa pode ser tão egoísta?

- Quantas vezes você quase morreu? Sou egoísta mesmo! Ou você achava, quando me contratou, que eu vim para essa guerra para evitar a morte de criancinhas inocentes?

- Eu jamais pensaria que uma pessoa como você pudesse ser altruísta!

- Exato! Ainda bem que sabia no que estava se metendo!

A diretora suspirou, tentando se acalmar um pouco, enquanto Amélia chegava à porta e a abria.

Com um fio de voz, Minerva perguntou.

- E a Ordem?

- Farei o que puder, até o final do ano letivo.

Antes de fechar a porta, Amélia ainda ouviu a voz de McGonagall dizer:

- Você está suspensa do seu trabalho por 15 dias! Sugiro que descanse e cure esse humor!

XxXxXxX

Aquele era o segundo encontro de Amélia com Brian em muito pouco tempo, e, assim como o anterior, não estava muito amigável.

Entre eles, um advogado fazia a mediação entre os acordos de posse de imóveis e as alfinetadas que ambos faziam questão de soltar.

Ao invés dela descansar e curar o seu humor durante a suspensão, ela preferiu se estressar ainda mais, cuidando do divórcio.

- Então, Brian, você vai assinar?

- Vou.

Imediatamente, o amontoado de papéis que já tinham sido assinados por Amélia foi entregue ao loiro.

Depois de dar um pesado suspiro, ele assinou.

- Ótimo – o advogado tomou os papéis das mãos dele. – Agora a questão mais importante: a custódia das crianças. Eu sou muito amigo de _vocês dois_, e adoro os meninos, vocês sabem... então, se tiver a menor possibilidade de ser feito um acordo, nós faremos. Lutar pela guarda deles seria um processo sofrido que é melhor evitarmos.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Depende dele.

Sem uma palavra, Brian assentiu.

- Então eu diria que eles passariam o tempo de escola com você, Amélia, aqui na Inglaterra, e as férias com Brian. Solução rápida e simples.

Brian pareceu querer concordar, mas Amélia logo crispou os lábios.

- Não é justo! Primeiramente porque eu trabalho na escola... Não tenho tempo para eles! E poderia até funcionar, caso eu ficasse na Inglaterra, mas eu estarei voltando à Nova York no final do ano letivo.

O brilho no olhar de Brian foi intenso.

- Você poderia dar licença um estante, Doutor Greylager?

O advogado levantou-se.

- Estarei na outra mesa. Assim que precisarem de mim, chamem.

E saiu, sentando-se numa mesa próxima à do casal.

Brian sorriu.

- Você não vai ficar aqui?

- Não.

- Conversou com ele?

Ela suspirou.

- Apenas o suficiente. E levei em consideração o que você disse, e... _menti_ pra ele. Disse que nós tínhamos um casamento saudável e que eu amava você mais que qualquer outra pessoa no universo. E nada mais vai acontecer entre ele e eu... pelo menos enquanto isso puder pôr em risco a vida de Ed e Phill.

- Finalmente! Mia, tudo o que eu quero é a sua felicidade. E eu lhe darei esse divórcio e, se você quiser, até assino o testemunho do seu casamento com ele, mas somente quando tudo se acalmar! Agora, no entanto, você não acha melhor que tudo continue como está? Pense!

Ela assentiu.

- O nosso casamento não pode se desfazer, ou os meus argumentos não serão mais válidos. Se continuarmos juntos, porém, ninguém poderá contestar o nosso casamento.

Ele assentiu, chamando de volta o advogado.

- Dr. Greylager, eu sinto muitíssimo por trazermos você até a Inglaterra para nada... será que você poderia arquivar esse pedido?

O advogado amigo da família sorriu junto com Brian... Amélia, séria, apenas pensava se deveria ou não contar para o marido que todo o estratagema serviria apenas para manter Snape afastado – os Comensais ainda pensavam que eles estavam juntos.

XxXxXxX

Faltava um dia para a maldita suspensão acabar.

Amélia queria pensar que tudo de que sentia falta era dos filhos – afinal, duas semanas longe deles era o pior dos castigos –, mas, lá no fundo, ela também sentia saudade da escola em si... da sensação de seguridade, da alegria daquelas paredes...

Odiava ver que o tempo tinha tornado-a mais sentimental!

'_Amanhã... Amanhã eu volto.'_

O resto daqueles quinze dias tinha se passado ao lado de Brian... E foi até divertido! Ela fazia questão de sair com ele como se fossem um casal apaixonado... Tudo para fugir do que não queria sentir por Snape...

Com sorte, ele veria os dois de mãos dadas e desistiria de vez.

Depois de um dia particularmente longo, em que os dois foram à um jogo de quadribol e depois jantaram num bom restaurante, Amélia fitava o teto daquele hotel, tentando ignorar o irritante ressonar do há muito adormecido Brian.

Era tão tarde, que ela sobressaltou-se quando sentiu um clarão perfurar seus olhos.

Demorou a focalizar a simples palavra que se formava no ar:

_**REUNIÃO**_

Pela primeira vez, a Ordem da Fênix chamava.

XxXxXxX

Amélia ofegou, fitando aquela sala ampla e iluminada.

Os feitiços para proteger o local foram tão fortes, que a aparatação se tornou difícil. O cansaço podia ser visto no rosto de quase todos os presentes, e um menino ruivo no canto da sala parecia ter perdido uma parte das sobrancelhas.

Ela realmente esperava encontrar mais gente no local – pelo que sabia, a Ordem da Fênix tinha muito mais pessoas do que apresentava-se naquela sala: Apenas Remo Lupin, que ostentava um corte profundo no rosto, os aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt e Nymphadora Tonks, que ela conhecera no dia em que Snape comprovara a sua inocência, Harry Potter, a julgar pela semelhança com o finado amigo Tiago, o ruivo que perdera parte da sobrancelha, uma menina de cabelos espessos e, não podia faltar, Severo Snape.

Em silêncio, Amélia sentou-se ao lado de Remo Lupin, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso. Tentou não olhar para Snape, que, do outro lado da sala, não tirava os olhos dela.

- Muito bem – McGonagall iniciou, olhando atravessado para Amélia. – Agora que todos chegaram, Severo vai contar o motivo pelo qual nos contatou a essa hora.

Ele se levantou. Evitando o confronto, Amélia fitou os seus pés.

_Ela o amava._

- Eu não tenho muito tempo, então serei breve: Narcissa finalmente concordou em me contar o paradeiro de uma das Horcruxes.

Amélia sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago ao ouvir Severo falar de Narcissa... O rosto dela talvez até tivesse corado um pouco, mas ninguém percebeu: O falatório se instalou imediatamente na sala, e apenas terminou quando, em voz alta e num tom de professor, Severo continuou.

- Está guardada na torre proibida do castelo de Rowena Ravenclaw, e se trata de um espelho.

Tonks, a auror espalhafatosa de cabelos azuis, perguntou:

- Tá, beleza... Mas onde fica essa tal torre, como agente faz pra saquear ela, e tal? Tipo, Snape, pegar uma Horcrux é bem difícil. Agente precisar saber pelo menos o que nos espera.

O olhar que Tonks recebeu foi tão frio que poderia congelar qualquer oceano.

- Primeiramente, a _tal_ torre fica no castelo de Ravenclaw (e é por isso que se chama "Torre Proibida do _Castelo de Ravenclaw_"), e se você, Tonks, tivesse o mínimo de cultura, saberia que ele fica no País de Gales.

- E porque ela é proibida? O que tem demai...

- Segundo – ele continuou, ainda mais aborrecido – não me interrompa! Se o seu conhecimento fosse um pouco além de como transformar a cor do seu cabelo, saberia que a torre proibida é onde Ravenclaw guardou os seus mais preciosos bens quando estava perto de morrer. Centenas de bruxos já morreram em busca dessa torre. Mas – ele disse assim que ela abriu a boca para interrompê-lo novamente – eu descobri como o Lorde entrou... ou pelo menos boa parte do percurso.

Remo Lupin falou, segurando a mão de Tonks.

- Você sabe... então _você_ teria que ir buscá-la?

- De fato.

- Mas, Severo, isso colocaria em risco o seu posto como espião. Que desculpa você daria para ir ao País de Gales?

- Isso é problema meu. Mas eu preciso de alguém que vá comigo. Preciso que alguém me assista.

- Eu vou! – O lobisomem imediatamente se ofereceu.

Snape crispou os lábios imediatamente.

- E vai dar que desculpa para os lobisomens? Você já está ocupado, Lupin.

Minerva se levantou.

- Eu vou.

- Muito velha – Amélia suprimiu o riso e, ao perceber a curvinha no canto do lábio dele, percebeu que ele também estava. – E tem que ficar cuidando de Hogwarts.

Ela voltou a sentar, bufando.

Shacklebolt foi o próximo a se oferecer.

- Eu posso passar o meu dever de cuidar do Primeiro Ministro para outro

- Muito bem. Eu gostaria de ensinar alguns feitiços das trevas a você ant...

Mas, antes que Snape pudesse concluir a voz quase raivosa de Potter ressoou na sala.

- O Shacklebolt fica! Eu irei com você! E aproveito para provar que você...

- Cale a boca, Potter! Você não consegue sequer se concentrar para fechar a sua mente, o que lhe faz pensar que pode me ajudar? Só atrapalharia, e, provavelmente, mataria nós dois!

- Eu _quero_ ir! Já peguei uma Horcrux com Dumbledore!

- Sim. – O sorriso sarcástico se alargou. – _E ele acabou morto_.

Não fossem quatro pessoas segurando Potter, provavelmente Snape sairia de olho roxo depois desse comentário... embora quase nada – nem a iminência da agressão – desfizesse aquela curva infame no lábio dele...

Quase nada. Apenas isso:

- Eu posso ir.

A confusão silenciou, quando Amélia se ofereceu.

- Não – Snape disse, simplesmente.

- Por que não? Não estou desmerecendo o Shacklebolt, mas ensinar feitiços das trevas toma tempo... e eu estudo magia negra por diversão. Eu sou ágil, boa em destruir coisas... E você poderia dizer que agente apenas viajará juntos. Eles pensam que somos amantes, de qualquer forma.

- Não!

- Me dê um motivo!

- É muito perigoso. Isso é, praticamente, uma missão suicida. Eu não vou deixar você ir.

Amélia deu de ombros, embora o coração tivesse aos pulos com a demonstração de carinho dele.

- Eu não pedi a sua permissão.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Sim, eles vão buscar uma Horcrux! E eu adorei escrever isso! Hehehehe!_

_Bjus para a **Shey**, a minha super-beta-irmã. E milhões de agradecimentos para o pessoal que revisou: **Srta. Kinomoto**, **Lara**, **Yasmin**, **DevilAir**, **Wanda Heyl** e **Lo1s.Lane**. Continuem comigo até o fim! Aliás, já escrevi o capítulo final! Bjus!_


	15. Preparativos da Lua de Mel

_**CAPÍTULO XV. PREPARATIVOS DA LUA DE MEL**_

O que pesava mais naquela volta à Hogwarts? Alívio ou insegurança? Ela não sabia.

Alívio, porque finalmente poderia ver os seus filhos, de que ela tanto tinha saudades e já não queria se separar nem por um segundo... Insegurança, pois, depois de espalhar aos quatro ventos que não queria entrar na guerra, tinha se metido numa missão suicida, e ela nem sabia exatamente porque tinha feito aquilo.

Sim, de fato, ela estava com vontade de participar da missão... Provavelmente apenas para tentar evitar que Snape se matasse – embora ela tentasse se convencer a todo custo que apenas não queria que a missão de destruir parte da alma de Voldemort fosse um fracasso pelo mero desconhecimento de Artes das Trevas.

Ela suspirou, andando pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts, enquanto tentava tirar a imagem que insistia em lhe perseguir: o cadáver de Snape.

'_Vai dar tudo certo, Amélia. Vai dar tudo certo!'_

Concentrando-se para pensar positivo, ela abriu a porta da sua sala...

Apenas para ver Elizabeth sorrindo, para desejá-la boas vindas.

- Mia!

Amélia deu um sorriso cansado... Não estava com paciência para os infindáveis interrogatórios de Elizabeth sobre com quem ela saiu sábado à noite.

- Ah, Lizzy! Não esperava encontrar você aqui!

As duas trocaram um abraço tímido.

Enquanto Elizabeth providenciava chá para as duas, Amélia apenas se acomodava na sua própria sala.

- E então? Finalmente de volta! O estresse passou?

- Nunca estive estressada. Foi só uma desculpa que aquela velha arranjou para me afastar.

A loira deu um sorrisinho abafado.

- E então? O que você fez durante as semanas de férias?

Amélia deu de ombros.

- Isso ou aquilo. Nada de especial. Os meninos, como estão?

- Ótimos! Sabe, eu passei um tempo com eles... São crianças adoráveis! Especialmente Phillipe! Você sabia que ele se interessa por Artes das Trevas?

- É mesmo? – Amélia fingiu surpresa. Ela sabia que os dois garotos se interessavam por Artes das Trevas, pois, assim como os seus pais fizeram, procurava ensiná-los desde que eram muito pequenos.

- Sim! Espero que você não se importe, mas ensinei algumas coisas a ele!

- Eu já ensinei _um pouco_ a ele... Mas espero que ele não tenha aprendido nada ilegal! O que eu ensino é apenas defensivo – mentiu.

Elizabeth mordeu o lábio.

- Talvez eu tenha ensinado um pouco mais que isso. Mas o que eu podia fazer, o menino é _muito _interessado!

Amélia crispou os lábios. Não queria que ninguém interferisse na educação dos seus filhos nesse sentindo.

Mas o que a intrigou foi o fato de Elizabeth sempre ter sido pessoa boa – da sua própria maneira peculiar... como ela poderia ter aprendido o suficiente sobre artes das trevas para ensinar coisas ilegais para seus filhos? Amélia ainda se lembrava que, em Hogwarts, as notas da colega de quarto não eram das maiores, e ela vez por outra, pedia sua ajuda nas matérias.

Mas Amélia deixou de pensar nisso assim que dois meninos de cabelos e olhos muito negros abriram a porta.

Ela não pôde evitar que o coração pulasse quando, depois de duas semanas, viu os rostos tão parecidos.

E percebeu o quanto eles pareciam com o pai.

- Ed! Phill! Que saudade!

Amélia não conseguia apagar o seu sorriso abobalhado enquanto abraçava os dois.

Edward disse:

- Recebi as notas da última prova de poções, mãe. Tirei um Ótimo!

- Parabéns!

Elizabeth, sorrindo, disse:

- Ah! Talento para Poções, exatamente como o pai!

O sorriso de Amélia morreu.

Os dois meninos olharam para a mulher.

- _Como nosso pai_? Você sabe quem é o nosso pai?

Ela mordeu o lábio, como confusa.

- Ah, Mia, você não contou a eles?

Com os lábios crispados, ela respondeu.

- Aparentemente, não.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso amarelo para os meninos, enquanto começava a se encaminhar para a porta.

- Nesse caso, é melhor eu ir! _Tchau_!

E saiu.

Rapidamente, Phillipe demandou:

- Ela sabe quem é o nosso pai? Afinal, Amélia por que você não conta para nós?

Amélia evitou o olhar dos meninos. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a voz calma, apesar do nervosismo que faziam as suas mãos suarem e tremer.

- Porque não. E você, como foi na prova de poções?

- Aparentemente _também_ puxei a meu pai _desconhecido_ e tirei um Ótimo. _Quem ele é_?

- Eu não vou contar! É melhor para vocês que não saibam.

O menino olhou para a mãe da mesma maneira que Severo olhava quando se sentia ultrajado. Sem dizer uma só palavra, ele saiu.

Amélia se jogou numa poltrona, sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar.

- Mãe?

Ela olhou para o filho, que vinha, carinhoso, em sua direção.

- Eu queria que você entendesse... Agente não quer ver você triste, mas eu acho que é nosso direito saber quem é o nosso pai.

Amélia tentou sorrir, angustiada.

- É. E eu juro que, um dia, eu direi. Mas, nesse momento não dá.

- Por que?

- Ah, meu amor... Se eu contasse, provavelmente estaria envolvendo vocês em algo muito perigoso...

- Na guerra?

- De onde você tirou essa conclusão? – ela perguntou com o coração pulando.

- Bem, você trabalhou na guerra passada...

Lentamente, suspirou, sentindo que não podia mentir.

- Sim, Ed. Se eu contar, provavelmente estarei envolvendo vocês na guerra.

Ele assentiu, sensato.

- Então você jura que um dia conta?

- O mais breve possível.

Então, ele deu um beijo e foi saindo da sala.

- Para onde você vai?

- Lizzy vai dar aula de Artes das Trevas para agente, agora! Tchau!

'_Lizzy...?'_

XxXxXxX

A semana se passava, e, cada vez mais freqüentemente, Amélia se encontrava com Severo para discutir quando e como partiriam para buscar um novo Horcrux, em reuniões secretas e quase particulares da Ordem da Fênix.

Agora era sexta-feira, e, mais uma vez, Amélia estava numa sala da Casa do Grito, escutando a voz aveludada de Snape.

- Poderemos fazer a viagem amanhã pela noite, antes da hora do jantar.

Ele tinha contado há pouco, que para fazer com que Voldemort aceitasse a pequena viagem dele com Amélia, tivera que entregar a ele uma nova poção que passara anos desenvolvendo. O efeito que ela tinha de deixar a pessoa que a ingerisse num estado em que, para todos, ela parecia morta: sem respiração, sem batimentos cardíacos... Até que o antídoto fosse tomado. O Lorde das Trevas pretendia usá-la em Azkaban, para liberar seus presos.

Uma poção perigosa nas mãos erradas.

- E o que você disse para ele, Severo – Amélia perguntou, curiosa. – Simplesmente que estava com vontade de viajar comigo?

Ele deu um meio-sorriso um tanto maligno para Amélia.

- Para os Comensais, Amélia, nós estamos secretamente casados e saindo em lua-de-mel.

Ela não pôde evitar a risada.

Ele continuou.

- E, para tanto, você deverá trocar a sua aliança por uma que você encontrará no meu antigo escritório, na última gaveta do canto esquerdo da parede em que fica a porta que dá para o quarto. Ela tem um fundo falso. A aliança está logo abaixo dela. E não esqueça de trazer a minha amanhã.

Amélia assentiu, tentando não deixá-lo perceber que ela já tinha encontrado antes essas alianças... As alianças que ele usaria, anos antes, para pedi-la em casamento.

McGonagall, que nada partilhava do clima amistoso, disse:

- Então você sairá do castelo às sete horas. Quer que eu avise à Madame Pomfrey para cuidar da medicação do seu filho?

- Não, não. Elizabeth se dá muito bem com os dois, eu vou pedir para que ela cuide disso. Porém eu quero, sim, que Pomfrey cheque todas as noites se ele, de fato, recebeu o remédio.

XxXxXxX

No momento em que a noite de sábado chegou, Amélia terminava de fazer as suas malas.

Quando já estava encolhendo-as, Elizabeth abriu a porta.

- Mia! Já vai?

- Sim, sim. Você tem certeza que pode dar os remédios a Edward? Seria um alívio para Pomfrey. Ela odeia ter que ver os efeitos colaterais da poção.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou forte. E não será problema algum.

- E faça-os estudar para Trato de Criaturas Mágicas! Não estão muito bem nessa matéria!

Ela assentiu, enquanto via Amélia sair da sala, vestindo um casaco por cima do vestido e colocando as malas dentro a sua pequena bolsa.

Como já tinha se despedido dos filhos, fez logo o seu caminho pela densa Floresta Proibida, até chegar ao ponto em que a aparatação era válida.

E, pela primeira vez em semanas, Amélia aparatou no bar fétido em que se encontrava com Snape.

Sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar o que tinha acontecido na última vez em que estivera aqui.

Sem reparar que a expressão no rosto dos freqüentadores era bem menos hostil que normalmente, aproximou-se de Snape, que sentava-se na mesma mesa de todas as vezes.

Ele levantou-se assim que ela aproximou-se. Beijou a sua mão.

Amélia tirou da bolsa a aliança que ele deveria usar. Num gesto que ela preferia ter evitado para manter a sua sanidade, vestiu o anel no anelar esquerdo de Snape, quase matrimonialmente.

Com as mãos dadas, os dois saíram do lugar, e, imediatamente, desaparataram.

**XxXxXxX**

_É... as coisas estão caminhando para o fim... Agora começa a reação em cadeia que leva à vingança!_

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a** Shey**, minha irmã-beta, que betou mais esse capítulo. E meus mais profundos agradecimentos ao pessoal que revisou:** Lara**,** Yas**,** Anita Black**,** Lo1s.Lane**, **Mary-Snape-Lupin**,** DevilAir** e **Wanda Heyl**._


	16. O Castelo de Rowena

_**CAPÍTULO XVI. O CASTELO DE ROWENA**_

E os dois chegaram ao seu destino.

Aparatar num lugar onde você nunca esteve era uma tarefa complicada... Mesmo se tratando de uma aparatação lado-a-lado. A sensação claustrofóbica era ainda pior do que numa aparatação normal.

Mas, talvez pela proximidade em que se encontrava com o homem a quem ela negava o seu amor, Amélia não sentiu absolutamente nada.

Apenas o arrepio que cruzou a sua espinha quando uma rajada de vento frio passou cortante por ela.

Ela olhou ao seu redor, procurando qualquer sinal de reconhecimento... mas simplesmente não sabia onde estava. Apenas que, pelas palavras de Snape, era algum lugar no...

- País de Gales – ele disse, um tanto aborrecido, segurando a aliança que agora se encontrava em seu dedo.

Amélia suspirou, tentando não lembrar que aquilo, nos olhos dos Comensais da Morte, era a aliança de casamento dos dois.

- Então... Nós vamos passar o fim de semana aqui... _Todo ele_. Mas em que momento desse fim de semana vamos roubar a Horcrux?

- Nesse exato momento. É melhor agirmos enquanto encobertos pela escuridão.

- E onde ficaremos o resto do tempo?

Ele deu um sorriso quase maldoso.

- Aqui.

Amélia olhou ao seu redor. É claro que ela não deveria levar as palavras de Snape a sério... Afinal, naquele lugar só tinha mato! Eles estavam no meio de uma floresta, completamente cercados por frondosas árvores e – a julgar pelo barulho que vez por outra escutavam – estavam na companhia de animais.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ela perguntou, tendo cuidado para manter um tom ligeiramente incrédulo.

- _Aqui_? Você que dizer aqui mesmo, no meio do nada? Ou aqui, na casa que você herdou do seu pai que só fica (eu espero) há alguns quilômetros de distância?

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu quero dizer, Mia, aqui, no meio do nada. O Lorde me recomendou essa floresta para passar a... _lua de mel_. – Amélia sentiu mais um arrepio, mas dessa vez o vento frio da floresta não tinha nada a ver com isso. – Disse que a minha casa seria muito arriscada, já que, de quando em vez, o Ministério faz uma batida por lá. Mas isso foi bom: Sem querer, ele me levou a ficar bem próximo do castelo de Rowena.

Amélia tentou sorrir – embora fosse difícil, ao sentir que as condições de hospedagem deles seriam precárias – enquanto tirava uma mala encolhida da sua bolsa e a transformava de volta no seu tamanho original.

Snape, por sua vez, retirou do bolso das suas vestes a miniatura de uma barraca e imitou o gesto de Amélia.

Agora, bem em frente a eles, tinha se armado um perfeito acampamento... E, olhando para ele, Amélia sentiu o seu corpo congelar: Apenas uma barraca apertada para os dois... Se ele quisesse alguma coisa... Será que ela teria sangue-frio suficiente para resistir?

De repente, toda o plano de ajudar na guerra ficando ao lado de Snape enquanto ele pegava uma Horcrux e destruía Voldemort deixou de parecer uma boa idéia.

Tentando ignorar as fortes e insistentes batidas do seu coração, ela perguntou.

- Uma só?

Uma curvinha maldosa formou-se nos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que os seus olhos contemplaram-na com desejo.

- Estamos em lua de mel, Amélia. Seria um completo desperdício trazer duas barracas para um casal que está acampando em lua de mel, você não acha?

Ela jamais admitiria o rubor que tomou conta do seu rosto.

- Sim, mas...

- São dois quartos.

- Ah.

Amélia respirou fundo, sentindo-se ligeiramente mais aliviada – embora ainda achasse perigosa a idéia de passar a noite com Snape dentro de uma mera barraca. Tentando não pensar na hora de dormir, caminhou para dentro da barraca, enquanto ele checava o seu relógio e dizia:

- Está na hora. Amélia você deveria trocar de roupa.

De fato, o acampamento era satisfatoriamente grande para manter os dois afastados o suficiente para não caírem em tentação.

Caminhando para o quarto da direita, Amélia tentava manter-se pensando nisso. Nada aconteceria naquele fim de semana! Snape sempre se concentrava muito quando o assunto era trabalho – o que era o caso. Sem falar que ele era demasiado orgulhoso para ir atrás dela, e já tinha sido muito difícil manter-se todo esse tempo longe dele para ela desistir da separação.

Bem próximo do quarto, mas ainda na primeira salinha que carregava poucos móveis, Amélia deparou-se com uma antiga garrafa de absinto. Quase sorriu, quando viu perigosas lembranças de um passado um tanto distante povoarem a sua memória.

Era incrível como conseguia amar aquele homem da mesmíssima maneira.

Imediatamente antes da porta de lona que levaria ao seu quarto, um grande armário de poções trazia os mais variados e coloridos líquidos – viscosos ou não – que só serviria para curar mazelas quase... _incuráveis_.

Amélia parou para examiná-las. Ela nunca tinha pensado que aquela missão era, real e potencialmente perigosa... Mas ninguém, nem mesmo Snape, se daria ao trabalho de trazer tantas poções caras e complicadas só por precaução.

Ela, por um momento, se perdeu, perguntando-se se agira corretamente em acompanhá-lo. Mas os seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz macia e ligeiramente aborrecida que vinha do lado oposto do cômodo.

- Você poderia se apressar? São só poções. Disse que a missão era suicida.

Amélia o olhou e sorriu, antes de entrar no seu quarto, dizendo:

- Eu protejo você.

Enquanto ela vestia uma calça, botas e uma camiseta – roupas que, provavelmente, estavam guardadas há décadas –, jamais poderia imaginar que, lá fora, Snape se deliciava com a visão da silhueta de seu corpo esguio e amaldiçoava a lona, por ser tão fina e indiscreta, a missão, por exigir que ele ficasse tão perto dela depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, Amélia, por ser tão linda e perfeita e provocar todos aqueles... sentimentos que há tanto fizera questão de apagar da sua vida, e, principalmente, amaldiçoar a si mesmo, por não conseguir se controlar quando estava perto daquela mulher em particular.

Ele ainda acompanhava a silhueta quando a porta de lona se abriu e Amélia – bem mais parecida com a Amélia do passado – surgiu.

- Estou pronta.

Por um momento ele pensou que não conseguiria tirar o seu olhar dela, completamente hipnotizado. O seu estado normal só voltou quando percebeu o rosto de Amélia corando levemente – ele odiava o que sentia.

- Sim, certo. Mas antes – ele caminhou até o sofá onde tinha uma caixa com duas varinhas dentro. Entregou uma delas a Amélia. – Nossas varinhas não podem ser rastreadas, caso seja investigado o desaparecimento da Horcrux. Essas não têm dono.

- Então vocês realmente seqüestraram Olivaras?

- Sim. Eu mesmo participei do seqüestro, por sinal. Ele está trabalhando para os Comensais sob império. E essas foram roubadas da loja – ele deu um meio sorriso.

E, a medida que os dois caminhavam pela densa e escora floresta, caíram num silêncio constrangedor, quebrado apenas pelos eventuais sussurros de feitiços para paralisar ou matar algum infeliz animal que cruzasse seus caminhos ou pelo uivo fantasmagórico do vento.

Horas pareceram se passar.

E, finalmente, quando Amélia já tinha perdido a esperança de chegar ao seu destino antes do amanhecer, eles encontraram uma clareira. Uma exclamação escapou dos lábios de Amélia quando viu o que tinha no centro dela.

- Uau!

O castelo de Ravenclaw era, provavelmente, a construção mais majestosa que Amélia já tivera a chance de ver em toda a sua vida.

Todo branco com leves toques em azul, o castelo se erguia imenso. Nas suas inúmeras torres, gárgulas em forma de corvo eram vistos reluzentes, feitos de prata maciça, segundo a lenda, com penetrantes olhos negros de enormes ônix.

Ao seu redor, um jardim suntuoso, com várias heras e flores. Amélia pôde perceber certas plantas venenosas de incrível beleza e folhas secas que envolviam as heras e davam ao lugar um esplendor digno do Éden.

E, circulando e protegendo todo aquele cenário, um rio de águas cristalinas passava com uma correnteza rápida.

- Isso é... lindo!

Severo colocou a mão nas costas dela.

- Sim, de fato. Mas não se deixe enganar... Está vendo aquela rosa amarela?

Ele apontou para uma das plantas venenosas que brotavam no jardim.

- Uma Plotoeira.

- Bela. Mas tem um veneno tão poderoso que mata quase instantaneamente quem a tocar.

- Belo mais perigoso.

Ela sentiu o hálito quente de Snape se aproximar do pescoço dela e a voz perigosamente aveludada sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Como você.

E, como se nada tivesse dito, saiu em direção ao rio.

Atônita, Amélia levou um segundo para se recuperar e segui-lo.

- Tem um barco – ele disse.

Apontou então para uma velha jangada que estava ancorada a uma distância de mais ou menos três metros de distância deles.

- Vamos pegá-lo.

Amélia olhou, desconfiada, para a jangada.

- Me parece muito fácil.

- Nadando, então?

- Talvez.

Para testar a temperatura da água naquela noite fria, Amélia colocou a ponta do seu indicador nela. E, com um gritinho, puxou-o de volta.

- AI!

Como se fosse um forte ácido, a água queimou a sua pele, deixando-a ligeiramente escurecida e fazendo-a sangrar um pouco.

Snape segurou a mão dela, examinando o local. Com um feitiço, estancou o sangramento e anestesiou o dedo.

- Obrigada.

- Impossível nadar?

- Aposto que não tem peixes nesse rio.

Um sorriso quase vitorioso tomou conta do rosto dele.

- Parece que a nossa única opção é o barco. Se você tivesse me ouvido logo de início, teria evitado... – ele segurou mais uma vez no dedo queimado dela – _aborrecimentos_.

Tentando ignorar a sua irritação, Amélia viu Snape se encaminhar para o barco e segurar a corda que o mantinha ancorado àquela margem do rio.

Mas a corda não se desamarrava.

Ele tentou um feitiço, mas não deu certo.

Bufou.

- Devíamos ter trazido vassouras.

Amélia se aproximou, sentindo-se um pouquinho melhor com o fracasso dele. Apontando para o céu, ela mostrou:

- Não adiantaria. Ouça o barulho do vento: é como se ele se chocasse contra algo. Certamente tem barreiras.

Então, olhando para o barco, Amélia viu que tinha uma espécie de concha lá dentro.

- Severo, olhe – ela apontou.

- Usar o ácido para dissolver a corda?

Amélia assentiu enquanto se adiantava, esticando a mão e pegava a concha dentro da canoa.

- Não vai funcionar.

- Por que não tentar?

Ele bufou e tomou a concha das mãos de Amélia.

No mesmo momento, ela, magicamente, mudou a sua forma, e o que era arredondado tomou a forma e o tamanho da marca negra que Snape carregava em seu braço.

Amélia olhou tensa para o objeto nas mãos de Snape.

- O Lorde das Trevas mexeu nisso, com certeza.

Ele assentiu, pegando cuidadosamente a água do rio e jogando-a na corda. Imediatamente, ela dissolveu.

- Funcionou!

Antes de entrar no barco, Amélia ainda deu um ligeiro sorrisinho sarcástico. Com os lábios crispados, ele a seguiu.

E, justamente como os barcos que levavam os calouros a Hogwarts, o barco começou a navegar sozinho, no exato momento em que os dois se acomodaram.

O trajeto até a outra margem foi, no mínimo tenso.

O barco parecia derreter em todo aquele ácido em forma de água. Era como se aquela madeira velha e apodrecida estivesse prestes a sucumbir, matando os dois. Eles podiam sentir o calor da água. Estavam suando.

E, quando chegaram do outro lado, nos jardins de Rowena, respiraram aliviados e se apressaram em sair da jangada.

Mágica fez a corda grossa reaparecer e voltar a ancorar o barco, da mesma forma que estava na outra margem.

Amélia suspirou, encarando o inusitado meio de transporte.

- Ravenclaw poderia ter colocado um portão, ao invés de um rio assassino.

- Eu achei fenomenal.

Amélia sorriu.

Suspirou o aroma das flores que vinha daquele jardim realmente belo.

Severo segurou a sua mão e disse, aborrecido.

- Agora vamos enfrentar...

Deram um passo, finalmente atingindo a grama.

- ...o belo e o perigoso.

E, antes que ele pudesse acabar aquela frase, as inúmeras e inofensivas estátuas de gesso tomaram vida, formando um exército poderoso pronto para matar os invasores: Amélia e Severo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para minha super-irmã beta, Shey. E, é claro para as POUCAS pessoas que revisaram, **Lo1s.Lane**, **DevilAir**, **Lara **e **Shey**._


	17. Heras e Hidras

_**CAPÍTULO XVII. HERAS E HIDRAS**_

- Belo e perigoso – o sussurro esganiçado de Amélia ressoou, enquanto ela ainda segurando a mão de Severo e dava um passo para trás. As outrora belas estátuas de gesso aproximavam-se dos dois lenta e ameaçadoramente. – Você poderia ter me avisado!

Snape apertou a mão gelada dela e a afastou um pouco mais rapidamente do caminho das Heras.

- Eu também não esperava por isso.

Dando mais um passo para trás, ele sacou a sua varinha, apontou uma das Heras e sussurrou um feitiço: Da ponta do artefato mágico saiu uma grande bola de fogo que explodiu ao atingir pelo menos três estátuas.

Por um momento eles suspiraram aliviados – embora tivessem certeza que explodir as estátuas com mágica parecia simplesmente fácil demais. E o alivio passou completamente assim que a poeira assentou e eles puderam ver que além do feitiço não surtir efeito algum sob as criaturas, ele também pareceu deixá-las um pouco mais zangadas – a expressão no rosto delas mudara ao passo que marchavam em sua direção com um pouco mais de velocidade.

Snape olhou pra Amélia, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Parecem ser a prova de feitiços!

Ela rolou os olhos, dando mais um passo tímido para perto do rio assassino.

- _Jura_? O que agente faz agora?

Menos de um metro de distância.

Amélia observou atônita uma das Heras derrubarem uma árvore com um simples empurrão – árvore que, aliás, quase caiu sobre os dois. Ela jamais poderia negar que isso contribuiu, e muito, para aumentar o tremor que sentia nas pernas e a sensação de sudorese excessiva.

Snape segurou a mão dela, que ainda olhava impressionada da árvore que quase a esmagara à Hera que a derrubara, e a fez passar pelas folhas da árvore caída até chegar do outro lado – para se livrar do ataque eminente de uma Hera que, Amélia não percebeu, já estava bem perto dela.

Ele arrancou dois galhos finos e entregou um para Amélia, que o olhou um tanto incrédula.

- O que? Você espera que elas morram só...? – Amélia ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Pegue o maldito galho!

Com um menear da varinha, Snape os transformou em pesadas barras de ferro. Um quê de desespero tomou conta de Amélia... Ele não esperava realmente que, depois dos anos que tinha passado longe dos campos de batalha, ela simplesmente soubesse como usar satisfatoriamente uma barra de ferro contra um inimigo, esperava?

- Eu não luto!

- Vai ter que lutar! – Snape bufou, saindo de perto dela, em direção às Heras. – Eu devia ter trazido Shacklebolt!

E ela, naquele momento, achava que deveria ter ficado em Hogwarts. Mas o fato é que Amélia não podia ficar parada esperando ser assassinada por estátuas. Tomando fôlego, ela se adiantou.

- _Ok... ok... Você consegue_...

Tentando impor toda a força que ela outrora possuía, Amélia golpeou uma das estátuas com a barra de ferro. E funcionou!

Olhou desconfiada para os pedaços no chão. Tinha sido fácil demais. _Mas, que se dane! Ela não tinha muito tempo para pensar naquele momento!_

E, uma a uma, os dois foram golpeando as Heras, até que apenas três se aproximavam deles, de longe, e uma imensidão de cacos brancos bagunçava os jardins.

- Isso foi fácil! – Amélia brincou, esquecendo completamente do susto inicial.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Foi, mesmo. Não esperava. Mas você tem bastante força para uma dona de casa!

Ela sorriu, marota.

- Isso é porque você não sabe o que uma dona de casa passa!

- Eu adoraria que vo...

Mas a frase nunca foi completada, pois um barulho ensurdecedor tomou conta do jardim: O gesso espalhado pelo chão, de repente, começou a se liquefazer e se rearrumar. As Heras, novamente, erguiam-se imponentes, visivelmente mais fortes e zangadas...

_E bem mais numerosas!_

- Mas que merd...?

- Estão se reproduzindo!

E estavam também mais rápidas em seu intento de atacar o casal!

E que estratégia usar agora? Obviamente eles não podiam destruí-las! Assim, eles apenas ficaram empurrando-as, tentando a todo custo _apenas sobreviver_. Quando eles foram perceber, já estavam bem afastados um do outro: ele perto da porta do castelo, e ela se aproximando cada vez mais do rio.

O desespero lentamente tomava conta dos dois.

- O que eu faço? – Ela gritou, atraindo a atenção dele, que tentava empurrar uma Hera com a barra de ferro, sem quebrá-la.

- Qualquer coisa! _Apenas não as quebre_!

Amélia se viu caminhando mais para perto do rio. Duas Heras aproximavam-se dela: uma pela sua esquerda e uma na sua frente. Ela empurrou a que estava na sua frente com um pouco mais de força – sentindo um arrepio de medo quando esta cambaleou e, por sorte, não caiu e se despedaçou no chão. Mas, ao virar a barra para empurrar a Hera da sua esquerda, o inesperado aconteceu: Ela segurou a ponta da barra e empurrou Amélia violentamente.

Por um momento, ela pensou que ia morrer: estava caindo bem em cima de uma das flores venenosas.

Teve que ser muito rápida para conseguir desviar a queda com a mão – mas não conseguiu evitar deslocar o pulso com a manobra.

- ARGH!

Ela rolou para o lado, enquanto uma das Heras se aproximava para deferir um golpe certeiro em seu peito.

Mais que rapidamente, ela rolou e se levantou, machucando ainda mais o pulso.

O golpe que deveria ter acertado nela foi tão forte que afundou o chão e quebrou o braço de gesso da Hera.

- Merda!

Tentando ignorar que o pedaço caído se transformava numa outra Hera, Amélia apanhou a barra de ferro e voltou a empurrar as oponentes, enquanto era mais e mais afastada para o lago.

- Severo, cheque a porta!

- O que?

- _Cheque a porta_!

Snape, correndo, afastou duas ou três estátuas, e chegou à porta.

- _Trancada_!

- Arrombe!

Uma série de explosões foi ouvida.

- Não funciona!

- Como agente vai sair daqui?

Ele se calou um pouco, pensando. E, finalmente.

- Elas são como a Hidra de Lerna!

Amélia empurrou mais uma – seu pé esquerdo chegou ao limite da margem e derrapou. Ela quase se desequilibrou. Desespero.

- _O que_?

- A história de Hércules, _mitologia_! Temos que destruir a principal!

- Eu sei da maldita mitologia! É uma das três que faltaram! Onde elas estão?

Amélia tentou dar mais um passo para trás, mas não conseguiu. Estava agora completamente encurralada: Não tinha mais para onde recuar, e muito menos como voltar para onde Snape estava, pois um exército de estátuas de gesso a impedia.

E, para piorar, agora que ele finalmente chegara a essa conclusão, as três Heras que eles deviam ter destruído já estavam misturadas a todas as outras, que agora, já passavam de quarenta.

Ela mordeu o lábio, quase perdendo o equilíbrio novamente.

Num ato desesperado, Amélia golpeou pelo menos três Heras de uma vez, derrubando-as no rio ácido. Ela correu para mais longe da margem.

E, para a sua surpresa, um momento depois, elas não voltaram.

Amélia quase conseguiu rir.

- Severo, o rio! É pra jogá-las no rio!

- _Não vai funcionar_!

- Funcionou!

E ela, freneticamente, começou a empurrar Hera por Hera no rio, até que conseguiu fazer o seu caminho para perto de Severo e ajudá-lo a afastar mais algumas que ameaçavam seriamente a sua integridade física.

Amélia estava de costas para o rio quando ele anunciou, numa voz rouca que ela pouco presenciara sair dele: _uma voz de medo_.

- Amélia, eu disse que não funcionaria.

Quando ela virou o rosto, viu, escalando para fora do rio várias imagens.

Eram brancas, mas nada lembrava as belas estatuas de pouco tempo atrás: eram como monstros gigantes e constatou que, em suas mãos, traziam espadas.

Desesperada, ela se virou.

- Agora agente morre!

Os dois estavam tão concentrados em distinguir o que aqueles seres formavam, que nem perceberam que uma delas estava perigosamente próxima de Amélia e com a sua mão de gesso segurou o ombro dela e o esfacelou.

- ARGH!

Ela caiu ajoelhada no chão. A Hera estava pronta para desferir o golpe fatal, mas...

- AMÉLIA!

Com a barra de ferro firme em suas mãos, Snape deu um golpe certeiro que quebrou a cabeça da estátua. Mas Amélia nem teve tempo para comemorar, pois, atrás de Snape, um dos novos monstros, munido com uma espada, estava prestes a matar o grande amor da sua vida.

- SEVERO, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Ele se virou.

Mas a lâmina já estava sendo empurrada em direção ao seu coração.

Ele fechou os olhos, esperando a dor do inevitável golpe.

- NÃO! – Amélia gritou, não aceitando, e fechou os olhos, esperando que o corpo do seu amado caísse por cima dela.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, minha idolatrada beta e irmã... E, logicamente, para a galera que revisou: **Lara**, **Yasmin**,** DevilAir**,** Wanda Heyl **e** Shey**._


	18. A Torre Secreta

_**CAPÍTULO XVIII. A TORRE SECRETA**_

_ - SEVERO, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!_

_Ele se virou. _

_Mas a lâmina já estava sendo empurrada em direção ao seu coração. _

_Ele fechou os olhos, esperando a dor do inevitável golpe. _

_ - NÃO! – Amélia gritou, não aceitando, e fechou os olhos, esperando que o corpo dele caísse por cima dela._

Mas a única coisa que ela teve foi o silêncio.

Tremendo rezando silenciosamente, levou um segundo para que Amélia reunisse coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos... Apenas para ver, estatelada, que o jardim estava exatamente da mesma maneira que ela e Severo encontrou quando chegaram: A bela calmaria das Heras e folhas secas contrastando com o colorido das flores.

Não tinha mais barulho de destruição: Apenas o suave canto dos pássaros.

Amélia suspirou, olhando para Snape. Este, por sua vez, encarava o lugar onde há pouco estava a Hera que teria o matado.

Com um fio de voz ainda assustado, ela disse:

- Mas o que aconteceu?

Severo se voltou para ela, atônito. Estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse.

- Aconteceu que nós somos as pessoas mais sortudas do mundo.

Amélia, ainda confusa, aceitou a mão dele. Tentou ignorar a dor que vinha do seu punho quebrado e do ombro esfacelado.

- Mas...?

- Aconteceu que a Hera que quebrou o seu ombro – ele disse fazendo um feitiço que concertou o ombro dela – era justamente a cabeça de todas as outras. Quando ela se desfez, todas as outras pararam e voltaram para os seus lugares.

- Inclusive a que ia matar você? – estendeu o pulso para ele curar.

- Felizmente, inclusive ela.

Amélia riu. Num gesto tresloucado e completamente fora de tudo o que ela queria para aquele momento, ela se jogou nos braços de Severo, abraçando-o forte, enchendo o seu pescoço de beijos.

- Eu pensei que você ia morrer!

Ele bufou, afastando-a... Sempre se concentrando na missão – Amélia quase riu.

- Nós dois quase morremos.

Amélia suspirou, olhando para as Heras que, agora, pacificamente enfeitavam os jardins.

- Para que isso tudo, hein? Toda essa proteção? Você sabia?

- Bem, me foi dito que a maioria não passava do jardim... Mas eu nunca acreditei nisso.

- Parece ser bem verdade... Mas por que esse medo de arrombamento?

- A velha era paranóica. Sabe quem ajudou ela a construir todas as armadilhas?

- Não.

- O seu caso, Salazar Slytherin.

- Ah, explicado.

Snape crispou os lábios.

- Ele tinha medo que os sangue-ruins colocassem as mãos no tesouro da amada.

- E o tal espelho é um tesouro porque...?

- Porque ele foi o primeiro presente que Slytherin deu a ela. Diz a lenda que Ravenclaw se desfazeria de tudo, menos desse maldito espelho...

- ...E é por isso que Você-Sabe-Quem o quis!

- Exato.

Amélia suspirou, absorvendo a breve lição de história.

- E então? Hora de tentar abrir a porta.

Ele bufou.

- Já tentei até explodir e não consegui.

- E bater?

Snape estreitou os olhos.

- _Como_?

- Já tentou bater?

Ele rolou os olhos, achando impossível que aquela idéia desse certo.

- Não, Amélia, eu _não_ tentei bater na maldita porta!

- Severo, ao que parece, a chave de tudo aqui é o simples! O barco, a destruição da Hera, por que não a porta? Essas armadilhas parecem querer brincar conosco! Então não faria mal se agente apenas tentasse bater!

- Fique à vontade!

Amélia crispou os lábios para a má vontade dele, adiantou-se e bateu na porta.

E, para a surpresa de ambos, um barulhento ranger anunciou que a porta estava se abrindo.

Ela simplesmente não pôde evitar um risinho, enquanto a expressão aborrecida dele aflorava.

Bufando, ele se adiantou para o castelo.

- Apenas me siga, Amélia.

E ela, de fato, o seguiu.

O seguiu pelo que pareceram milhares de corredores. Infindáveis salas e quartos.

O castelo era esplendoroso em cada mínimo detalhe... Não surpreendia que ele não tivesse sido saqueado: com aquele comitê de recepção, era difícil acreditar que muitos visitantes tivessem a sorte de chegar ao lado de dentro do castelo vivos.

Mas o interior do castelo em si, pelo menos até o momento, não oferecia perigo algum.

- Você tem alguma idéia de onde agente está indo?

- Sim. Essa parte Narcissa me contou.

Amélia parou por um momento, sentindo o seu coração falhar – ele sequer percebeu. Suspirou pesadamente e voltou a acompanhá-lo.

Não ia perguntá-lo como ele conseguiu arrancar as informações de Narcissa... Pelo menos não agora. Não queria deixar que o seu óbvio e patético ciúme interferisse na missão.

Começaram a descer um lance de escadas.

- Severo, não deveria ser uma torre? Torres são altas e não subterrâneas!

- Sim, mas como a torre é _secreta_, nenhum lugar melhor para esconder a sua entrada que nas masmorras!

Ela apenas o seguiu, sem discutir.

Lentamente, à medida que desciam cada vez mais, a beleza do castelo ia se perdendo. Logo os dois caminhavam por um túnel que muito lembrava os esgotos. Ratos passavam por cima dos seus pés como se não tomassem o conhecimento das figuras humanas... e sabe-se lá o que mais tinha naquele fiozinho de água esverdeada e mal-cheirosa que os dois eram obrigados a pisar.

Finalmente, chegaram ao fim do caminho: era uma parede lisa, com o contorno de um corvo em tinta branca... Mas os olhos eram os mesmos dos gárgulas que Amélia vira: enormes ônix.

- E agora?

Como se já tivesse ido lá centenas de vezes, Snape circundou a figura do corvo com a varinha, dizendo palavras que Amélia não conseguia distinguir, e, por fim, bateu nos dois olhos.

Quase imediatamente, os olhos de ônix penetraram na parede e a linha que desenhava o pássaro tornou-se prata brilhante... Tão brilhante que Amélia não conseguiu manter seus olhos abertos, pois não suportou tanta luminosidade.

E quando o clarão sumiu, uma porta em formato de corvo se abria para uma imensa escadaria em espiral.

- Eis a torre secreta.

Amélia olhou, admirada, para a magnitude das escadas.

- Oh... isso será uma longa subida.

E, de fato, foi.

Pelo menos meia hora de subida íngreme se passou, até que a escadaria finalmente, acabou.

Os dois estavam tão cansados que nem puderam apreciar totalmente a vista daquela sala esplendida.

As tochas davam a luz à saleta redonda e, circulando-a, vários objetos de grade valor. Eram pedras, jóias, pratarias... Um verdadeiro tesouro que se escondia nos confins daquele castelo assassino.

E no centro de tudo uma espécie de pedestal se destacava dentre todos os tesouros ali guardados. Estava completamente iluminado e, acima dele, exatamente onde a luz incidia, não havia absolutamente nada.

Amélia olhou ao redor, ligeiramente tentada a pegar pra si algum relíquia.

- Não toque em nada! – Snape avisou, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos.

- Eu não ia tocar em nada!

Ele bufou, caminhando em volta da sala, enquanto Amélia ia direto para o pedestal no centro da sala.

- Severo, por que uma mulher teria um pedestal no meio da sua sala de tesouros?

- Deus sabe, ela era louca!

- Certo, mas não faz sentido!

Ele se aproximou.

Olhou para o pedestal, vendo que, na parte de cima, havia um tipo de rachadura.

Como se para saber se era realmente um defeito ou só uma listra que sempre estivera lá, Severo passou a mão.

E, imediatamente, o mármore se quebrou a partir da rachadura... E imediatamente formou-se sobre a superfície o desenho da marca negra.

- O Horcrux está aqui.

Amélia assentiu em concordância.

- Também acho. Devemos quebrar a coluna?

- Não. É extremamente perigoso quebrar ou tocar em qualquer coisa daqui.

- E como...?

- Eu tenho uma idéia.

Erguendo a manga da sua camisa, Snape colocou a sua marca negra junto ao desenho.

Uma luz arroxeada tomou conta do lugar e um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou, abafando os gritos de Snape, que tentava desesperadamente tirar seu braço de junto daquela pilastra.

Amélia tentou ajuda-lo, mas foi inútil. Por quase um minuto completo, o braço de Snape ficou colado ali. Um fio de sangue apareceu e Amélia desesperou-se mais. Os gritos dele eram simplesmente insuportáveis.

E, tão de repente quanto teve inicio, a força que o prendia se dissipou e os dois caíram para trás, no chão.

Amélia ajoelhou-se de frente para Snape, que ofegava e segurava o braço com uma expressão dolorosa. A sua marca negra se esvaia em sangue. Delicadamente, ela a tocou e uma dor a acometeu – ao puxar o seu dedo, viu que um pequeno animalzinho comia a sua carne. Eram dezenas desses animais que atacavam o braço de Snape.

Os bichos literalmente o devoravam, mas tudo em que Severo pensava era na missão.

- O espelho – ele disse com a voz baixa.

Amélia olhou para trás e viu que, suspenso no pedestal e iluminado com a luz forte estava o espelho de Ravenclaw: a Horcrux.

- Ele não vai sair de lá – ela se voltou para ele, preocupada demais para se importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse a missão. – O seu braço?

Ele fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

- Parou de doer. Tinha uma coisa me mordendo, mas ela parou. Não se importe com isso.

Amélia rasgou um pedaço de pano da sua camisa e limpou o ferimento, onde se podia ver no lugar da antiga marca negra vários pares do que pareciam ser pesinhos de criaturas muito pequenas.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Eu não estaria falando se eles ainda estivessem trabalhando. Agora, vá pegar o espelho.

Ela assentiu, levantando-se – agora era só pegar o maldito espelho e eles poderiam voltar para casa. Logo estaria acabado.

Mas assim que o espelho finalmente parou em suas mãos, Amélia percebeu que não poderia estar mais enganada: Um forte terremoto atingiu o lugar, seguido por um ensurdecedor barulho de desmoronamento.

E a porta da entrada se fechou.

Desesperada, Amélia tentou explodir as paredes, mas foi inútil. Simplesmente não tinha saída.

Quase rindo da própria desgraça, ela foi se sentar do lado oposto ao de Snape, respirando com dificuldade.

- Estamos presos.

Ele fechou os olhos, recostando-se a parede.

- Sim.

- E vamos morrer aqui.

- Eu disse que era missão suicida.

- Ótimo!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Sim, o final já está chegando... Já passei – e muito – da metade da fic..._

_Bjus para a Shey, que continua tendo paciência suficiente para betar essa fic. E, sempre, para o pessoal que revisou: **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **DevilAir**, **Lo1s.Lane**, **Srta. Kinomoto**, **Shey** e **Lara**._


	19. Confissões de uma Torre Oscilante

_**CAPÍTULO XIX. CONFISSÕES DE UMA TORRE OSCILANTE**_

A noção de tempo naquela torre isolada era incerta.

Quanto tempo fazia que os dois estavam ali? Parados, absortos em pensamento... cada um sentado numa extremidade da sala, recostados à parede de pedra nua, apenas respirando. Quanto tempo? Se Amélia não se enganava, já devia ter se passado mais ou menos duas horas.

O calor era quase insuportável.

Mas o pior de tudo naquela situação era ter que ouvir a respiração de Severo, cada vez mais cansada. Ela não sabia ainda ao certo o motivo, mas ele estava bem mais pálido que o normal.

O silêncio – fora a respiração ofegante de Snape – reinava, e ela apenas brincava com o espelho que horas refletia a sua imagem suja e cansada, horas o rosto do Voldemort que ela conhecera anos atrás.

Saber que morreria ali era agonizante.

- Amélia.

Ela levantou a cabeça, para ver o sorriso fraco de Snape.

- Que?

- Eu tenho uma notícia.

Ela suspirou.

- Espero que seja boa.

- Na situação em que nos encontramos, acho que é boa notícia para mim. Os insetos na minha Marca Negra, sabe?

- Hm?

- Eu menti quando disse que não estava sentindo nada.

- Mentiu?

Snape assentiu lentamente.

- Eu... Eu sinto que eles estão se alimentando do meu sangue... e, talvez, não tenha mais muita coisa para eles comerem.

Ela fechou os olhos, controlando-se para não deixar o desespero tomar conta do seu ser.

- Você vai morrer e me deixar só?

- Sim.

Silêncio.

Milhões de coisas passavam-se na cabeça dela... imagens dos dois juntos, felizes... Cada vez mais, a certeza do amor que voltara ainda mais forte se apoderava da sua mente e coração.

E, agora, ele morreria na frente dela, pensando que não era amado, e ela teria que sobreviver com o seu cadáver por sabe-se lá quantos dias, até que a fome e a sede... ou quem sabe a falta de ar, levasse a sua própria vida.

_Não_. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir sem lhe dizer algumas verdades.

- Severo?

Fraco, ele levantou o rosto para encará-la.

- O meu casamento é uma mentira. Uma grande mentira, nunca passou de pura conveniência. Eu amo Brian como o amigo. Ele é o meu melhor amigo. _Só_.

- _Amigo_?

Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Nós nos casamos para que os _seus_ filhos tivessem um pai, já que eu não queria procurar você. Mas, em doze anos de casados, nunca ficamos juntos sequer uma vez! Eu inventei que o amava porque tinha medo de que, se ficássemos juntos, eu pudesse acabar colocando em risco a vida dos nossos filhos.

- Mas... – Ele respirou algumas vezes com dificuldade. – Se os comensais já pensavam que nós estávamos juntos, pouca diferença faria se era verdade ou não.

- Eu sei! – ela limpou a primeira lágrima. – Mas eu estava com medo de começar a amar você como eu já tinha amado... Quando agente se separou foi simplesmente desesperador e eu não queria passar por isso de novo, caso você morresse. E eu estava insegura, porque Dumbledore, na lembrança, dizia que você estava apaixonado por Narcissa... Foi medo e ciúme, o que me fez mentir.

Ele assentiu.

- Nossos filhos... Eles se parecem tanto com você! – Algumas lágrimas que ela não se deu ao trabalho de limpar. – Sabe, eles têm os seus olhos! Os mesmos olhos negros profundos que nunca me deixaram esquecer de você. Eles são magros, e têm cabelos pretos e oleosos, como o seu. Falar com Phillipe é o mesmo que estar falando com você. Ele é tão formal, e, mesmo criança, esconde os seus sentimentos, e eu sou uma das poucas que consegue decifrá-lo. E... eu descobri isso há pouco: eles têm muito talento pra poções!

Snape deu uma pequena risadinha e disse.

- Eu já estou orgulhoso deles.

- Eu queria que você os conhecesse.

- Eu queria conhecê-los.

Amélia chorou abertamente.

O que ela tinha dito sobre seus sentimentos, principalmente, tinha sido uma revelação até mesmo para ela. Tudo que ela queria era ter tido coragem para arriscar um pouco mais... certamente teria sido mais feliz...

Quando os seus soluços finalmente pararam e as lágrimas cessaram, a voz de Snape ecoou.

- Amélia?

Era impressionante o quanto o seu rosto estava melancólico. Ela nunca tinha o visto com aquela expressão: a mais pura dor.

- Sim?

- Narcissa... foi apenas um caso que durou um pouco mais. Por ter sido mais longo, Dumbledore pensou que eu a amasse. De fato, eu estava apaixonado por Narcissa, fascinado... mas, na minha vida inteira, só consegui amar uma pessoa.

Ela sorriu, sentindo os olhos voltarem a marejar.

- Quando você voltou, eu já não estava mais com ela... e desde então, não consigo pensar em outra pessoa que não seja você.

- Severo...

- Essas alianças... _eu nunca pensei que um dia revelaria isso_. Essas alianças foram compradas duas semanas antes de você ir embora. Eu ia pedir você em casamento, mas não sabia como. Quando eu me decidi, meu pai morreu e eu adiei os planos.

- Então nós jogamos o nosso tempo fora?

- Exato. E eu sempre me senti culpado por nunca ter entregado as alianças... ou por não ter pedido pra você ficar.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não chore, Mia.

- Eu amo você. Muito. Mais que a minha vida.

- Eu também.

Lentamente, Amélia enxugou as lágrimas e começou, com o coração aos pulos, a engatilhar até ele.

Era tudo que ela sempre quis ouvir. Tudo o que ela sabia, mas precisava ter a confirmação pelos lábios dele, daquela maneira tão franca e aberta que ele fizera.

Quando chegou perto dele e acariciou o seu rosto... Enquanto ele, hipnotizado, passou as mãos frias e suadas pelos cabelos dela...

Eles sabiam, naquele momento, que nem o tempo e nem a vida foram capazes de acabar com aquele sentimento, de tão forte que era... Não seria a morte que os separaria.

Os seus corpos jazeriam juntos naquela torre para sempre. As suas almas caminhariam de mãos dadas, em rumo ao além vida, ao desconhecido. A única certeza que os dois tinham era a de que, não importava o que acontecesse, eles ficariam juntos.

Os olhares se prenderam... Nunca, talvez, tinham se olhado com tamanha sinceridade. Os olhos negros já não estavam mais tão escuros e ele não se importava com as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto dela.

E, finalmente, as bocas sedentas se encontraram...

Uma explosão de amor e desejo tomou conta dos dois, e logo não se sabia mais a que corpo era de quem. Eram dois se tornando um.

Severo a agarrou mais forte, pressionando os seus corpos.

Naquele momento, nada mais importava: a vida, a família... ou o motivo que a fazia segurar firmemente um espelho em sua mão.

A mão distraída que segurava o espelho se abriu para abraçá-lo mais forte.

E, quase em câmera-lenta, o espelho caiu no chão, estraçalhando-se em mil pedaços.

O sobressalto separou o corpo do casal, que pôde ver os pedaços acenderem-se numa luz intensa e refletirem um rosto despedaçado de Voldemort. E eles explodiram diversas vezes, até reduzir todo o vidro a mero pó.

- Está destruída? – Amélia perguntou, incerta.

- Está.

E, de repente, a torre começou a tremer, como outrora já tinha feito... como se um terremoto estivesse abalando a sua estrutura.

Só que, dessa vez, _realmente abalou_.

As paredes de pedra começaram a desabar. Um grande pedaço cairia na cabeça de Snape, se Amélia não o tivesse puxado.

O barulho ensurdecedor não os deixava se concentrar.

- O que agente faz?

Amélia gritara, sacando a sua varinha, enquanto Snape tomava forças sabe-se lá de onde e se levantava.

Uma parte inteira da parede caiu, fazendo entrar uma grande baforada de ar. Snape foi até o buraco que acabara de ser aberto, vendo, a mais ou menos uns vinte metros de queda, o jardim: Porém no chão uma plantação inteira das ultra-venenosas plotoeiras.

- Nós vamos pular!

Amélia foi para o lado dele.

O seu coração falhou quando viu a altura e onde deveria cair.

- Nós vamos morrer!

Uma pedra a acertou.

- Rápido! Enquanto caímos, use o _aguamenti_ com o máximo de força que você puder empregar!

Era loucura, mas, quando mais uma pedra a atingiu, ela viu que não tinha muita escolha, senão pular.

E, de mãos dadas, os dois pularam.

Durante a breve queda, Snape causou uma explosão que abriu uma cratera no chão. O jato de água conjurado pela varinha de Amélia – e ajudado pela de Snape – serviu para encher a cratera, mesmo que precariamente.

E, com um barulho de água se espalhando – e um grito de Amélia – os dois caíram.

Um segundo depois, viram a torre desabar completa, bem ao lado deles.

A poeira que subiu foi acompanhada das tossidas do casal que tentava a todo custo escapar da muito profunda piscina improvisada.

- Você está bem?

Amélia deu um gemido.

- Estou... Sai do castelo, afinal. Você?

- Precisando de sangue.

Conseguiu, finalmente, sair da cratera. Ajudou Snape... Ele parecia tão fraco! Passou um minuto sentado, ofegando – e, enquanto isso, a torre voltava a se erguer.

- Temos que chegar à cabana...

Amélia mordeu o seu lábio inferior em desespero. Olhou para o barquinho ancorado há poucos metros dele e tentou sorrir, passando otimismo.

- Pelo menos agente já sabe como fazemos para chegar ao outro lado... Fora dos limites, poderemos aparatar.

Apoiando-o, Amélia caminhou até o barco. Rapidamente, dissolveu a corda com a água ácida do rio e acomodou-se junto com Severo no barco. Imediatamente, o caminho tenso até a outra margem começou.

E foi então que Amélia teve uma iluminação:

Aquela concha, quando segurada por um Comensal da Morte, ganhava o mesmo formato e tamanho da Marca Negra. Aquela água tinha queimado a pele de Amélia... Então, talvez...

- Severo, pegue a concha!

Com o rosto pálido, ele perguntou.

- Como?

- Pegue a maldita concha e a encha de água!

No momento em que ele segurou a concha, o formato mudou, tornando-se uma réplica perfeita da Marca Negra... E ele entendeu.

Cheio de esperança, ele encheu a concha com o ácido encostou-a em sua antiga Marca.

Amélia virou o rosto quando a fumaça e o cheiro de carne queimada começou a subir e empestear o ambiente.

Quando o barco atracou na outra margem, Snape baixou a concha e, dentro dela, dezenas de pequenos insetos que antes estavam comendo o seu sangue agora jaziam mortos no recipiente em formato de caveira.

Suspiros aliviados de ambos os lados puderam ser ouvidos.

Pela primeira vez em horas, Amélia sorriu verdadeiramente.

- Ainda quer conhecer nossos filhos, Severo?

Um tímido sorriso dançou nos lábios dele.

- Nós vamos sobreviver.

E, dizendo isso, ele se levantou, seguido por Amélia.

Ela segurou na sua mão e logo aparatou junto com ele, desaparecendo daquele belo cenário.

E, assim que desapareceram, uma criatura encapuzada e mascarada saiu dos fundos de um frondoso arbusto – um Comensal da Morte.

Lentamente caminhando até a margem...

O capuz foi abaixado e a máscara retirada, revelando o rosto envelhecido de Frederick Schwartz, que olhava esperançoso para a sua imagem refletida nas águas cristalinas. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios finos.

- Amélia, Amélia... Quem diria que um dia eu finalmente conseguiria me vingar? Nunca esqueci do seu sorriso quando me viu na prisão... E nunca vou esquecer a sua expressão antes de morrer.

Sorrindo ainda mais abertamente, Schwartz sumiu.

**XxXxXxX**

_100 reviews! Obrigada, meninas!_

_E continuem revisando! Heuhueheuheueheuh!_

_Bjus para a Shey, maninha e beta querida, e para as minhas maravilhosas incentivadoras: **Yas**, **Lara**, **Shey**, **Lo1s.Lane** e **DevilAir**._


	20. Sobreviventes Por Quanto Tempo?

_**CAPÍTULO XX. SOBREVIVENTES... POR QUANTO TEMPO?**_

Descansar... Era tudo no que eles podiam pensar, assim que chegaram àquela cabana. Tomaram banho, medicaram-se, alimentaram-se... E, finalmente, a cama era o que os aguardava.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Amélia disse, levantando-se.

Com a voz ligeiramente afetada, Snape retrucou:

- Por que não vamos para o meu?

Quais seriam as implicações daquilo? Não importava. Tudo que já tinha sido dito entre os dois naquele castelo não podia ser mudado, e ela, agora, não tinha mais espaço para fugir do maldito sentimento que tanto condenava.

De repente, Amélia pensou nos anos perdidos. Nos _doze_ anos perdidos. Ou ainda mais: se ela contasse o tempo em que passou no exército ao invés de ter continuado na Inglaterra, _ao lado dele_, quinze anos.

Era tempo _demais_. Tempo em que ela poderia ter ficado ao lado dele, sendo feliz... _Tempo jogado fora_. E ela simplesmente não podia mais desperdiçar um minuto sequer... Não depois de tudo que fora dito.

Nada importava mais.

A mulher impulsiva de outrora tinha retornado, e tudo que ela queria naquele momento era ficar ao lado do homem que sempre amou e sempre amaria.

- Vamos.

O caminho para o quarto foi silencioso.

A cama...

Os dois se deitando novamente, juntos, apenas para dormir.

Os braços de Amélia logo encontraram o abraço de Severo, e a sua cabeça pôde deitar preguiçosa em seu peito.

Apenas as batidas do coração dele e o silêncio.

Aquele movimento de vai e vem da respiração do amado... há quanto tempo ela não ficava assim, apenas sentindo a felicidade de estar ao lado dele?

E a visão da Marca Negra em carne-viva.

- Você-Sabe-Quem vai perceber isso, não vai?

Ele fechou os olhos.

Cansado, temeroso... Agora ele finalmente tinha um motivo pra ficar vivo.

Lentamente, ele suspirou. Não era homem de demonstrar o que sentia, e não era agora que ia começar a fazê-lo.

Com o rosto completamente inexpressivo, disse.

- Provavelmente.

- Então... você não vai mais voltar lá, certo?

- Errado.

Amélia respirou fundo, sentindo uma leve pontada em seu coração.

- Isso, Severo, seria a sua confissão de culpa.

- Não comparecer mais aos encontros também. Eu preciso ir e continuar com o meu trabalho até quando...

- _Você morrer_?

- Sim.

Ela sentiu os olhos queimarem mais uma vez.

Tentou bravamente para segurar as lágrimas, enquanto se apertava mais contra o corpo de Snape.

- Eu não posso ver você morrer. Por favor.

Ele se certificou de que Amélia não estava olhando para o seu rosto... e então, apertou os olhos, numa expressão de pura dor.

- Eu vou fazer o meu possível.

- Sobreviva... por favor, sobreviva.

Ele sentiu a primeira lágrima quente molhar o seu peito.

- Se eu sobreviver, você vai se casar comigo?

- Assim que essa maldita guerra acabar.

- Então... eu vou sobreviver.

- Eu amo você.

Mas nenhuma palavra foi dita pelo resto daquele dia em que os corpos exaustos quiseram apenas descansar.

XxXxXxX

O resto do domingo foi, de fato, como uma lua de mel para o casal de antigos amantes... A felicidade reinava imponente...

O casal tinha certeza de que esta alegria seria temporária, mas jamais poderiam imaginar que ela acabaria tão rapidamente... Jamais poderiam imaginar os eventos funestos que aquele fim de semana provocaria.

Distante daquela pequena floresta em Gales, quatro pessoas faziam uma pequena e sombria reunião.

Lorde Voldemort sentava-se no centro da sala suja e empoeirada, numa espécie de trono. Ao seu lado, de pé, as duas irmãs Black, Bellatrix e Narcissa, enfeitavam o local com a sua beleza.

Na frente dos três estava um Comensal...

_Frederick Schwartz._

O Comensal da Morte estava ligeiramente ofegante. A barra das suas vestes negras estava suja de lama molhada, que formava uma poça suja ao seu redor.

- Schwartz – o Lorde cumprimentou.

O homem fez uma longa reverência e, finalmente disse:

- Eu segui Snape e Lair, como o senhor ordenou.

O rosto deformado de Voldemort contraiu-se numa expressão furiosa.

- Eu acredito que o fim de semana dos dois ainda não tenha terminado, Schwartz. Se eu não me engano, eu dei ordens _claras_ para você vigiar os dois até eles estarem de volta.

- Eu sei! E estou disposto a voltar para lá, se ainda for preciso! Mas uma coisa muito sinistra aconteceu!

As feições do mestre imediatamente se formaram interessadas, enquanto as duas belas mulheres apuravam os ouvidos para não perder sequer uma palavra.

Schwartz suspirou e, finalmente, começou.

- Eles quase morreram. Eu não sei o que eles queriam, mas invadiram o castelo de Ravenclaw! E, sinceramente, invadir uma propriedade é um programa de lua de mel bem estranho!

Voldemort estreitou os olhos.

- O castelo de Rowena? Eles saíram vivos? Levavam alguma coisa?

- Eles saíram vivos, sim. Mas não carregavam nada.

- Como saíram?

- Pulando de uma torre que estava se destruindo... pulando num campo de rosas venenosas.

Ele assentiu.

- Sim, eu sei o que eles faziam lá. Conte-me tudo que viu, Frederick.

XxXxXxX

Depois daquele longo e apaixonante domingo, nem a Floresta Proibida parecia potencialmente perigosa... Tudo era um imenso arco-íris para os amantes.

Amélia virou-se para encarar Snape.

- Obrigado por me trazer até aqui.

- Eu não deixaria você andar por essa floresta sozinha. Aliás, não quero você ou os meus filhos por aqui.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, debochando.

- Você nem os conhecem e já está dizendo que são seus, é?

- Essa aliança – ele tocou a aliança que Amélia vestia – prova que os meninos _e você_ são meus. Então seja uma boa menina e obedeça.

- Belo exemplo de marido... já estou até reconsiderando o "eu aceito".

E, entre os risos abafados do casal, um beijo apaixonado foi trocado, antes da inevitável despedida.

- É melhor eu ir. Vou contar ainda hoje a Phill e Ed quem é o pai deles.

Ele sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez.

- Vá. Mas, na sexta, nos encontramos de novo.

- Certo.

E, lentamente, Amélia começou a caminhar.

O seu olhar sonhador passeando pelas árvores e ignorando o som da aparatação de Severo.

Como a sexta demoraria a chegar...

XxXxXxX

Enquanto Amélia caminhava para o castelo de Hogwarts, Snape chegava ao seu esconderijo.

A felicidade ainda corava as suas faces e um sorriso abobalhado o deformava, quando percebeu uma figura estranha em sua sala.

Recostada à parede lisa do quarto escuro estava a bela figura de Narcissa Malfoy. Surpreso, exclamou.

- Cissy!

Os olhos azuis o miravam com tristeza.

- Fuja!

- _O que_?

- Eu não sei o que tinha no tal castelo de Rowena, mas a sua ida até lá irritou _muito_ o Lorde! E ele sabe que você trabalha para o outro lado... Para o lado da... _luz_!

Como o Lorde sabia...? Snape fechou seus olhos, vendo um abismo se abrir entre ele e a felicidade que quase alcançara. Esperava por aquilo... Mas não tão depressa.

- Narcissa...

- Eu estou decepcionada, Severo! Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser um espião! E devia deixar você morrer por isso... Mas tenho que pagar o favor que você me fez quando salvou Draco. _Fuja_! Deixe tudo e fuja!

- Mas a Amélia...

Narcissa suspirou, desviando o olhar.

- Ela vai morrer.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um medo quase irracional o acometeu. Não poderia deixar que Amélia morresse... _Ela não_!

- Não! Eu não vou permitir!

Ela voltou a olhá-lo, com lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Aproximou-se, agarrando o colarinho dele.

- E o que você, _só um homem_, pode fazer contra o Lorde das Trevas! Severo, você vai se matar! E eu _amo _você, e não posso perder você!

- Cissy...

- Eu o farei esquecer dela! Eu cuidarei dos filhos de vocês como se fosse a mãe verdadeira! _Fuja_! _Sobreviva_! E, quando tudo acabar eu conseguirei que o lorde perdoe você! E nós ficaremos juntos! – Encostou o rosto no peito dele, tentando a todo custo controlar o choro. – _Por favor_!

Ele a afastou. Muito sério, exigiu:

- Ele vai fazer alguma coisa contra Amélia?

- _Vai_! Ele vai matar ela! E depois matar você!

- Quando?

- Eu não sei! Mas será logo!

Imediatamente, ele correu e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, onde, com a letra tremida começou a escrever.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Um bilhete. Para _ela _fugir.

Narcissa bufou impacientemente.

- Se o Lorde a capturar, você terá mais tempo!

Violentamente, Snape se virou para encarar a mulher.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA MORRER!

- Oh, Merlin! – Narcissa suspirou. Seu tom de voz oscilava entre surpreso e decepcionado. – Você a ama!

- Amo! E se você não for me ajudar a salvá-la, saia daqui!

- Severo...

- ACABOU, NARCISSA! Já faz muito tempo que o que nós tínhamos acabou! _Saia_!

A mulher aparatou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele não se importou.

A sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora. Se ele fosse até Hogwarts... _Não_. Amélia receberia a carta, falaria com McGonagall. A velha comunicaria a todos a sua inocência. Amélia fugiria e ele a encontraria.

Daria certo.

_Teria que dar certo. _

XxXxXxX

Ah, majestosa chegada aos jardins de Hogwarts, onde, felizes, seus filhos brincavam.

- MÃE!

Edward correu para abraçá-la, enquanto Phillipe, aparentemente aborrecido por ter a sua brincadeira interrompida, se aproximava lentamente.

- Oi meninos! Como foi o fim de semana?

- Como foi o _seu_ fim de semana, Amélia? – ela suspirou pela mania irritante de Phillipe de nunca a chamar de mãe. – Podemos saber onde você estava?

- Sim, vocês podem. Eu estava com o pai de vocês.

Ed abriu um largo sorriso.

- Com papai? Como ele está?

Phillipe rolou os olhos – exatamente como Snape, Amélia não conteve o sorriso ao notar isso.

- Ed, ela _não_ estava com o papai! Nosso pai mandou uma carta dizendo que viria para Inglaterra _amanhã_. Ele estava resolvendo umas coisas do exército e não podia vir antes.

- Sim, Phill. Mas eu não disse que estava com Brian. Eu disse que estava com o _pai_ de vocês.

Um momento eles não entenderam... mas, quando a compreensão finalmente veio à mente dos garotos, os seus olhos brilharam.

Finalmente descobririam algo sobre o pai.

- O que você disse? – Phillipe meramente sussurrou.

- Eu vou contar tudo a vocês. Agora.

Porém, essa conversa foi adiada por Elizabeth, que vinha sorridente ao seu encontro.

- Mia! Você voltou! – A mulher deu dois beijos de cumprimento no rosto de Amélia. – Seus filhos foram ótimos! Nenhum dos dois deu trabalho algum! – Ela suspirou – Dia lindo... Que tal colocarmos a fofoca em dia desfrutando dessa bela visão?

Amélia olhou de esguelha para os filhos.

- Eu estou um tanto cansada, na verdade?

- Ah, mas vamos ficar aqui! – ela apontou para um banquinho bem próximo de onde estavam. – Deixe os meninos brincando e vamos conversar por um tempo!

Amélia mordeu o lábio... Daria qualquer desculpa, mas, antes que tivesse a chance de fazê-lo, Elizabeth já tinha puxado-a pelo braço e arrastado-a para o banco. Visivelmente chateados, os garotos voltaram à sua brincadeira.

- Então? Como foi o fim de semana?

- Cansativo – Amélia disse, com esperanças de que Elizabeth a deixasse ir para o quarto. _Realmente_ queria conversar com os filhos.

- Cansativo... imagino que tenha homem no meio?

- Tudo se resume a homem, para você, não? Lizzy, _eu sou casada_!

Um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios.

- Seu marido, que seja... eu notei que a sua aliança mudou... o marido também?

Ela bufou. Ela era exatamente como no colégio, sempre tão irritantemente intrometida... Amélia, perdendo completamente a paciência com a mulher, abriu a boca para repreendê-la...

Mas foi impedida por um barulho de explosão e uma luz forte que vinham direto do coração da Floresta Proibida.

Levantou-se imediatamente – aquilo eram Artes das Trevas.

- Lizzy, leve os meninos para o castelo e busque ajuda dos professores.

O rosto assustado de Elizabeth a encarou.

- Para onde você vai!

Corajosamente, Amélia sacou a sua varinha.

- Para a floresta.

Ela passou sem olhar para os filhos, que tentavam a impedir a todo custo... E Amélia devia tê-los ouvido.

Gritos guiavam-na por entre as árvores.

E ela caminhou mais ou menos até o ponto onde Snape tinha a deixado, para encontrar... _nada_.

Amélia olhou ao seu redor.

Agora, apenas o silêncio tomava conta da floresta.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando. Talvez não tivesse sido nada... Ela tentava se convencer disso, apesar da estranha e incômoda sensação que percorria seu corpo.

Virou-se a fim de fazer o caminho de volta...

E sobressaltou-se: uma ameaçadora varinha era apontada para o seu pescoço.

- Aonde vai, Assassina?

Dizendo isso, a figura mascarada à sua frente revelou o seu rosto.

O corpo inteiro de Amélia pareceu congelar.

- Schwartz!

O medo e o ódio faziam uma mistura perigosa.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor... Se o ff . net deixar! ¬¬_

_Quem naum conseguiu revisar o cap passado mas estah com vontade, por favor, naum sintam-se acanhados! Heuehueheuehueeh! E para as duas pessoas que conseguiram revisar, a Lois e a Wanda, meus mais profundos agradecimentos! E para a Shey, claro, pelo que vocês já sabem!_


	21. Desespero

_**CAPÍTULO XXI. DESESPERO**_

O medo a paralisou. Um medo irracional, como há muito tempo ela não sentia. De certa maneira, ela já sabia que aquele momento marcaria a sua vida para sempre.

E, lógico, o ódio... O ódio de ver o assassino dos seus pais mais uma vez... Ódio que deixava a sua respiração irregular e que não a deixava quebrar o contato visual com Frederick.

Um sorriso sádico dançou nos lábios dele.

- Bom te ver, Amélia!

- O que você quer! – Ela bradou, com os dentes trincados.

- O que eu quero! A mesma coisa que eu queria quando você me prendeu. Poder, fama, dinheiro... Não me queira mal, eu apenas cumpro ordens.

Os seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados e as suas mãos fecharam-se na varinha.

- Eu vou matar você. Eu vou terminar o que Dumbledore me impediu anos atrás.

O sorriso se alargou.

- Vai?

Barulho de passos.

Mais dois comensais apareceram, um em cada lado de Amélia, ambos segurando as varinhas em posição ameaçadora. Um deles tirou a máscara, mostrando o rosto horrendo de Pedro Pettigrew. A outra – mulher, a julgar pelas curvas – não se revelou.

A voz rouca da mulher ordenou.

- Largue a varinha. Agora.

Sem mais alternativas, Amélia obedeceu.

- Não vai ser tão fácil, Schwartz. Você pode até me matar, mas pode ter certeza de que vai morrer junto. Se eu não for a sua assassina, eu serei o motivo da sua morte.

- Snape provavelmente me mataria se eu lhe matasse, aquele traidor. – Um ruído surpreso saiu dos lábios de Amélia: _Ele sabia_! – Mas você é muito egocêntrica. Quem disse que vim lhe matar?

E o desespero chegou... _Seus filhos_!

'_Não. Esses monstros têm que ir embora!'_

Uma risada escapou da garganta de Schwartz, que começou a deslizar ameaçadoramente em torno dela, analisando cada reação do seu corpo. Divertindo-se com o temor que a outrora fria assassina demonstrava. Ele sabia que ela compreendera quem era o verdadeiro alvo dos comensais naquele momento.

- Eu não estou mais lutando. Se quer me levar, me leve.

- É assim que se fala. Mas, de novo, seu egocentrismo me enoja. Eu não vim por você.

- E por que você veio?

A primeira lágrima escapou dos seus olhos.

Schwartz encostou-se nela por trás, lascivamente.

Passou a língua em seu pescoço. Mais uma lágrima. Repetiu:

- Por que você veio?

- Snape está lhe comendo de novo... que desperdício!

As mãos suadas dele se colocaram nas pernas de Amélia, levantando o vestido, enquanto ele beijava o seu pescoço. As duas varinhas apontadas para o seu pescoço a impediam de ensaiar qualquer reação.

- Por que, Schwartz? Por que...

O toque dele subiu até a pequena cicatriz em alto relevo que, anos atrás, ele tinha deixado no abdômen dela.

- Ah, você ainda tem isso!

A comensal disse com urgência:

- Schwartz, logo! Depois você se diverte com a vagabunda!

Ele bufou, tirando as suas mãos de Amélia.

- Muito bem. Os dois, peguem ela.

Pettigrew e a comensal desconhecida a seguraram pelo braço.

No limite do seu desespero, Amélia perguntou mais uma vez.

- Porque você veio?

E o sorriso sádico alargou-se.

- Eu vim por causa daquelas duas coisinhas fofas que você chama de filhos.

- Não...

- Sim...

'_Meus filhos!'_

Amélia não conseguiu pensar duas vezes: Reunindo forças sabe-se lá da onde, soltou-se dos braços dos dois comensais. Acotovelou Pettigrew bem na boca do estômago. Tomou a varinha que lhe caiu da mão metalizada, virou-se para a comensal e bradou aquilo que pensara que nunca mais teria que gritar para um ser humano:

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

A comensal caiu no chão.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Schwartz atacou-a com o simples feitiço que fez com que os seus músculos parassem de funcionar, fazendo-a cair no chão sem poder mais reagir.

- Não! – ela gritou. – Os deixe! Por favor! Deixe!

- Silêncio – ele disse enquanto faíscas saíam da sua varinha.

E Amélia não conseguiu dizer mais nenhuma palavra. O seu cérebro mandava impulsos para que ela implorasse, se humilhasse... mas seus lábios sequer se moviam.

Pela primeira vez, Amélia olhou para Schwartz pedindo clemência.

Ele apenas ajoelhou-se junto a ela e falou bem baixinho, de forma que nem o colega comensal ouvisse.

- É bom ver a grande Amélia assim. – ele pegou uma adaga que trazia na bota. Pegou um frasco que trazia um líquido transparente e o jogou na ponta da faca. – Onde é exatamente...?

Ele começou a passar a ponta da adaga pelo abdômen dela, quase como uma caricia. Sorriu, parando-a bem encima de onde a velha cicatriz ficava. Sussurrando, disse:

- Ah, sim, _aqui_. _Finite Incantatem_.

Amélia imploraria, lutaria, mas não deu tempo. Num golpe rápido, ele enfiou a faca em sua barriga.

A sua boca abriu-se, mas o grito não escapou da sua garganta. Um calor tomou conta do seu corpo, e foi como se todas as suas veias se dilatassem ao máximo. Era uma das dores mais fortes que ela já sentira em toda a sua vida.

A sua respiração foi ficando mais fraca e as batidas do coração mais lentas... até que ambas pararam. O seu corpo não obedecia mais ao seu comando... Sequer seus olhos piscavam.

Ali jazia Amélia... Como um cadáver. Porém viva.

E Schwartz apenas sorriu sadicamente.

- Deve ser triste ser um corpo numa floresta... Abutres, entre outros animais, virão... E eles jamais pensarão que você está viva. Vão saborear a sua carne e você vai sentir tanta dor... Poderá morrer de fome, ou frio, ou sede... ou simplesmente porque perdeu partes demais do seu lindo corpo.

Ele se abaixou mais e beijou os lábios frios dela.

Sussurrou ainda mais baixo.

- Se você tivesse idéia de como os seus pais imploraram para não morrer... Eu tive um prazer quase sexual em matá-los... De fato, eu pensei nos seus rostos depois e me masturbei... Talvez só terei prazer maior matando os seus filhos.

E ela não podia reagir. Não conseguia reagir.

'_Desgraçado! Eu vou te matar! Eu vou te matar! Eu vou terminar o que o velho não me deixou!'_

Vozes. De crianças. De seus filhos.

E eles finalmente chegaram ao campo de visão dela...

Mais um grito que o mundo não ouviu.

E lá jazia imóvel Amélia, enquanto via quem era o Comensal da Morte que trazia os seus filhos para o matadouro: ninguém menos que aquela que tanto lutava para conseguir a sua amizade: _Elizabeth Thompson_.

Amélia tentou gemer, gritar, espernear... mas teve que enfrentar calada a dor da traição.

'_Não... Eu confiei em você! Você não poderia fazer isso comigo!'_

Amélia sentiu os olhos arderem... mas nenhuma lágrima se formou.

Ela sequer podia fechar os olhos... estava condenada a ver os filhos serem arrastados.

- MÃE!

'_Ed...'_

Elizabeth sorriu para o menino, apertando o seu ombro com visível força.

- Sua mãe está viva, não se preocupe. E, Amélia, eu sei o horário dos remédios de Edward, caso ele seja mantido vivo por muito tempo.

As risadas loucas ecoaram pela floresta.

Phillipe não dizia nada... Apenas lutava bravamente para se livrar dos braços.

Sem paciência, Elizabeth o empurrou, e Pettigrew segurou-o pelo braço com a sua mão metálica. O braço do menino começou a ficar roxo.

'_Phill...'_

Ela queria gritar! Precisava gritar! Lutar! Bater! Matar! Torturar... Mas não podia... Estava condenada a assistir tudo, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada... Nem dizer que os amava...

Elizabeth falou.

- Vamos logo com isso, Fred!

Schwartz se abaixou em frente a Amélia de novo, dessa vez segurando a varinha que ela jogara no chão. Colocou-a na mão dela.

- Quer lutar, Mia! Vamos lá! Eu te dei a varinha!

'_Eu te mato! Eu vou te matar! Todos vocês!'_

Ela quis chorar de ódio e pavor.

- Não! É uma pena. Então vamos! – ele se levantou – Ah, diga ao seu eterno amante que o Lorde vai chamá-lo... Sabe, só para ele não bancar o pai herói.

Os dois Comensais e Elizabeth seguraram uma chave de portal perto dali.

E desapareceram.

Agora o único acompanhante de Amélia era o silêncio... E o cadáver da Comensal que ela tinha matado. E ela nada podia fazer.

Ela tentou feitiços silenciosos... mas não funcionou.

Estava condenada.

Os olhos estavam cada vez mais ressecados.

Doíam.

Doíam os olhos. Doía o ferimento... _mas o coração_...

A noite apareceu.

Cobras passavam pelo corpo dela, alheias... aranhas, escorpiões, ratos. Um ou outro parava no ferimento aberto e tirava um bom bocado...

E os gritos ecoavam apenas na cabeça dela.

O dia amanheceu.

A noite caiu.

O dia.

A noite.

O dia.

O cheiro que o corpo morto exalava era insuportável.

O seu ferimento já era quase anestesiado pela quantidade de vermes e insetos que tomavam conta dele.

Lobos já tinham deixado o corpo ao lado semi-devorado.

Corvos se aproximavam. Pousaram em seu rosto... E ela não pôde fechar o olho e evitar a primeira bicada.

Quatro dias, e ninguém chegava... Será que ela morreria ali?

As esperanças estavam se esvaindo, quando algum ruído espantou o corvo que estava pronto para continuar a alimentar-se do seu olho sangrento...

E uma voz macia há muito conhecida ressoou pela floresta.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Ohhh, momentos de tensão! Hueheuheuhe!_

_Meus sinceros e profundos agradecimentos para a **Shey**, minha irmã e beta. E, é lógico, para as minhas queridas leitoras que não hesitaram em deixar um review: **Lo1s.Lane**, **Lara**, **Yasmin**, **Wanda Heyl** e **DevilAir**._


	22. Longa Espera

_**CAPÍYULO XXII. LONGA ESPERA**_

A voz grave e amada...

Pela primeira vez naqueles dias, a esperança tomou conta de Amélia. Se qualquer outra pessoa a tivesse achado, ela com certeza seria dada como morta e enterrada viva. Mas Severo Snape certamente procuraria todas as possibilidades antes de declará-la assim... Ela sabia disso... Ela sabia, pois faria o mesmo por ele.

Mas ela só pensava isso porque não conseguia ver a expressão de choque e terror nos rostos de Snape e McGonagall, bem atrás dela.

Lentamente, Snape aproximou-se dela. À medida que a visão do corpo de Amélia deixava mais clara a sua evidente morte, uma ruga acentuava-se em sua testa. O fato de estar de costas para McGonagall e a certeza de que ninguém o assistia contribuiu para que a expressão de dor invadisse as suas feições.

Ela não podia estar morta... Não ela.

Ignorando o odor insuportável dos corpos, ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela: Uma ferida grande e lotada de vermes, anunciava o avançado estado de decomposição do corpo de Amélia, denunciando a possível causa da morte. Os seus olhos vítreos pareciam o encarar... Um deles estava parcialmente devorado.

Ele suspirou.

Não mais se importava em esconder a dor que lhe dilacerava... Num gesto quase doce, ele tomou o cadáver da sua amada em seus braços e, gentilmente, aplicou-lhe um beijo em seus cabelos.

'_Severo... eu estou viva.'_

Mais uma vez ele suspirou. E Amélia nada podia fazer, a não ser rezar para que ele não largasse por um bom tempo o seu corpo dolorido.

As esperanças quase estavam se esvaindo, quando, então, aconteceu:

Com cuidado, Snape voltou a colocar o corpo dela no chão. Os seus olhos voltaram-se para Minerva. A expressão dolorida agora dava lugar a uma intrigada.

- O que foi?

- O odor... Ela não está cheirando como cadáver.

A velha se aproximou, abaixando-se próxima à Amélia e constatando que, de fato, aquele odor insuportável vinha do corpo ao lado, e não de Amélia.

- Não pode ser... _ela está morta_! Talvez há menos tempo...?

Mas Snape a ignorava. As suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, procurando o mínimo sinal vital.

- Apenas olhe para os corpos! Se Amélia morreu com a varinha na mão, provavelmente isso aconteceu no mesmo dia da morte dessa outra! Tem algo estranho aqui! Veja! Como ela poderia ter escapado ilesa, enquanto o outro corpo já foi quase todo devorado pelos animais?

Snape respirou fundo, tentando controlar o tremor da voz.

Minerva, cética, disse:

- Você não pode estar querendo dizer que ela está viva! Severo, olhe para ela! É um cadáver!

Mas nada convencia Snape. Ele sabia que tinha algo de errado.

O seu olhar perdeu-se na ferida. Algo o dizia que era ali que estava a chave de tudo. Sem pensar duas vezes, rasgou o tecido e deixou-a completamente exposta – a dor que Amélia não pôde expressar foi lacerante.

As veias ao redor do ferimento estavam mais que evidentes por trás da pele alva de Amélia. Evidentes demais. Apenas uma poção que ele conhecia provocava aquela aparência, quando utilizada diretamente na corrente sanguínea.

O suspiro, dessa vez, foi de alívio.

- Isso...?

Ele tocou o líquido transparente que escorria pela sua barriga e levou o líquido espesso até as suas narinas.

- Minha poção. – Ele murmurou para si mesmo. E olhou para McGonagall. – _Minha poção_! Ela está viva!

Viva, mas por quanto tempo? O desespero o tomou-o com mais força que antes ao lembrar que por quatro dias ela esteve lá, indefesa. Poderia já estar morta. Ergueu-a, violentamente colocando-a no braço.

- Que poção, Snape?

Ele nem olhou para a bruxa, passado como um foguete por ela.

- Eu inventei! Ela pode estar viva!

- _Pode estar_?

- Sim! Isso porque ela passou quatro dias sem se alimentar e com essa infecção terrível! Se ela não resistiu... – Ele parou mais uma vez para controlar a voz. – Eu devia ter vindo antes!

E continuou com o seu passo largo pela floresta, sem sequer desconfiar que aquela marcha acelerada machucava Amélia.

McGonagall não conseguiu acompanhar o seu passo, perdendo-o de vista pouco antes de ele irromper na enfermaria.

- Pomfrey, rápido!

- Snape! Vocês a acharam, graças a Merlin!

A enfermeira se aproximou correndo. Não conseguiu conter o grito agudo quando viu os olhos vítreos de Amélia a encarando, fúnebres.

- Meu Merlin! _Ela está..._? Eu sinto muito!

Ele bufou exasperado, enquanto McGonagall entrava na sala.

- Ela pode não estar morta! Preciso fazer uma poção!

Minerva disse com urgência, interrompendo-o antes que ele se precipitasse por Hogwarts, até as masmorras:

- Faça! _Mas aqui na enfermaria_! Pomfrey, fique do lado de fora enquanto isso, não deixe ninguém entrar!

- Não! – Snape ordenou, já abrindo o armário cheio de ingredientes de poções e selecionando os que ele precisava – Você fica e cura dos ferimentos dela. Minerva, você cuida da porta.

Sem protestar, McGonagall obedeceu, certificando-se que ninguém chegaria sequer perto do local onde Snape se encontrava.

A enfermeira trabalhou rapidamente para limpar e fechar os ferimentos... A dor foi terrível, mas Amélia jamais poderia verbalizá-la.

Pouco tempo depois de ter os cortes fechados, Snape aproximou-se de Amélia carregando uma poção fumegante e mal-cheirosa. Molhou com ela a ponta de uma adaga e reabriu o corte que há pouco estava sendo consumido por vermes.

Com um olhar nervoso, ele esperou.

Ao contrário do calor sentido quando Schwartz aplicou-lhe a primeira poção, essa lhe causou um frio insuportável, como se tivesse congelando por dentro.

Um minuto tenso se passou.

Até que...

- Hummm...

Ela resmungou e fechou os olhos. O seu peito subiu e desceu, num tímido suspiro.

E as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo canto dos olhos.

Snape suspirou aliviado e olhou para cima, sorrindo, como se agradecendo.

Pomfrey não escondeu a emoção e, lacrimejando, foi contar a novidade à Minerva.

- Mia...

Ele segurou na mão dela.

Passou um tempo até que Amélia tivesse força nas mãos para apertá-la forte.

- S--- Sev...

A outra mão afastou o cabelo do seu rosto, acariciando-o.

- Nunca mais faça isso. _Nunca mais morra_.

- Edward... Phillipe...

Mais dois fios de lágrimas.

- Foram levados. Junto com uma professora.

Mais lágrimas.

E ódio.

- Elizabeth... é Comensal. Ela seqüestrou.

Uma ruga formou-se na testa de Snape. Não sabia que o Lorde tinha posto uma comensal infiltrada em Hogwarts. E nunca tinha ouvido falar nessa mulher como comensal.

- Nós vamos pegá-la.

- Meus filhos...

- Veja bem, o Lorde das Trevas não vai simplesmente seqüestrá-los. O plano era matar você dessa maneira, com o meu veneno, seqüestrar meus filhos e, eu acho, matá-los... _na minha frente_. Ele não vai se contentar apenas em matá-los, você sabe. Por enquanto, eles estão salvos.

Amélia soluçou.

Era difícil acreditar que, entre comensais, o filho de um traidor pudesse estar sendo bem tratado.

- Não...

- Estão, sim. Mia, eu vou dar a minha vida para que nada aconteça com eles. Eu prometo que você vai ficar com os dois, vivos, custe o que custar.

- Você... está disposto... a morrer?

- Sim.

- E a... me matar, também?

Ele se calou.

- Me prometa.

- Eu prometo

Amélia suspirou, talvez, um pouco mais aliviada.

- Fome... Sede...

Imediatamente, Snape beijou a sua testa e foi terminar os cuidados... que incluíam comida, bebida, um bom banho e muito carinho.

Mal ela sabia que, além dos seus filhos, Brian McRough também fora seqüestrado.

XxXxXxX

A recuperação era tão lenta... Tão dolorosa...

Mas a dor maior vinha da falta de notícias.

Quanto tempo ela tinha passado sem conhecer o verdadeiro ódio? Muito. Mas agora esse sentimento que há muito ela tinha apagado do seu ser voltara... e nunca fora tão forte.

Amélia odiava não poder fazer nada. Odiava o fato de ter passado dias e dias sem poder sequer se mexer. Odiava ser submetida àquela espera agonizante, sem saber se os dois seres que ela mais amava nesse mundo estavam vivos ou mortos. Odiava Elizabeth, Schwartz e Pettigrew com todas as suas forças. E odiava sobretudo Snape, por velar seu sono e cuidar dela ao invés de trazer os seus filhos de volta.

Há dias Amélia não falava. Movia-se apenas o necessário. De certa forma, a dor diminuía quando ela se esforçava para apenas respirar.

Ela via com o olhar odioso as pessoas que passavam por ela e demonstravam a sua compaixão, a sua pena.

Rancor.

Às vezes as mãos dela se fechavam. As unhas entravam na sua carne e a dor física apenas servia para que ela esquecesse por um momento...

_...Que ela precisava matar._

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, vendo Snape, esbaforido, entrar na enfermaria.

Há alguns dias tinham discutido. Ela tinha exigido alguma atitude dele e não compreendera quando ele disse que não podia fazer nada. As palavras desferidas por ele quando ela o chamou de "mostro frio e irresponsável" ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça: "Você acha que eu não estou procurando? Você acha que eu não estou frustrado pela falta de notícias? Que eu não estou me sentindo culpado? Que eu não vou sentir nada se qualquer coisa acontecer com eles?".

Amélia sabia que deveria entender... Mas era tão difícil! Era tão difícil, enquanto ela não sabia se ainda voltaria a ver as suas crianças com vida novamente...

Eles não voltaram a se falar desde aquela noite. Já fazia três dias que a discussão ocorrera.

E, como em todos os dias depois disso, ele entrou na enfermaria com um olhar cansado.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos dele... E, pela primeira vez em três dias, ele falou com ela.

- Ele deu notícia – o coração de Amélia pulou, enquanto ela se sentava mais ereta em seu leito. McGonagall, que estava ligeiramente adormecida, deu um pulo do sofá e escutou com atenção o que Snape dizia. – E foi como eu disse: os dois estão vivos, e ele quer fazer... _trocas_. Pelos garotos e por seu marido.

- O que? _Brian..._?

Ele assentiu pesarosamente.

Amélia se levantou, sentindo uma ligeira tontura.

- O que ele quiser!

Snape suspirou. O seu olhar se desviou para a diretora de Hogwarts.

- Nós devemos levar o seu cadáver, Minerva.

Amélia olhou de Severo para a diretora.

Se fosse preciso, sim, ela mataria Minerva McGonagall.

Snape continuou.

- Ele quer desacreditar Hogwarts e achou que seria _engraçado_ se eu exterminasse mais um diretor.

- E... – Minerva começou, cuidadosamente postando a sua mão encima da varinha. – O que você pretende fazer?

- Se eu pretendesse matar você não estaria conversando na sua frente! Se você colaborar, poderemos usar o mesmo veneno que foi usado em Amélia. Eu já tenho o antídoto aqui. Nós vamos, damos um tempo para que Amélia saia de lá com os filhos, e trazemos os aurores do ministério. Um deles pega o seu corpo e vai embora.

Amélia rolou os olhos.

- _Confiar no ministério_...

- Tem algum plano melhor, Amélia?

- Sim! Tinha vários planos maravilhosos de felicidade, mas todos foram por água abaixo!

- Eu não vou dizer que sinto muito pelo que está acontecendo, porque, simplesmente, não é minha culpa que você tenha escolhido entrar na guerra! Se você não aprendeu nada com a morte dos seus pais, eu tenho que lhe esclarecer: _essas coisas acontecem_!

- Ótimo, é minha culpa! Tudo bem! Vamos pôr o seu brilhante plano em ação e vê no que dá! Afinal, se der errado, é só a vida dos _meus_ filhos que vai acabar! Quase nada, em comparação a ser o herói da guerra cujo trabalho era matar os companheiros!

- Se você acha que eu sou tão egoísta, Lair, então me de um só motivo para ir ao encontro do lorde das trevas e arriscar o meu pescoço! Se você não se lembra, eles são _meus_ filhos, por mais que _você_ tenha feito um tudo pra _esconder_ isso de mim!

McGonagall interrompeu a discussão dos dois.

- EI! E se eu não aceitar?

Ignorante, Amélia quase gritou.

- Aí eu te mato de verdade e levo o corpo! _Como você preferir_!

Não muito espontaneamente, as duas mulheres aceitaram o plano de Severo. Só faltava avisar ao ministério para que, às 22 horas, eles estivessem nos fundos da mansão Malfoy, há muito abandonada.

XxXxXxX

A ainda insistente fraqueza física de Amélia fez com que ela tivesse que aparatar junto com Severo, que fez um grande esforço para levar ela e o corpo de Minerva McGonagall.

Os fundos da Mansão Malfoy consistiam num campo gramado que seria lindo, não fosse a figura que um dia tivera aparência humana sentada numa grande poltrona.

Lorde Voldemort nunca parecera tão assustador.

Ao lado do seu trono, à esquerda, estavam Pettigrew – ela reconheceu pela mão –, Schwartz – ela reconheceu pelo tipo físico –, e Elizabeth – reconhecida por um fio loiro que escapava do capuz.

Parados em pé, segurados por Elizabeth por uma coleira, estavam os seus filhos – os olhos de Amélia se encheram de lágrimas e um gemido de dor escapou dos seus lábios quando ela viu a humilhação que eles submetiam aquelas crianças.

Na direita, bem perto de onde eles tinham aparatado, Brian era acorrentado como um animal, ao chão.

Uma dúzia de comensais os circulava, todos empunhando suas varinhas, prontos para qualquer surpresa que Snape pudesse ter preparado.

Lentamente, o Lorde se ergueu, aproximando-se do casal.

- Ora, ora, ora... vejo que, de fato, o nosso belo casal trouxera o corpo da velha.

Amélia ergueu o queixo, lutando para olhar para o Lorde, e não para as crianças que, agora, chamavam por ela.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa.

- Até matar a velha? – ele inquiriu sarcástico.

- Eu mato qualquer um por eles.

O rosto do lorde se deformou em um sorriso.

Ele se voltou para os comensais.

- Eu sei que todos vocês estão loucos para matar um pouco o nosso traidor. Mas eu prometi uma noite de diversão para vocês, e os mais sádicos, como eu, terão um dos melhores dias da sua vida.

Ele se voltou para Amélia.

- Você ama os seus filhos?

- Claro que sim.

- Você ama Snape?

- Muito.

- Mas você está disposta a escolher a vida dos seus filhos, certo?

Amélia assentiu.

Ele se voltou para Snape

- E você daria a sua vida por meras crianças?

- Sim.

O lorde riu abertamente.

- Patéticos! De qualquer forma, Assassina, eu trouxe você aqui para que joguemos uma coisa interessantíssima. É um jogo de escolhas, e você vai ser a jogadora principal.

Dois comensais agarraram Amélia pelos braços e a levaram para o centro da roda.

O medo a fazia tremer. _Só queria voltar a ser tão corajosa quanto antes_.

O lorde, divertido, chegou ao lado dela.

- Funciona assim: eu, primeiro, direi para você escolher alguma coisa. Depois um dos nossos comensais, e assim por diante. Então, escolha: eu lhe dou a liberdade do seu marido, se você torturar Snape. Se não, ele morre.

Amélia olhou de Brian para Snape.E viu nos olhos sem brilho do seu marido que a sua escolha só poderia ser uma.

Sentindo as primeiras lágrimas formarem-se em seus olhos, ela apontou a sua varinha para Snape e disse, num fio de voz.

- Crucio.

O gemido dele arrepiou a sua espinha, e ela nada pôde fazer além de desviar o seu olhar do flagelo de homem caído ao chão, agonizante, enquanto as risadas dos Comensais enchiam o ambiente.

Apertou os olhos, e, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, permitiu-se terminar a maldição.

Com a voz alterada, Amélia disse.

- Eu fiz! Agora deixe Brian ir.

- Não, não. Não agora. Isso só acontecerá no final! Por enquanto, apenas jogamos... – o Lorde apontou para a comensal loira, Elizabeth. – Você.

Ela tirou a máscara, mostrando o rosto doce para Amélia, rindo debochada.

- Por que não sermos cruéis, Milorde? Mia, escolha um deles.

Foi como se o mundo dela tivesse afundado.

As lágrimas vinham aos olhos, e ela simplesmente não poderia acreditar,

- Como?

- Você ouviu, Mia! Eu vou matar um deles! Quem vai sobreviver? Phillipe ou Edward? Você escolhe!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, que está pacientemente betando essa parte final da trilogia... E, naturalmente, bjus e sinceros agradecimentos para quem revisou: **Lara, Shey, Yas, Mary-Snape-Lupin, Lo1s e Wanda**._


	23. A Fúnebre Escolha

_**CAPÍTULO XXIII. A FÚNEBRE ESCOLHA**_

E lá estava Amélia Lair, rodeada por mais que odiados Comensais da Morte, sendo obrigada a fazer uma escolha que nenhuma mãe jamais deveria fazer.

_Como ela poderia assinar a sentença de morte de um dos filhos?_

A cena fazia com que o rosto de Snape ficasse mais pálido do que nunca. Brian, o outrora forte e inatingível general, apertou os olhos e se recusou a acompanhar a cena.

As lágrimas começaram a cair em cascata do rosto de Amélia.

- Não... por favor... Eu...

Elizabeth deu um sorriso infame e vestiu novamente a sua máscara.

Amélia a encarou por um tempo... E então olhou para o Lorde das Trevas. O seu sofrimento era quase palpável quando ela fez algo que há alguns anos seria totalmente impensável: caiu de joelhos e agarrou-se às vestes do homem, suplicando.

- Me mate! Eu desrespeitei você! Eu ajudei Severo a pegar o Horcrux! Eles não têm nada a ver com isso! Por favor, me mate, mas deixe os dois vivos! São só crianças!

O olhar de desprezo do Lorde foi cruel. Rudemente, ele puxou suas vestes, arrancando-as das mãos suplicantes de Amélia. Ignorando-a, caminhou até colocar-se ao lado de Elizabeth.

- Oh, levante-se! Você é patética!

Amélia continuou ajoelhada, soluçando.

A voz divertida de Elizabeth ressoou:

- Faça a sua escolha, Mia! O tempo está passando e a minha paciência esgotando... e quando ela esgotar, os seus dois preciosos filhos vão para a tumba!

Ela não conseguia pensar.

Levantou a cabeça, olhando para os dois meninos.

O seu coração se comprimia, doía.

- Cinco... Quatro...

O puro desespero fazia Amélia querer delinear novamente os cortes que há anos fizera em seus pulsos.

- Mãe, você sempre gostou mais do Ed! – A voz desesperada de Phillipe cortou o ar. O coração de Amélia doeu mais e ela sibilou repetidas vezes algo como "_não é verdade_". – Me escolha! De verdade! Ele é melhor que eu, você sabe!

Ela quase não conseguia respirar.

- Três...

As imagens das duas crianças, desde meros bebês, começaram a passar na sua cabeça. A dor a consumia... _a dor da indecisão_.

- Mamãe, – Edward a olhou, quase sereno. – Faça! Você sabe o que tem que fazer!

E foi com essas palavras que a mente de Amélia passou a ser povoada pelas imagens de dor... das dores de Ed, dia após dia, definhando por causa da maldita doença que não tinha cura...

- Dois...

Ela não sabe de onde tirou coragem para, antes que a contagem terminasse e os dois filhos fossem executados, gritar:

- EDWARD!

Nesse momento, até mesmo os Comensais da Morte pareceram segurar a respiração.

Elizabeth, com a voz suave, disse:

- _Edward_?

Amélia encarou o menino, sibilando de maneira quase ininteligível:

- Me desculpe... Me perdoe...

E, no momento seguinte, um lampejo de luz verde atingiu o garoto, que caiu estatelado no chão, com os olhos vítreos.

_A dor..._

Amélia apenas olhou para o corpo do seu filho, respirando pesadamente.

Gritos ecoavam em seus ouvidos... gritos revoltados de Phillipe. Mas ela não ouvia. Tampouco as gargalhadas de alguns Comensais... Ou as injurias que Snape dizia... Ou o choro abafado de Brian... Todos esses sons eram meros ecos. Ela só ouvia a sua respiração.

E só enxergava o cadáver da criança. _A sua criança_.

Passaram-se minutos até ela sair daquele estado de choque e torpor.

E as lágrimas voltarem. E os dentes fincarem o lábio, segurando o grito de horror que nunca estrondou.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, tirando os olhos do cadáver e enfrentando Elizabeth.

- Me dê meu filho.

A risada estrondosa de Schwartz pôde ser ouvida.

Quando Elizabeth largou a coleira do garoto, ele a segurou.

- Minha vez! O se maridinho, ou o seu filhinho.

Sem sequer pensar duas vezes, Amélia se levantou e apontou a varinha para Brian, que a olhou perdoando-a, já sabendo que aquela era a hora da sua morte.

O que se seguiu a isso foi muito rápido: Phillipe gritava para que a mãe não executasse o padrasto; Amélia bradava a maldição imperdoável; um barulho intenso de pessoas aparatando naquele lugar; Schwartz soltava Phillipe; O raio atingia Brian e o matava; Phillipe se agarrara ao braço da mãe; uma auror do ministério segurava Amélia pelo outro braço; e a velha conhecida sensação de estar sendo comprimida.

E, quando Amélia abriu os olhos, estava longe da batalha, bem no meio do Ministério da Magia.

Ao seu lado, viu Phillipe.

- Filho! Você está bem?

- _Não_! Você deveria ter me escolhido!

Amélia explicaria que aquela decisão tinha doído mais nela que em qualquer pessoa; ela diria que tivera motivos; diria que sempre amou os filhos da mesma maneira, mas que naquela hora teve que tomar uma decisão, ou acabaria perdendo os dois filhos. Diria que o escolhera porque ele tinha mais chances na vida do que Edward, que eventualmente morreria por causa da sua doença. E, principalmente, explicaria que a dor que ele estava sentindo por não ter morrido no lugar do irmão não podia sequer ser comparada com o vazio do coração dela.

Ela explicaria... Mas a auror que ainda segurava firmemente o seu braço não deixou.

- Amélia Lair, você está presa pelo assassinato do prisioneiro de guerra Brian McRough.

Mais um choque.

Amélia, sem palavras, olhava do filho para a auror. A dor da perda ainda a consumia, e ela só pôde pensar em uma coisa:

- Meu filho.

A mulher crispou os lábios, apertando ainda mais o seu braço.

- MEU FILHO!

Amélia agarrou o braço de Phillipe.

- Sinto muito, mas você não pode levar ele para a prisão com a senhora.

Ela bufou.

- Minha senhora, nós estamos no Ministério da Magia! Esse garoto vai para uma assistente social que o enviará para a família! Agora, vamos!

Ela tentou arrastar Amélia, mas ela se recusava a soltar o menino.

Naquele momento, pelo corredor antes deserto começou a passar o ministro da magia, o antigo subordinado de Amélia dos seus tempos de estrategista do Ministério.

- Rufo! RUFO!

Mas o homem apenas a olhou e virou a cara, como se não a conhecesse.

- Vamos ou você prefere ser estuporada?

- Para onde eu vou?

Um sorriso malvado se formou nos lábios da auror.

- Ah, minha querida... você vai para um lugar lindo chamado Azkaban.

Sentindo-se desfalecer, Amélia soltou o braço de Phillipe.

A última coisa que ela se lembra é de ter sentido novamente a incômoda sensação de aparatar.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Milhões de beijos para a minha irmã e beta, a Shey, que Deus sabe de onde tira paciência para betar essa fic. Bjus e sinceros agradecimentos para o pessoal que revisou: **Yas**,** Lara**,** Shey**,** Wanda Heyl**,** Mary-Snape-Lupin**,** Lo1s.Lane **e** DevilAir**._


	24. Lar Doce Lar

**_CAPÍTULO XXIV. LAR DOCE LAR_**

Como um animal...

Era assim que ela estava, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo, jogada como um animal naquela cela fétida. Amélia sentava-se recostada à parede de pedra nua abraçando as suas pernas. Os seus olhos, que não se preocupavam em focalizar nada, apresentavam um avermelhado justificado pelas olheiras profundas de quem não dormira há algumas noites... De quem sequer _tentara_ dormir.

Era basicamente assim que ela estava desde que chegara naquele lugar... Ela não chorou sequer uma vez... Não falou sequer uma vez... Mal se mexeu... Apenas fez o máximo para...

Ela estava fazendo o máximo para se concentrar apenas naquela sensação ruim... Naquele frio que insistia em congelar as suas entranhas... Nos gritos que povoavam a sua mente... Na dor que parecia deixar o seu coração cada vez menor... E na angústia de não poder fazer nada para... _vingar-se_.

Mas a vingança viria... Amélia sabia que daria o seu jeito de se vingar... De matar lenta e dolorosamente aqueles que tinham lhe feito mal... Ver a luz apagar-se daqueles três rostos: Elizabeth, Schwartz e Pettigrew.

Matar... Ela estava enlouquecendo, ou aquela doce mãe que ela vinha interpretando pelos últimos onze anos morrera junto com o seu filho? Talvez estivesse simplesmente perdendo a razão...

Passar um mês inteiro cercada apenas por insanas lamúrias daquilo que chamavam de pessoas era, no mínimo, angustiante...

Era tão enlouquecedor que ela sentiu-se bem ao ver o velho que ocupava a cela à sua frente morrer na madrugada anterior.

- ACORDEM, VAGABUNDOS! OU FICAM SEM COMIDA!

Amélia finalmente pareceu despertar do seu transe, erguendo o seu rosto para ver rapidamente os guardas robustos que vinham trazer aquilo que devia ser comida. Mais uma vez, ela não se importou: ultimamente só comia o suficiente para sobreviver. Voltou o seu olhar para algo muito mais interessante: o cadáver do velho.

Um dos guardas chegou à cela dela. Riu da expressão vazia no rosto magro de Amélia.

- O que está olhando, esquisitinha?

Com o queixo, Amélia sinalizou para a cela da frente.

O guarda guinchou de medo e surpresa.

- _Ele está_...?

Rapidamente, fez as grades sumirem com a sua varinha e entrou na cela, aproximando-se do velhinho e voltando-se para Amélia com uma expressão perplexa.

- Desde quando?

Ela, sem emoção, falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

- Ontem.

- Por que você não nos chamou?

- Não estava me incomodando.

Ele fez o sinal da cruz, enquanto os outros começavam a retirar o cadáver.

- Não me admira que você tenha matado o seu marido!

- Matei e mataria de novo!

Rispidamente, ele deixou a cela – o rosto quase furioso – e jogou o prato de comida na cela de Amélia.

Mais tarde naquele dia, uma mulher veio substituir a cela em que o velho morrera.

Ela era baixinha, morena e um tanto gordinha. O seu rosto era comum, deixando aquela mulher sem nenhum atrativo especial. Fora o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto quando foi jogada na cela em que há pouco guardava como prisioneiro um cadáver.

- Oi!

Amélia limitou-se a cumprimentá-la com um mero aceno com a cabeça.

- O que tu fez pra ganhar hospedagem nesse luxurioso hotel?

- Matei meu marido. E acho que eles desconfiam que eu usei algumas maldições imperdoáveis meio obscenas.

A mulher deu um sorriso.

- E nada de julgamento, né? É o que eu digo: a justiça só tem para os ricos, né?

- Acho que nem mais para os ricos, ultimamente.

Silêncio.

A mulher passou as mãos nos cabelos espessos e oleosos e perguntou:

- Não vai perguntar por que eu tô aqui?

Amélia apenas sinalizou com a cabeça que não, da sua forma fria e inexpressiva que tinha conseguido recuperar desde que entrara naquela cadeia.

- Eu vô dizer mesmo assim! O resto do povo aqui é tudo doido, você parece ser a única com o juízo quase perfeito! Eu fui roubar. Só isso! Só que o Ministério foi mais rápido que eu, sabe? Os Comensais tinham matado um monte de gente, ai quando eu entrei pra tirar meu sustento, me prenderam!

Amélia rolou os olhos.

- Você é bem esquisita, sabia? A propósito, eu sou Gabrielle.

- Amélia Lair.

- Amélia... Me diga, Amélia, você bebe? – Amélia assentiu. – Fuma? – Depois de considerar um tempo, assentiu. – Conhece a inspetora Petrawn?

- Não.

- Então, amiga, sorte sua que nos conhecemos.

De fato, foi uma sorte para Amélia conhecer a falante Gabrielle. Aos poucos ela foi conhecendo o passado da mulher: uma ex-menina de rua, que passara a vida aplicando golpes. Com a guerra, a situação dela melhorou bastantes, pois tinha mais lugares para saquear.

Com uma vida de golpes, além de ter cadeira cativa na prisão de Azkaban – sempre passando um mês ou outro por roubo –, ela passou a conhecer certas pessoas não muito honestas. Uma delas foi Alexandra Petrawn, uma mulher de meia-idade que era uma das figuras mais ambiciosas que ali trabalhavam.

Ela era inspetora há muito tempo e sempre dava certos privilégios para detentos que tivessem um pouco de dinheiro – ou lábia, como era o caso de Gabrielle.

Foi a inspetora Petrawn quem conseguira semanalmente caixas de cigarros que fizeram Amélia retomar o seu antigo vício. Foi ela quem conseguiu garrafas de absinto, que cada vez duravam menos. Foi ela que, como um favor, emprestou a varinha para que o louro do cabelo de Amélia desse lugar a um castanho escuro, fechado, fazendo sumir o último vestígio de mãe de família comportada.

Foi Petrawn que fez Amélia voltar a ser a Assassina, fria, calculista e completamente inescrupulosa, exatamente como no passado.

E assim, controlando a inspetora Petrawn através de Gabrielle, passaram-se mais três longos meses. E então oficiais de justiça apareceram naquela ala de Azkaban, invadindo a cela da ex-menina de rua.

- Gabrielle Anderson, você será transferida para uma nova cela.

Amélia se eriçou para observar melhor a cena.

- O que? Eu gosto daqui!

- Ordens do Ministro, não discuta!

E, agarrada pelos braços, Gabrielle foi arrastada pelos corredores... Não sem antes olhar para Amélia e dizer o quanto foi bom ter uma companhia mais ou menos equilibrada em Azkaban.

Pouco tempo depois, Rufo Scrimgeour apareceu no mesmo corredor, olhando para Amélia.

- Senhora Lair.

Amélia não tentou sorrir.

- Scrimgeour.

O seu ex-auror, agora Ministro da Magia, suspirou.

- Eu entendo que você esperasse um tratamento melhor.

- Eu lhe ensinei duas coisas: Nunca se deve favorecer os amigos e quanto mais você parece estar vencendo, mais vantagens você tem. Pedir-lhe por um tratamento melhor seria como desmentir tudo o que disse no passado – ela respondeu sem emoção.

- Mas acredite, eu estou fazendo o meu máximo para que você tenha um tratamento melhor. Esse lugar pode ser muito pior que isso.

Amélia rolou os olhos.

- Geralmente presos têm direito a ver seus familiares e a um julgamento. Eu não tive nenhum dos dois.

- Regime especial de guerra. Afinal, é fato que você _matou_ um homem.

- Estado de necessidade.

- Que seja, será apurado depois. Vim lhe dar a notícia de que o seu filho está bem. Ele foi para os E0stados Unidos, está morando com a irmã do falecido. E vim ver se a cela está livre.

- Por que tirar a pobre Gabrielle daqui?

Rufo deu uma piscadela.

- Um presente meu para você.

E se retirou.

Pouco tempo depois, entrando acorrentado pelo corredor frio de pedra estava Severo Snape.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Como sempre, bjus para a Shey, que betou mais esse capítulo. Às minhas queridas leitoras que revisam a minha singela fanfiction, **Wanda Heyl**, **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **Lara**, **Yasmin** e **DevilAir**, milhões de beijos!_


	25. Um Julgamento Imparcial

_**CAPÍTULO XXV. UM JULGAMENTO IMPARCIAL**_

Aquela talvez fora a primeira vez que Amélia se mostrava um ser humano com a capacidade de sentir desde que tinha chegado àquele lugar. Levantando-se rapidamente da cama e correndo para as grades da sua pequena cela, ela viu Snape ser jogado naquele cubículo.

- Severo!

Snape apenas a olhou, esperando que os guardas saíssem, antes de dizer:

- Como você está?

Amélia deu um meio sorriso.

- _Presa_. Como você está?

- Numa situação parecida.

Eles deram ínfimos risos, enquanto ela se sentava na pedra fria – ainda próxima à grade.

- Quando?

- Noite passada. Parece que chegaram à conclusão que me esconder dava muito trabalho, e acharam que me jogar aqui até que tudo se acalme era a melhor solução.

- _Bastardos_! Phillipe? Tem notícias dele?

- Ele está bem. Eu tentei fazer com que alguém da Ordem ficasse com ele... Pensei em Tonks e Lupin. Mas, como não pude ainda reconhecer a paternidade oficialmente, não pude sequer opinar nisso.

Amélia mordeu o lábio, sentindo os olhos queimarem.

- E... Edward?

Snape deu um longo suspiro.

- Ele foi enterrado na mansão Snape, com o nome de Edward Lair Snape. McGonagall cuidou de todo o enterro e eu assisti escondido, sob ação de polissuco e do feitiço para confundir.

Amélia assentiu, voltando para a sua cama no fundo da cela e controlando-se para não deixar que as suas lágrimas caíssem: ela não choraria mais. Nunca mais.

- Eu vou matá-los.

- Eu sei. – Snape não mais a olhava. – Quando sairmos daqui, nos casaremos. Vamos deixar passar um ano ou dois para que eles pensem que nos esquecemos e, então...

Ela apertou as mãos, sentindo as unhas cravarem-se em sua carne.

- Eu sonho todas as noites que estou matando eles. Nós vamos matá-los de uma maneira muito sutil... os outros nem vão perceber. E eu estarei em cada um dos funerais, e farei questão de jogar uma rosa em casa túmulo.

- Vamos fazer isso.

XxXxXxX

Tudo ficou menos terrível, com a presença de Snape. Ele também voltou a fumar e era a única companhia que Amélia realmente gostava. Mas eles nunca saíram juntos da cela. Eles nunca tiveram banho de sol no mesmo horário. Sequer as tarefas na prisão eram no mesmo lugar.

E eles passaram meio ano assim: apenas conversando.

No começo, o assunto era sempre o mesmo: _a vingança_. A cada dia eles pensavam numa nova maneira de torturar, uma nova maneira de matar.

E, então, a guerra acabou.

Com pesar, ela viu Pettigrew ser enjaulado, e assim, boa parte dos seus planos irem embora. Mas nenhum sinal de Elizabeth ou de Schwartz.

Certa manhã, ela acordou e olhou para a cela da frente, mas Snape não estava mais lá.

Perguntou ao guarda o que tinha acontecido, e a resposta não poderia ser melhor: Snape tinha ido a julgamento.

Por muito tempo ela perguntou aos guardas qual fora o resultado, se ele fora absolvido – embora o resultado fosse quase óbvio. Mas ninguém a informava de nada. E por um mês inteiro ela ficou sem ter certeza da sentença final.

Até que um oficial de justiça chegou na cela dela.

- Ei! Se levanta! Ta na tua hora!

Sem ter muita certeza do que ele estava falando, Amélia se levantou.

As grades da sua cela sumiram, ele se aproximou e, com um feitiço, fez cordas flamejantes envolverem as suas mãos.

Logo ela estava caminhando pelos corredores e entrando numa salinha, onde o Ministro a esperava.

- Ah, Amélia!

Ela crispou os lábios e o cumprimentou com um aceno da cabeça.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Apenas achei que você não queria perder o próprio julgamento.

- Que bom que ele existe! Eu pensei que você ia me deixar completar o meu aniversário de um ano de detenta.

- Que humor... Voldemort caiu, sabia? _Morreu_!

- Jura? Ninguém me avisou que o meu Lorde e ex-amante tinha passado dessa para melhor! Será que ainda dá tempo de ir ao funeral?

O ministro bufou, aproximando-se dela.

- Senhora Lair, é melhor você acabar com esse sarcasmo, ou acabará encarcerada para sempre! – Um homem bem vestido entrou na sala e o semblante do Scrimgeour iluminou-se imediatamente. – Ah! Esse é o doutor Hilton, que cuidará da sua defesa. Vou deixar os dois á sós.

Enquanto o ministro deixava a sala, o advogado educadamente apertava a mão de Amélia.

- Creio que a senhora já tenha sido informada de como os julgamentos dos partidários de Voldemort está sendo feito, não?

- Ainda não.

- Bem, estão todos sendo feitos numa só audiência com três testemunhas: uma indicada pelo Ministério, uma de acusação e uma de defesa. Você tem direito também a prestar depoimento. Eu vou pedi-lo. Quero que você chore e se faça de vítima, para que o júri aceite a nossa história. Está sendo fácil absolver as pessoas... Dois dias atrás eu absolvi um Comensal convicto... Schw--- alguma coisa... não lembro.

Amélia parou de respirar um momento. Disfarçando, tentou, sem sucesso, sorrir.

- Apenas me leve para a corte!

Lentamente, Amélia foi levada para uma sala ampla cheia de pessoas – muitas das quais ela conhecia.

No fundo, alguns repórteres estavam prontos para anotar cada palavra dita no julgamento.

Na extrema esquerda, Phillipe olhava ansioso para a mãe, enquanto uma das irmãs de Brian evitava claramente o contato visual – o menino provavelmente a contara tudo o que acontecera na noite da morte do irmão.

E, no banco das testemunhas, duas figuras levaram os sentimentos de Amélia de um extremo ao outro: Logo depois de Snape, que tinha feito o seu coração pular de alegria, estava Elizabeth, vestida como uma grande dama da sociedade, pronta para depor.

A respiração de Amélia ficou pesada, enquanto ela se controlava para não acusar a mulher. Se o fizesse, colocaria todos os seus planos a perder – precisava que ela estivesse livre para poder matá-la.

Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar nas palavras do ministro da magia.

- Trazemos a esta Corte de Justiça a ré Amélia Beatrice McRough, acusada de usar a maldição da morte contra o prisioneiro de guerra Brian McRough, bem como, constatado por investigação em sua varinha, usar maldições imperdoáveis. Que venha a primeira testemunha, a auror Dorah Spinksten, que efetuou a prisão.

A mulher que levara Amélia para a cadeia levantou, caminhando até o banco onde deveria prestar depoimento.

- Conte-nos apenas o que você viu – disse o ministro.

Ela molhou o lábio, como se tentasse se lembrar exatamente do dia em que efetuou a prisão de Amélia.

- Bom, quando eu e os outros aurores aparatamos nos fundos da Mansão Malfoy (tudo tinha sido um plano da Ordem da Fênix. O Ministério foi avisado e eu convocada.), eu vi a ré executar a maldição. Eu fui até ela, para efetuar a prisão, agarrei o seu braço e aparatei no Ministério, o que foi uma sorte, não ter ido diretamente a Azkaban, porque ela, não sei como, conseguiu segurar um menino, o seu filho, e o levou junto.

O advogado de Amélia levantou-se.

- Spinksten, como ela reagiu à prisão?

- Ela _não_ reagiu. Apenas mostrou-se preocupada com o filho, para onde ele seria mandado. Ela se recusava a largá-lo, mesmo quando eu disse que iria entregá-lo à assistente social. Quando eu anunciei que ela ia para Azkaban (acho que ela ainda não tinha se tocado disso!), ela desmaiou, e eu pude levá-la.

- Você se lembra da expressão no rosto dela?

- Ela parecia... assustada. Triste... Sabe, ela estava definitivamente abalada.

- Obrigado.

O homem se sentou, enquanto o ministro se levantava mais uma vez.

- Muito bem. A promotoria tem alguma pergunta?

- Não. – respondeu uma mulher negra que se sentava ao lado do advogado.

- Nesse caso, chamaremos a testemunha de defesa, Severo Snape.

Snape se levantou, tomando o lugar que antes estava ocupado pela auror.

O ministro, novamente, fez a mesma pergunta que tinha feito à Auror.

- Nos diga o que aconteceu exatamente no dia em que Brian McRough foi assassinado.

- Os filhos gêmeos da senhora Lair tinham sido seqüestrados por minha causa. Os Comensais tinham descoberto que eu trabalhava como espião, fato já esclarecido nessa corte, e, como retaliação, decidiram atingir a Senhora Lair e os filhos. Eles me contataram, e pediram que nós levássemos o cadáver de Minerva McGonagall para que talvez nos devolvessem as crianças. Eu adormeci Minerva com o seu consentimento e nós levamos o corpo. Os Comensais da Morte decidiram..._ brincar_. Eles pediram primeiro para que a Senhora Lair me torturasse ou matasse o marido, e ela me torturou. Depois para escolher entre um dos filhos – ouviu-se um sonoro lamento dos jurados –, e ela escolheu. Por fim, a mandaram escolher entre Phillipe, o filho que tinha sobrevivido, e o Senhor McRough, queriam que ela matasse um dos dois. Assim que ela matou o seu marido, o Ministério a prendeu.

O defensor público se levantou.

- Essas foram as únicas vezes que a ré usou maldições imperdoáveis?

- Desde que ela deixou o Ministério, por volta de treze anos atrás, eu nunca mais soube de uso de magia negra por sua parte... Exceto no dia em que os filhos foram seqüestrados e no dia em que ela matou McRough.

- Mas ela não queria matar?

- De maneira nenhuma.

- E por que ela matou?

- Se ela se recusasse, os Comensais matariam os seus dois filhos. Ou marido e o filho. A Senhora Lair não queria que Phillipe fosse machucado, depois que ela perdeu Edward.

- E Brian?

- Se ele tivesse escolha, diria para a Senhora Lair o matar.

O advogado se voltou para os jurados.

- Uma mãe está sendo acusada por defender o filho. É uma pena.

Ele se sentou, enquanto Scrimgeour se levantava mais uma vez.

- Passo a palavra para a promotoria.

A advogada se ajeitou na cadeira, tirando os seus óculos. Sem se levantar, ela disse:

- Foi dito durante o seu julgamento que a ré lhe ajudou a espionar para a Ordem da Fênix, certo?

- Sim.

- E, pesquisando sobre você, eu vi que o menino morto no dia da morte de McRough foi enterrado sob o nome Snape, certo?

- Sim.

- Senhor Snape, o senhor é o pai dos gêmeos?

Snape Bufou, sentindo-se visivelmente desconfortável.

- Sim.

- E o senhor mantinha relações sexuais com a ré antes do acontecido?

- Eu não vejo a relev...

- Senhor Snape – ela o interrompeu –, apenas responda.

- Sim.

Amélia baixou a cabeça, vendo a expressão de vergonha no rosto do filho.

- Eu também não pude deixar de notar a aliança extremamente parecida que os dois estão usado. Planos de casamento?

- Sim.

- Felicitações – ela folheou alguns papéis. – Desde quando vocês vêm usando essas alianças?

- Era um plan...

- Senhor Snape – ela o interrompeu mais uma vez. – De novo, responda apenas o que lhe foi perguntado.

- Um ou dois meses antes da prisão dela.

- Ah. – ela se voltou para os jurados. – Aliança... comprometimento, _sentimento_. Sentimento que, como nós já vimos diversas vezes nesta corte, leva as pessoas a cometer coisas terríveis, como se livrar do marido, e mentir para encobrir os verdadeiros motivos. – Snape abriu a boca para responder. – Obrigado, senhor Snape. Sem mais perguntas.

E ele foi obrigado a se retirar.

Mais uma vez, a voz do ministro.

- Convoco a testemunha de acusação, Elizabeth Thompson.

Elizabeth foi até o baquinho, dando um sorrisinho infame para Amélia que quase não se conteve.

- O que aconteceu no dia em questão.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não faço idéia. Sei que, quando eu fui procurar Amélia, ela tinha sumido!

O ministro rolou os olhos, enquanto a promotora dizia, sorrindo.

- Senhora Thompson, o que a senhora acha que realmente aconteceu?

- Eu acho que a Mia matou o Brian pra ficar com o Snape.

- A senhora _acha_? Por que?

- Eu era super amiga da Mia, sabe? Ela me contava tudo! E me contou que estava tento um caso com o Snape. O Brian, é claro, odiou quando ela pediu o divórcio, e se recusou a dar! Daí ela começou a andar com a aliança, falar que ia casar com o Snape de qualquer jeito... O Brian mandou vários berradores para ela, a briga tava feia, mesmo! Daí ela sumiu e o Brian morreu! O que mais eu posso pensar?

- Você acredita que a Senhora McRough e o Senhor Snape tenham combinado a morte do Senhor McRough?

- Snape talvez não. Mas a Amélia... sabe, eu até peguei ela uma vez dizendo que ia matar ele...

- Isso é tudo, obrigado.

O ministro:

- Defensoria?

- Sim. – o advogado se levantou – Huh... Senhora Thompson, pouco antes da ré se casar com o falecido a senhora era noiva dele?

- Sim.

- Ele lhe deixou para ficar com a ré?

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Sim.

- Como a promotora disse, paixão leva as pessoas a mentirem. Obrigado, senhora Thompson.

Ministro se levantou.

- Agora, com os fatos expostos, quero que os jurados votem.

- Ministro – O advogado se levantou – eu gostaria de ter o testemunho da ré.

- Sim, pode ser... Senhora Lair, dirija-se ao banco das testemunhas.

Amélia mudou de lugar, enquanto o seu advogado dizia:

- Por que a senhora matou?

- Fui obrigada.

- O testemunho de Snape confere?

- Todo ele.

- Você pode apontar os seqüestradores dos seus filhos.

- Não.

- A senhora não sabe quem foi?

- Comensais andam mascarados.

- Isso não foi o perguntado.

- Não, eu não sei quem foi. Eu sei que foram três, mais um que eu matei.

Ele bufou.

- Sem mais perguntas.

O advogado sentou-se com o rosto furioso. Na certa esperava um depoimento choroso de Amélia... mas ela preferia qualquer coisa antes de mostrar qualquer fraqueza na frente de Elizabeth.

A promotora disse:

- A senhora se arrepende de ter matado?

- Matei e mataria de novo.

Um breve sorriso se apossou dos seus lábios.

- Sem mais perguntas.

O ministro também parecia aborrecido quando se levantou.

- Agora os jurados podem decidir.

Doze jurados foram para uma sala onde por meia hora decidiram o futuro de Amélia.

Trinta longos minutos até eles voltarem.

Um negro alto anunciou.

- O júri tomou a sua decisão.

**XxXxXxX **

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Shey**, minha irmãzinha que ainda tem paciência de betar essa fic. E, como sempre, beijos e milhões de agradecimentos ao pessoal que revisou: **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **Lara**, **Bruna** **Black**, **Yasmin**, **DevilAir** e **Wanda** **Heyl**._


	26. Felicidade Mórbida

_**CAPÍTULO XXVI. FELICIDADE MÓRBIDA.**_

- O júri declara a ré Amélia Beatrice Lair inocente de todas as acusações.

Gritos comemorativos foram ouvidos de uma pequena parcela dos que assistiam ao julgamento.

Embora mantivesse o seu rosto duro, Amélia jamais poderia negar que sentiu um calor se apossar do seu corpo quando finalmente percebeu que nunca mais teria que colocar os pés naquela fétida prisão onde, por quase um ano da sua vida, foi o único lugar que ela pôde chamar de lar... E não se importou de ver a promotora se levantar intranqüila e ralhar com o júri que ela era culpada e perigosa, além de que aquele sistema emergencial de guerra jamais funcionaria propriamente, sempre deixando livres assassinos convictos.

Um guarda – o mesmo que se abismara com a sua frieza no dia em que o velho que ficava na cela em frente à dela morrera –, munido de uma varinha, desfez as amarras de fogo que imobilizavam os braços e as pernas de Amélia – levantar-se nunca tinha sido tão bom. Ele a olhou com desprezo, enquanto entregava de volta a varinha que lhe fora tomada no nefasto dia da morte de Edward e Brian.

- Eu sei que você é culpada. Eu poderia testemunhar contra você, se não fosse esse maldito sistema.

- É mesmo? Também sentirei a sua falta!

Sem dar chances para que ele respondesse, Amélia caminhou por entre a multidão que assistira ao seu julgamento – passou direto por Snape.

Os repórteres não tardaram a rodeá-la.

- Senhora Lair, a senhora pretende processar o estado por ter lhe mantido presa?

- É verdade que as condições em Azkaban estão subumanas?

- Quem você quer que seja responsabilizado: o Ministério, os Comensais?

- Você acha que o seu julgamento foi justo, ou compartilha a idéia de que esse sistema emergencial apenas serve para soltar criminosos poderosos?

Amélia ignorou todos eles, passando como um raio pela aglomeração. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sorriu... Ela jamais poderia descrever a sensação de estar vendo o filho depois de tanto tempo.

Um pouco menos de um ano tinha se passado, mas Phill já mudara.

As feições infantis ainda eram as mesmas, mas ele estava mais alto. Os cabelos, um pouco mais crescidos do que Amélia gostava de permitir no passado, o deixavam extremamente parecido com Snape. E o sorriso...

Amélia suspirou.

- Oh, Phill...

O menino segurou a mão dela.

- Eu senti saudades, mãe.

Amélia fechou os olhos e, mais uma vez, suspirou. Os braços se voltaram no garoto, mas, apesar do nó quase insuportável em sua garganta, nenhuma lágrima escapou os seus olhos – ela não mais conseguia chorar.

Num sussurro quase inaudível ela disse:

- Eles não vão escapar ilesos, meu filho. Eu vou matar cada um deles.

Phillipe encarou a mãe com uma expressão quase indecifrável: seus olhos estavam duros, sem brilho. Sussurrando, também, ele perguntou:

- Você vai se vingar?

- Sim. Eu não vou descansar até ter matado todos eles.

Um sorriso cruel dançou nos lábios do garoto.

- Você vai me levar para o enterro deles, Amélia. Jure!

- Eu juro.

- Então vamos embora daqui.

Mas ela não foi.

Não sem antes olhar para trás e ver que Snape ainda esperava por ela.

- Leve-o daqui – ela ordenou à irmã de Brian que viera acompanhar o seu filho – Agente se encontra lá fora.

Enquanto os dois saíam da corte improvisada no Ministério da Magia, Amélia passava mais uma vez pelos jornalistas até chegar a Severo Snape.

- Oi.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça como resposta.

Amélia segurou levemente a mão esquerda dele, para verificar se o que a promotora dissera era verdade – se ele de fato ainda usava o anel prateado que servira de aliança falsa para os dois.

- Você ainda não tirou isso...

Severo crispou os lábios, deixando o rosto duro.

- Esqueci.

- Eu também.

Ela abriu um sorriso grande. E continuou.

- A sua proposta ainda está de pé?

- De casamento? – ela assentiu. – Eu achei que fosse mais um acordo bilateral que uma proposta. Mas, se você vê como uma, a resposta é sim.

- E como vai ser?

Ele se aproximou mais, obviamente achando que não estavam no local mais apropriado para ter esse tipo de discussão.

Mas, ainda assim, respondeu.

- Uma cerimônia pequena e nos mudamos para a mansão.

- Eu vou ter que convencer Phillipe a voltar para a Inglaterra.

- Será bom, pois não vou deixar Hogwarts agora. Sou o vice-diretor.

O sorriso dela se alargou.

- Que importante!

- Amélia.

- Hm?

- Vamos para casa.

E, juntos, eles caminharam para a liberdade.

XxXxXxX

Meses de grandes mudanças se sucederam. De fato, convencer Phillipe de que ele deveria voltar a Hogwarts não o deixou nada feliz – tampouco à Irmã de Brian, que quase via o garoto como filho.

Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Os traumas que rodeavam aquele país ainda eram muito recentes e perturbadores. As lembranças trazidas pelo castelo ao qual ele _teve_ que voltar eram muitas, eram terríveis. Mas ele conseguiu se adaptar, com o tempo.

Aliás, Phillipe só não conseguia se adaptar à fria espera... Dia após dia, ele perguntava a Amélia e a Severo quando a vingança finalmente viria, quando os responsáveis seriam mortos... E eles nunca podiam dar uma resposta.

A vingança tinha que ser saboreada... tinha que ser longa. Amélia sabia bem disso. E, por tanto, não se incomodava em esperar pacientemente por ela.

Casaram-se, como sempre sonharam secretamente. Mudaram-se para a grandiosa Mansão Snape. E continuaram cultivando a amizade de quem poderia ser útil: ao mesmo tempo que mantinham contato com Rufo Screamgor, socializavam-se com aqueles que tiveram um pé nos Comensais da Morte.

Amélia ajudou no julgamento da família Malfoy, conseguindo livrar Lúcio de alguns anos de prisão. Draco acabou com serviços comunitários. Narcissa sequer foi acusada. Mas a irmã dela, Bellatrix... essa, sim, estava sendo procurada.

Nunca tiveram grandes amizades, mas Amélia não conseguiu recusar ajuda quando, apenas um mês depois do seu casamento com Severo, Bellatrix e o seu marido, Rodolphus, apareceram na porta da mansão, no meio da noite, para implorar que os escondessem.

A Bellatrix que era conhecida por sua força e beleza não mais existia. Aquela que apareceu à sua porta era uma mera sombra do que um dia fora: Bella estava tão magra que os ossos do seu rosto ficavam proeminentes. Os seus cabelos, agora, eram opacos, sem vida... E uma terrível cicatriz em sua mão, que evidenciava as batalhas que ela enfrentara, era, provavelmente, o que mais chamava atenção naquele quadro... _decadente_.

Apenas um sentimento tomou conta do casal Snape ao ver a antiga amiga... _pena_.Quase imediatamente, disponibilizaram a casa que Snape herdara dos pais, no Pais de Gales, e nunca usara antes. Ela, naturalmente, aceitou e de bom grado foi viver como uma trouxa em outro país, num lugar onde ninguém do Ministério jamais pensaria em procurar.

Depois disso, apenas a paz.

Amélia não trabalhou nos primeiros meses de casada – até a morte de Minerva McGonagall. Assim que Severo assumiu o cargo de diretor, Amélia voltou a ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Tudo parecia bem.

Eles pareciam ser apenas mais um casal feliz.

Mas uma trama obscura camuflava-se atrás das aparências.

A verdade é que o casal nunca esqueceu da sua vingança. Nunca esqueceu as três pessoas que foram juradas de morte.

Dois anos de uma felicidade mórbida se passou.

Até que, finalmente, Amélia decidiu que a poeira já estava suficientemente baixa, e que o caminho de vingança que percorreria estava prestes a começar.

E ela já sabia a ordem.

Pedro Pettigrew.

A sua residência atual era Azkaban. Amélia procuraria ajuda do ministro – e ele com certeza a daria – para executá-lo. Ela não seria tão malvada, já que Pedro era apenas um carinha burro que nunca fez nada além do que lhe fora ordenado. Jamais teria coragem de desobedecer a uma ordem e só morreria por ter o azar de ter sido designado para seqüestrar e matar os seus filhos.

Frederick Schwartz.

Esse, no entanto, sofreria muito. Ela vingar-se-ia pelo seu filho, pelos seus pais e por ela mesma. Ele gostava de usar laços familiares para atingir as pessoas... Pois bem; ele provaria do seu próprio veneno! Afinal, as últimas notícias que Amélia tinha ouvido dele de que, de volta às Londres, ele tinha se casado e a sua mulher estava no nono mês de uma tranqüila gestação.

Elizabeth Thompson.

Residência atual: Paris. Elizabeth sequer tinha sido cogitada como Comensal... seguia feliz, como se nunca tivesse feito nada de errado em seu passado, a sua vida na França. Mas isso não seria por muito tempo. Lizzy teria uma morte lenta e muito dolorosa por ter sido a autora da maldição imperdoável que tirou a vida de Ed...

Como Amélia teria prazer em matá-la.

_Como teria..._

E, com esse pensamento, ela sentou-se na sua cama.

As luzes avermelhadas da aurora entravam pelas janelas dos aposentos do diretor de Hogwarts, anunciando que aquela seria uma bela manhã de domingo.

Amélia olhou para o homem que, ao seu lado, dormia pacificamente.

- Severo?

Ele resmungou e abriu os olhos.

Amélia não sorriu.

Apenas suspirou.

- Vai começar. Eu vou ao Ministério hoje. Quero matar Pettigrew ainda essa semana.

Ele sentou-se. E apenas disse:

- Conte comigo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Shey** que, sim, betou esse capítulo de transição. E, naturalmente, para as minhas adoradas reviewers: **Lo1s.Lane**, **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **Yasmin**, **Wanda** **Heyl**, **Lara** e **DevilAir**._


	27. Vingança I: O Verme

_**CAPITULO XXVII. VINGANÇA I: O VERME**_

- Eu não esperava lhe ver tão cedo, Senhora Lair.

Amélia deu um meio sorriso enquanto entrava na sala de Rufo Scrimgeour. Ministros da Magia não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a visita.

- _Snape _– ela corrigiu. – E eu aguardo esse encontro há muito tempo, Scrimgeour.

Sem esperar ser convidada, ela sentou-se na cadeira de frente ao gabinete do ministro. Pela expressão presente nos olhos do homem, ele sabia bem que aquela visita provavelmente lhe traria problemas.

- E sobre o que você quer falar comigo? Segundo a minha secretária, você quase se forçou em minha agenda.

Amélia suspirou.

- O quanto você me estima, Rufo?

Ele cerrou os olhos.

- Não mais do que a moral me obriga. Você foi a minha superior e me ensinou muitas coisas, no passado.

- Sem as quais você _não_ teria ganhado essa guerra?

Ele pigarreou, contorcendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- O que você quer?

- A sua ajuda. Eu ajudei na sua formação, e nunca lhe cobrei nada. Eu nunca lhe pedi para me tirar da prisão, mesmo sabendo que você provavelmente o faria, de contragosto. Mas, agora, eu preciso de você.

- _Para_...?

Suspirou.

- Eu quero que você feche os olhos para três assassinatos.

O homem arregalou os olhos e engasgou-se de susto.

- Você tem noção do que está me pedindo?

- Tenho, sim. Você se lembra quando eu disse no meu julgamento que não sabia quem tinha matado meu filho? – Ele assentiu. – Pois bem, eu menti. Auxiliado por Pedro Pettigrew, Frederick Schwartz seqüestrou os meus dois filhos e tentou me matar. Elizabeth Thompson me espionou e foi da varinha dela que saiu a maldição mortal que acabou com a vida de Edward.

O homem baixou os olhos.

- E você vai matar os três?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancenha, olhando-o enigmaticamente.

- E todos aqueles que tentarem me impedir.

Ele assentiu.

- É um motivo justo... Eu vou tentar afrouxar as investigações, mas faça parecer acidentes. Não use magia negra para matar, ou os aurores sentirão. Nós não estamos mais caçando magia negra, mas se entrarmos numa cena do crime em que você tenha usado crucio, por exemplo, nós sentiremos, você sabe disso! Na cena do crime, a única magia imperdoável que você pode usar é império. Prefira o uso de poções que não possam ser rastreadas. De resto, eu prometo que as investigações serão fracas.

- Muito bem. Eu vou precisar entrar com dementadores em Azkaban para matar Pettigrew.

Ele crispou os lábios e bufou, olhando ao seu redor, certificando-se que ninguém ouvia aquela conversa.

- No fim da tarde os presos vão para o pátio da prisão e todos os guardas saem da fortaleza para vigiá-los. Vou providenciar uma falha de segurança. Estamos trocando o tratamento, já que ninguém mais se lembra da guerra. Vai ser bem justificável. Você vai ter quinze minutos para entrar com o seu dementador pelos fundos da propriedade. Será quando o guarda do turno da manhã sairá para dar lugar ao noturno. Entre 5 da tarde e 5 e 15 você vai entrar, matar e sair. Se você for pega, _vai ser presa_.

- Quando?

- Quinta feira.

Amélia sorriu, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o ministro – e desistindo assim que percebeu que ele não a aceitaria.

- Eu agradeço. Vou fazer tudo para não ser pega em nenhum dos meus crimes. No mais, quero lhe avisar que, caso você se arrependa, cederei à justiça e à imprensa o trecho de minha memória onde você aceita meus crimes. Obrigado.

XxXxXxX

Os dias que sucederam à inestimável conversa com o ministro foram de pura preparação.

Severo ainda não estava muito feliz com a idéia de ver a sua mulher entrar em Azkaban novamente... O período que os dois passaram presos foi um inferno, e ele não queria que a mera lembrança pudesse ser aflorada na memória dela.

Mas, por mais que ele argumentasse que haviam outras maneiras de fazer a vingança, Amélia não aceitou – nada tirava da sua cabeça o que tinha que fazer.

O maior medo de Pettigrew era dos dementadores. Amélia sabia bem disso, pois, no dia em que foi condenado, Pedro disse que não tinha medo de Azkaban simplesmente porque as criaturas não mais o ocupavam.

Dessa forma, seria com isso que Amélia castigá-lo-ia.

Mas, para tanto ela precisava de um dementador... e eles não eram criaturas muito suscetíveis á diálogos.

XxXxXxX

A tarde da quinta-feira era escurecida por uma densa névoa fria que flutuava no chão... Especialmente onde ela estava.

É do conhecimento público que Azkaban fica num rochedo no meio do mar... Mas, para que a histeria nos presos seja evitava, são poucos – e geralmente apenas as pessoas ligadas ao Ministério – que sabem que, bem próximo de lá, há um outro rochedo que serve de abrigo – para não dizer _exílio_ – para os dementadores, seres excluídos da sociedade desde sua servidão ao Lorde das Trevas na segunda guerra.

E era para lá que eles voavam. Cortando o céu em vassouras rápidas.

Trajando uma espessa capa negra, Amélia apressava-se para a ilha na qual poucos seres humanos tiveram audácia de pisar, seguida imediatamente pelo seu marido, que, desajeitado, tentava acompanhar o seu ritmo.

O vento cortava os seus rostos e as pontas dos dedos pareciam querer congelar... e tudo ia ficando mais frio a medida em que o enorme rochedo aproximava-se.

A ponta da vassoura inclinou-se e eles começaram a perder altitude.

Aos poucos, as lembranças mais tristes começavam a povoar a mente dos dois, e foi necessário grande esforço para, finalmente, pousarem e caminharem por aquela ilha.

Snape aproximou-se dela, segurando a sua mão, enquanto dezenas de criaturas encapuzadas esguelhavam-se para perto, fazendo-os respirar pesado e sentirem-se particularmente aterrorizados pelos seus fantasmas.

- Eu quero falar com o líder de vocês.

Alguns se afastaram, abrindo espaço para que um dementador ligeiramente mais curvado se aproximasse – o peso no coração dos dois tornou-se quase insuportável.

O dementador, muito próximo do casal, fez uma leve reverência.

Snape disse, em tom áspero:

- O ministro sabe que estamos aqui. Esse lugar vai ser queimado se algo nos acontecer.

Mais uma vez, o dementado reverenciou.

Amélia falou:

- Queremos que você nos acompanhe. Queremos que você beije uma pessoa.

XxXxXxX

E, finalmente, a hora chegou. A primeira das três vinganças estava para começar...

Nos fundos da prisão, esperavam dar a hora certa. Tudo tinha que ser perfeitamente calculado, ou acabariam presos antes mesmo do fim da matança.

Amélia olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Apenas alguns segundos.

Dentro da prisão, um homem gordo de ralos cabelos loiros olhava para o grande relógio pendurado na parede oposta à que ele se encontrava, esperando também que os segundos se passassem rápido.

Ele tirou os pés do gabinete, dobrou o jornal que estava lendo e depositou-o na mesa – o pobre coitado que assumiria o turno da noite precisaria de alguma distração.

Suspirou e se levantou.

Apenas um segundo depois, portões de ferro abriram-se, fazendo barulho ensurdecedor.

O homem resmungou alguma coisa, pegou a xícara cheia de café frio e se encaminhou para fora da prisão, assobiando feliz.

Do lado, Amélia virou-se para Severo.

- Espere aqui. Vigie a entrada.

Snape crispou os lábios imediatamente.

- Não há chance alguma de eu deixar você entrar nessa prisão sozinha. Se quiser ir, me levará junto.

- Severo, essa vingança é minha. _Só minha_. Eu preciso que alguém cuide para que tudo dê certo, e foi para _isso_ que eu trouxe você. Mas eu quero matar Pettigrew sozinha.

Ele quis argumentar, isso era obvio. Então, antes que ele pudesse verbalizar qualquer outra coisa, Amélia colocou um fim na discussão:

- Nós temos pouco tempo. Por favor.

Ele assentiu, contrariado, enquanto Amélia se encaminhava, seguida do nefasto acompanhamento do dementador, pelas celas frias que ela bem conhecia.

As celas estavam vazias. Justamente como o ministro a prometera, os presos estavam praticando algum exercício físico no pátio da prisão, bem longe dali... Apenas um preso estava dentre aquelas paredes frias...

Com um sorriso tomando-lhe os lábios, Amélia caminhou até a cela no fim do corredor, onde uma voz esganiçada que deveria ser masculina resmungava da vida.

"_Detenção! Como se eu não já estivesse _detento_... Eu não fiz nada, dessa vez! Não que eu seja muito fã dos exercícios, mas qualquer oportunidade de passar um tempo fora daqui já é ótima..._"

Amélia parou na frente da cela e olhou para o resto de homem que travava uma interessantíssima discussão consigo mesmo. Mais uma vez, o sorriso sádico tomou-lhe os lábios.

Ela disse, com a voz macia.

- Visita para você, Pettigrew.

Ele virou para encará-la. Os seus olhos, primeiramente, expressaram certa alegria... mas, ao desviar-se para o dementador, um terror inominável tomou-lhe conta e ele pareceu perder as palavras. Balbuciava coisas sem sentido, enquanto Amélia, com um simples feitiço, afastou as grades e entrou na cela, para que pudesse ter uma conversinha em particular com o cúmplice do assassinato do seu filho.

- Eu passei muito tempo pensando na melhor forma de lhe matar... Sabe, eu até tinha decidido por um Avada, mas, nas lições de Dumbledore, _não sei se você se lembra dos nossos tempo de escola_, a morte não e o pior dos destinos. Foi então que eu descobri a sua aversão pelos meus amigos, os dementadores. E, assim, decidi: Eu não vou lhe matar; vou sugar-lhe a alma.

E o verme já apresentava lágrimas nos olhos – ela contatou com satisfação. Ele gaguejava coisas tão incompreensíveis que, por um momento, Amélia imaginou se a reclusão já o tinha deixado louco... Mas esse pensamento logo deixou a sua mente quando ele disse em soluços – porém suficientemente articulado:

- Por favor! Eu não fiz nada! _Nada_! Eu só cumpri ordens! _Juro_! Eu não queria! Disse que era muito cruel mata uma criança, mas eles não aceitaram! Eu tentei defender ele!

Amélia crispou os lábios, não se sentindo nem um pouco consolada por essa conversa.

- Você estava lá, Pettigrew. Não tente mudar a situação agora. Você esteve presente e levou o meu filho de mim. Agora a sua alma será sugada, e ninguém vai nem perceber a diferença.

Amélia olhou para o dementador e balançou a cabeça, sinalizando que ele podia executar a sua tarefa. A criatura se aproximou de Rabicho e começou a sugar-lhe a alma. Os gritos eram abafados pela boca disforme da criatura e, lentamente, foram morrendo. Aquilo devia ser um processo doloroso...

Ao se afastar, o frio no lugar estava bem menor – o dementador estava satisfeito. Pettigrew, agora, sentava-se no chão, não focalizava nada e cantarolava alguma coisa. Um corpo sem alma.

_Não que ele tivesse perdido muito coisa, naturalmente._

Olhando-o com desprezo, Amélia esperou um tempo, na esperança que a dor no seu coração se aquietasse um pouco... _Mas não_. Ela ainda estava igualmente ferida.

Abrindo novamente a cela, ela ordenou.

- Vamos.

E foi seguida pelo dementador até os fundos da prisão, onde Severo a esperava.

- Então?

Ela tentou sorrir.

- Morto.

Snape emitiu um ruído satisfeito.

Saindo da ilha, onde o primeiro plano se executara com sucesso, ele perguntou:

- Schwartz é o próximo, eu suponho?

- _Seria_. Mas ele ainda não está em condições de ser morto... O plano que tenho para ele ainda não pode ser executado. Viajaremos para a França. Vou matar logo Elizabeth.

**XxXxXxX**

_Yeah, eu demorei. Mas não deixem de revisar por causa disso... Heueueeueueh!_

_Bjus para a **Shey**, que betou mais esse capítulo... E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: **Mary-Snape-Lupin**, **Wanda Heyl**, **Lara**, **Bruna Black**, **Yasmin**, **Roxane Norris** e **DevilAir**._


	28. Vingança II: O Erro

_**CAPÍTULO XXVIII. VINGANÇA II: O ERRO**_

Paris.

A bela França se insinuava pelas janelas daquele café na Champs Elysées, mas Amélia não tinha olhos para as belezas locais: tudo o que ela conseguia enxergar era a loira que, sentada numa mesa perto das enormes vidraças que proporcionavam uma vista estonteante da Cidade Luz, conversava alegremente com um homem alto e bonito.

E Amélia apenas observava, de longe...

Sentada casualmente na Place de la Concorde fingindo ler um jornal, ela esperava que o destino da mulher fosse logo selado... Elizabeth ria feliz... _nem imaginava o que estava para acontecer_.

A loira tomou mais um gole do seu café, levantou-se e rumou para a saída.

Amélia escondeu o seu rosto no jornal.

De mãos dadas com o homem, Elizabeth conduzia-se para um veículo preto. Ele, cavalheiro, abriu a porta para ela, que rapidamente entrou.

Enquanto ele se acomodava como motorista, Amélia olhou para o céu: O sol começava a se pôr num belíssimo espetáculo... Era quase um pecado não apreciá-lo.

Suspirou, sentindo a sua cabeça latejar.

O carro deu a partida.

Começou a andar.

E, de repente, um outro carro em velocidade espetacular entrou na contramão e – _que pena_ – chocou-se violentamente contra o carro de Elizabeth.

O barulho cortou a paz da tarde parisiense como navalha e não demorou a uma pequena confusão de curiosos e paramédicos formou-se no local.

Amélia deu um meio sorriso: ninguém jamais desconfiaria que aquele carro entrou na contramão por pura intervenção mágica... o Ministério da magia nunca investigaria – Elizabeth estava vivendo como trouxa, afinal.

E, tranqüila, ela apreciou o pôr do sol.

XxXxXxX

A roupa de enfermeira lhe caía bem.

Um feitiço da desilusão foi mais do que suficiente para que ninguém notasse a desconhecida enfermeira que vagava livremente pelo hospital, chegando ao corredor cuja portinhola tinha um aviso fixado em francês "_Apenas_ _pessoal_ _autorizado_".

Aviso que foi ignorado.

Lentamente, Amélia entrou na UTI, passando pelos leitos dotados de moribundos... o namorado de Elizabeth foi ignorado – se ele conseguisse sobreviver, melhor.

No leito ao lado, a recém operada Elizabeth Thompson respirava com dificuldade, mas já estava acordada.

O médico deixou o leito.

Gastando o seu precário francês, Amélia cumprimentou.

- Doutor.

O médico deu um sorriso tímido.

- Como está a paciente?

- Mal. _Muito mal_. Vai ficar sem o movimento das pernas para o resto da vida mas deve sobreviver.

- Não existem mais riscos?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sempre têm riscos. Talvez uma complicação. Agora só depende da reação dela. Pelo menos já está acordada, o que é um ótimo sinal.

E, com isso saiu.

_Grande erro._

Agora, sozinha, Amélia poderia colocar a _parte dois_ do seu plano em ação.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente e inclinou-se para que Elizabeth pudesse ver o seu rosto. Surpreendentemente, nenhum sinal de reconhecimento.

- Olá, Lizzy.

A mulher cerrou os olhos.

- _Amélia_?

Ela sorriu sadicamente.

- Eu mesma. Sentiu saudade? Achou que eu não viria?

- O que...?

Mais um sorriso doce, enquanto Amélia acarinhava os cabelos da mulher que estava prestes a matar.

- Você... Enganou, matou e pensou que ficaria impune? Que eu esqueceria? Mas eu nunca esqueço. Um dos meus maiores defeitos é o meu rancor.

Silêncio.

Amélia bufou, tirando do bolso das suas vestes uma seringa com um líquido transparente, como água.

- Você sabe o que é isso?

Silêncio – mas os olhos dela se abriram um pouco mais e o rosto espelhava certo temor.

- Isso é aquele veneno que o meu marido criou, que faz com que a pessoa pareça morta. Já foi usado em mim, lembra?

A agulha se colocou no topo do frasco de soro que era injetado nela e cinco gotas se misturaram com o quase meio litro de soro.

- Nesse momento o veneno _já_ está no seu sangue: Dessa forma não precisa implorar para tirar o soro. Como eu coloquei muito pouco, vai demorar mais para fazer efeito: por volta do meio dia, apenas. Vai parecer que você está agonizando e, de repente, você vai ter uma parada cardio-respiratória e morrerá. O truque da poção é que você não estará realmente morta: você estará viva e consciente, _mas ninguém saberá disso_.

"Como a sua morte terá sido culpa da medicina trouxa, ninguém do mundo mágico investigará. E você será enterrada viva. Você verá o seu funeral, o seu caixão. Verá que eu estarei lá, prestigiando. E verá a terra lhe cobrir e depois de longas horas você morrerá sufocada." Um sorriso maldoso tomou conta dos lábios finos de Amélia enquanto ela dizia. "Agradeça a Merlin que eu decidi ser tão boazinha com você."

E, enquanto ela agonizava sussurros ininteligíveis, Amélia deixou a UTI.

XxXxXxX

Do seu processo vingativo, aquele era o primeiro funeral ao qual Amélia ia. E, ela devia admitir, era interessantíssimo – As pessoas velando um corpo que ainda estava vivo e sofrendo...

Vestida de preto e olhando desdenhosa para o caixão que estava sendo enterrado, Amélia pousava uma das mãos no ombro de Phillipe – que ficara muito feliz em saber o que a mãe tinha feito – e a outra se entrançava na mão de Severo – que tinha fabricado o doce veneno.

Lamúrias, choros... Elizabeth não merecia aquilo.

Discursos emocionados ressaltando o quão maravilhosa aquela vaca que tinha matado os seu filho era...

Se eles ao menos soubessem...

Por fim, a dispersão.

Amélia teve que dar um sorriso de canto de boca: quem matara o seu filho, agora, estava _viva_ e enterrada.

E ela teve que disfarçar rapidamente esse sorriso quando notou com surpresa que a irmã mais nova de Brian vinha ao seu encontro.

- Amélia? O que você está fazendo aqui? – olhou então para Phillipe, quem não via desde os sete anos de idade. – Meu Merlin, ele cresceu!

Antes que o constrangimento do menino fosse evidente, Amélia disse:

- Cresceu, mesmo. Estou aqui porque fiquei sabendo que Elizabeth tinha morrido e eu vim conferir se era verdade mesmo.

O sorriso acolhedor da mulher morreu.

- Por que isso? Merlin! Respeite os mortos!

- Elizabeth testemunhou contra mim, Caroline. Eu não posso dizer que estou triste de ver que ela não pode mais me difamar.

- Ah, isso? – a mulher olhou para o chão. – _Coisa estranha, não?_

- Sim, foi muito estranho, já que ela fez questão de se passar por minha amiga durante um bom tempo.

- Não isso! Eu não lhe contei?

Uma pontinha de medo e curiosidade atingiu Amélia. De certa forma ela sabia que algo tinha dado errado.

- Não, você _não_ me contou.

- A minha irmã esteve no seu julgamento e me mandou uma coruja dizendo que tinha visto Elizabeth... Sendo que, naquela época, naquele exato dia, inclusive, Lizzy e eu estávamos internadas juntas numa clínica para... _perturbados_. Ela estava comigo, Amélia, e não na Grã-Bretanha. Não foi ela quem testemunhou contra você... ou que trabalhou com você.

E, mais uma vez, o sentimento de vazio a invadiu, agora levemente regado de culpa. Não escutou mais nada do que se passava ao seu redor.

Apenas conseguia, com pesar, olhar para a sepultura onde para sempre jazeria o corpo de uma inocente.

Mais tarde, com as forças ligeiramente recuperadas, ela foi até a clínica endereçada por Caroline e viu nos registros que Elizabeth realmente estivera internada: Alucinações sobre uma pessoa que arrancava seus cabelos, histeria e ausência de reação: Insanidade.

_Saindo dos termos médicos para os termos de um soldado: Maldição império._

E a segunda parte da charada, logicamente, Polissuco.

Mas, não... _não fazia sentido_. Amélia passara dias inteiros com Elizabeth e jamais a percebera bebendo algo.

- Faz sentido, sim.

Amélia levantou o rosto para ver Severo parecendo se culpar por algo.

- Faz?

- Há quatro anos eu adulterei a poção polissuco por pedido do Lorde das Trevas, para que ela não mais durasse uma hora, porém _um dia inteiro_. Eu fiz um grande estoque que, certo dia, ele disse que tinha sumido. Até hoje ninguém sabe quem foi... Mas parece que acabamos de descobrir _para que_ foi usado.

**XxXxXxX**

_Oh, yeah! Revisem!_

_Bjus para a **Shey** que, como vcs desconfiam, betou esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as minhas queridas reviewers: **Wanda Heyl**, **Lo1s.Lane**, **Lara**, **Yas** e **DevilAir**._


	29. Vingança III: A Família

_**CAPÍTULO XXIX. VINGANÇA III: A FAMÍLIA**_

Quantos dias tinham se passado desde o maldito funeral ela não sabia... Só sabia que, dia após dia, ela procurava desesperadamente naquela funesta lembrança do dia em que o seu filho morrera algum sinal de quem poderia ter se disfarçado de Elizabeth naquela nefasta trama.

Quantas outras lágrimas foram negadas era impossível dizer... Quantas outras noites mal-dormidas...

E, mais uma vez, ela era expulsa da penseira sem _nada_.

- Você não vai achar nada. Se tivesse que achar, já teria.

Amélia olhou para o seu marido, que a esperava do lado de fora do objeto mágico. Talvez Severo estivesse, de fato, sofrendo mais que ela com aquela revelação: ele não suportava assistir ao desgaste pelo qual ela estava passando... os anos envelhecidos, o modo como ela não sorria mais, não tinha mais vontade de se cuidar, de conversar. Ela estava se matando aos poucos, e ele sabia bem disso.

- Talvez se você ajudasse a procurar, eu não tivesse que passar dias e dias aqui!

Ele crispou os lábios, aproximando-se dela com os braços cruzados.

- Eu já disse o que aconteceu: seja quem for, essa pessoa usou a polissuco adulterada que eu fiz. Eu já perguntei aos ex-comensais com quem ainda tenho contato, _ninguém sabe de nada!_ E não é nessa lembrança que você vai encontrar alguma coisa, Amélia, porque nós já procuramos nela e tudo que vimos foi uma maldita _Elizabeth_ matando Edward!

- Tem que ter mais alguém! Você já falou com Bella e Rodolphus?

- _Já_. Eles não sabem de nada.

Bufando, Snape passou o braço ao redor da cintura da sua mulher, depositando-lhe um casto beijo no rosto.

- Vamos. Nós temos um assassinato para planejar, a menos que você tenha se esquecido de Schwartz.

- Não esqueci. E o que eu estava esperando finalmente aconteceu: o filho dele nasceu. Eu vou fazê-lo entender o valor dos laços familiares.

XxXxXxX

Batidas suaves na porta foram suficientes para que a bela mulher de cabelos ruivos aparecesse carregando, em seus braços, uma linda criança.

Amélia deu um leve sorriso.

- Boa noite. Você é a senhora Schwartz?

A ruiva abriu mais a porta, olhando-a confusa.

- Sim, sou eu.

- A senhora não me conhece... Eu sou Amélia Lair, uma grande amiga do seu marido. Será que eu posso entrar?

Ela pareceu hesitar um pouco, antes de dar espaço para que Amélia adentrasse a sua casa.

A sala era ampla e iluminada.

Bem no centro, um berço coberto por lençóis cor-de-rosa dava ao ambiente uma maravilhosa harmonia: a felicidade era tão óbvia naquele lugar.

Mas não seria por muito tempo.

Amélia apertou os pequenos frascos que carregava em seu bolso.

- É uma menina, então?

- Sim – ela sorriu, colocando o bebê no berço. – Emily, o nome dela – Olhou para Amélia, franzindo o cenho. – Me desculpe, mas eu não sei quem você é, nem o que você quer...?

- _Eu_ _quero vingança_.

A mulher se pôs ereta.

- Como?

Friamente, Amélia se explicou.

- O seu marido ajudou na morte dos meus pais e do meu filho, e quase me matou. E hoje eu vou matá-lo. E a você. E a pequena Emily.

Ao ouvir o nome da filha, a ruiva se jogou para onde estava a sua varinha, numa frustrada tentativa de alcançá-la. Mas, antes que conseguisse, Amélia pegou a sua própria e murmurou, ainda sem se mexer.

- Imperius.

A mulher parou no meio do caminho, voltando-se como uma zumbi para Amélia.

Fria, ela caminhou até o berço onde a pequena menina se contorcia e chorava enquanto tirava do seu bolso um vidrinho com uma dose do que seria um veneno letal.

Ela era linda: os cabelinhos finos e ruivos cobriam precariamente a sua cabeça. Grandes olhos azuis miraram Amélia por um tempo e, então, ela sorriu.

Amélia suspirou, tirando os seus olhos dos da garotinha.

- Merda!

XxXxXxX

Batidas na porta.

Amélia se colocou no fundo da sala, atrás da porta, protegida por um feitiço da desilusão.

Perdendo a sua expressão vazia e a trocando por um olhar melancólico, a ruiva se encaminhou para a porta, os primeiros sinais de lágrimas – tal como ordenado por Amélia – aparecendo em seus olhos.

A porta se abriu para Frederick Schwartz. Imediatamente, ele se assustou com a expressão da mulher.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não agüento mais! Você! Você não é nada do que me mostrou!

Ela estava histérica.

A gritaria foi suficiente para assustar a bebezinha, que começou a espernear em seu berço.

- Danielle, eu não entendo! O qu---?

- Você matou! Você matou uma criança! Como eu posso ficar com alguém que matou uma criança?

- Que criança? Do que você está falando?

- Edward McRough! É dele que eu estou falando!

De repente, ele ficou lívido.

Quase que com um suspiro, ele disse:

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ela esteve aqui, hoje. Amélia Snape. Ela contou! Eu estou... – o seu olhar ficou maníaco – eu quero morrer!

E, em silêncio, ela pegou o pequeno frasco que Amélia tinha lhe dado e caminhou para o berço. Carinhosamente, ela aninhou o bebê em seus braços, que logo parou do chorar. Olhou mais uma vez para o marido. Destampou o frasco.

Ele, tenso, se aproximou dela.

- O que é isso?

- Veneno. Veneno que ela me deu.

E, antes que tivesse tempo de reagir, virou todo o conteúdo nos lábios da criança.

Imediatamente, os seus olhinhos ficaram vítreos e o seu peito parou de se mexer. E o grito de dor que saiu da garganta de Schwartz arrepiou cada centímetro da espinha de Amélia, mas, ainda assim, sentiu certa satisfação.

_Ela já se sentira daquela maneira, afinal._

Schwartz tomou a criança em seus braços, tentando, entre lágrimas, reanimá-la. Mas foi em vão.

Apenas o seu corpo estava ali.

Carinhosamente, ele colocou o corpinho de volta em seu berço e, com a face molhada e contraída em ódio, ele se voltou para a sua mulher, que, agora, sorria desdenhosa.

- VACA!

Amélia não conseguiu evitar que os seus olhos fechassem quando o primeiro soco explodiu na face daquela mulher inocente.

Mas ela se obrigou a ver sabendo o mal que aquilo traria para Schwartz.

Agora ele estava sobre ela, espancando-a.

Um minuto, e o sangue que espirrava pela sala trazia a certeza de que logo ela estaria morta.

Amélia agarrou a varinha e sussurrou.

- _Finite_ _incantatem_.

E a ruiva gritou pela primeira vez.

Ele se assustou e recuou.

Ela tossiu sangue.

- O que vo---? Fred...?

Ele olhou, desesperado, ao redor, mas não viu ninguém. Provavelmente descobrira que aquilo tinha sido uma armadilha.

Um gemido, e a mulher morreu.

Mais lágrimas que fizeram um sorriso maquiavélico dançar nos lábios de Amélia.

E, então, ele pegou um abridor de envelopes que estava displicentemente perdido em cima de uma mesinha e, com um golpe fundo, cravou-o em seus pulsos.

Amélia sentiu os seus próprios olhos queimarem enquanto ele delineava um corte preciso já no outro punho e caia no chão. A sua varinha rolou para perto de Amélia e, finalmente, foi a sua hora de se revelar.

Terminando com o feitiço, atraiu imediatamente o olhar do seu inimigo.

Com passos felinos e os olhos frios, ela se aproximou dele.

- É incrível o estrago que um simples império pode provocar.

Os olhos dele cerraram para tentar identificar quem lhe fizera de vítima. Logo o temor tomou conta dele.

Amélia se abaixou, ajoelhando-se sobre o sangue que se esvaía.

- Não fique assim, já está acabando. Daqui a pouco você vai sentir um certo frisson; uma euforia. Quer dizer, _eu_ senti isso, quando tentei me matar... mas será que devemos levar em consideração o fato de que eu estava em paz comigo mesma, já que não tinha ocasionado a morte da minha família?

Ele desviou o olhar, mais lágrimas caindo.

- Você se meteu com a pessoa errada.

- Amélia...

E nada além de um engasgo foi ouvido antes de Amélia poder contemplar os olhos vítreos e sem vida do seu inimigo.

E, mais uma vez, não se sentiu satisfeita.

Caminhando tristemente para o berço onde o corpo do bebê jazia sereno, Amélia se permitiu mostrar-se triste.

Buscando no seu bolso um pequeno recipiente de vidro, ela tomou a criança nos braços. Assim que o líquido atingiu os lábios do bebê, um chorinho fino ecoou pela casa.

Amélia aninhou-o em seus braços, deu um tímido beijo em sua testa e sussurrou:

- Seu nome vai ser Ângela, minha filha.

Logo todo o Ministério estava naquela casa, e Amélia contava como ela tinha chegado e encontrado seus grandes amigos mortos, vítimas de um crime passional.

E nunca uma criança fora tão bem recebida numa casa quando Amélia anunciou que aquela que ela vinha em seus braços era, agora, Ângela Snape, a sua filha adotiva.

XxXxXxX

Dias se passaram, mas ela ainda não conseguia encontrar paz.

Em seu quarto, sentada de frente à penseira de Dumbledore que Snape pegara emprestado desde o dia em que Amélia descobrira que o seu filho, na verdade, nunca sequer conheceu Elizabeth Thompson, ela pensava.

Mais um dia, e ela se torturava, vendo e revendo a maldita lembrança que, se pudesse, apagaria da sua memória de uma vez por todas. Amélia simplesmente não sabia quanto tempo agüentaria aquilo.

O rangido da porta se abrindo fez com que Amélia finalmente tirasse seus olhos da bacia de pedra, voltando-os imediatamente para Severo Snape, o seu marido, que a olhava com uma expressão que quase poderia ser descrita como pena.

- Você ainda está aqui?

- E vou ficar aqui por muito tempo, Severo. Enquanto não descobrir...

- _Pare de se torturar!_ Dia após dia você revive... _simplesmente_ _esqueça!_ Vai acabar se sentindo melhor ao fazer isso!

- Como eu posso esquecer o que eu vi?

Com isso, ela se levantou e olhou pela terceira vez naquele dia para a cena maldita que reluzia dos vapores prateados.

Tomou fôlego antes de dizer:

- Vou entrar lá de novo.

Snape crispou os lábios, percebendo que nada convenceria a sua mulher do contrário.

- Eu vou com você.

Por mais que Amélia achasse que aquilo era assunto dela e que somente _ela _poderia tentar resolver, não pôde impedi-lo.

Logo os dois se viam novamente naquele dia fatídico.

Amélia tentou não olhar para o seu filho morto e se concentrar na mulher que, agora, assistia o sofrimento da Amélia da lembrança.

Por mais que ela olhasse, a máscara nada revelava além do que ela já tinha visto.

Porém, dessa vez, algo diferente ocorreu: Já no fim da lembrança, quando Amélia matava Brian, a Amélia que assistia à cena abaixou o rosto em decepção por, mais uma vez, não conseguir distinguir quem seria Elizabeth na verdade, viu claramente a mão com a qual Thompson segurava a varinha.

Uma fina e discreta linha vermelha aparecia nas costas da mão dela e – ela pôde constatar – uma mísera mecha loura dos cabelos que pulava para fora do capuz, de repente, tornava-se negro.

Atordoada, ela foi expulsa da penseira. O seu coração parecia querer pular do peito, a sua respiração estava irregular.

Apenas uma pessoa que ela conhecia tinha cabelos negros e aquela cicatriz na mão... _apenas uma pessoa_.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Amélia chorou. Lágrimas de... _ódio? Decepção?..._

- O que você viu?

Amélia voltou-se para Snape, agora com uma expressão inconfundível de ódio e rancor deformando o seu belo rosto.

- Foi Bellatrix!

A incredulidade tomou conta de Snape.

- Não... Eu conheço Bella.

- Você estava tento problemas com ela, não estava? – ele assentiu. – _Foi_ _ela!_ Aquela vaca matou o nosso filho e teve a cara de pau de pedir abrigo para nós!

As lágrimas voltaram a se formar.

- Não...

Amélia suspirou, voltando a sentar-se no chão.

- Veja você mesmo. Aquela que matou Ed acaba com uma cicatriz na mão. Você se lembra que eu perguntei a Bella sobre a cicatriz quando ela pediu-nos abrigo? Você prestou atenção na cicatriz?

Snape assentiu, enquanto entrava na penseira a fim de tirar a prova dos nove.

Quando ele voltou, o mesmo brilho de ódio que se encontrava no olhar de Amélia podia ser visto no dele também.

- Agora nós sabemos o que fazer, Mia. Sabemos onde ela está e ela não espera a nossa visita, o que é uma vantagem.

- Amanhã saímos de casa, então. _Amanhã eu vou matar Bellatrix Lestrange_.

**XxXxXxX**

_Sobre o cap passado, Lara perguntou como a Elizabeth reconheceu a Amélia, já que não era ela nem em Hogwarts e nem no julgamento... Bom, eu respondo aqui, caso seja dúvida de mais alguém: Realmente, em nenhuma parte da terceira parte a Elizabeth verdadeira se encontra com a Amélia fora no dia do seu assassinato, é claro. Porém, na primeira parte da fic as duas estudam juntas e dormem lado-a-lado. Tudo bem, vocês podem argumentar que reconhecer amiga da escola mais de 20 anos depois é forçação de barra. Concordo. Porém, no fim da segunda parte da fic, quando Amélia deixa Sevvie e vai ao encontro de Brian no Central Park, temos novamente a aparição de Elizabeth, agora como noiva de Brian. Eles romperam o noivado justamente porque Amélia se mudou para a casa de Brian... Enton, convenhamos, realmente eh complicado lembrar de uma antiga colega de escola... agora, esquecer as feições da mulher que ocasionou o fim do seu noivado é impossível! Hehehehe!_

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus para a Shey, que além de ter betado, revisou! Ehehehh! E para as minhas reviewers queridas, **Yas**, **Lara**, **Mary-Snape-Lupin** e **Wanda Heyl**. As outras ficaram caladas... _

_Mais uma coisa... Se alguém não se lembrar da cicatriz da Bella, bem, eu realmente não expliquei como ela aparecia. Apenas a citei há uns dois caps no cap de transição, Felicidade Mórbida:_

"A Bellatrix que era conhecida por sua força e beleza não mais existia. Aquela que apareceu à sua porta de Amélia era uma mera sombra do que um dia fora: Bella estava tão magra que os ossos do seu rosto ficavam proeminentes. Os seus cabelos, agora, eram opacos, sem vida... **_E uma terrível cicatriz em sua mão_**, que evidenciava as batalhas que ela enfrentara, **_era, provavelmente, o que mais chamava atenção_** naquele quadro... _decadente_."


	30. Vingança IV: Vingança Final

**_CAPÍTULO XXX. VINGANÇA IV: VINGANÇA FINAL_**

O caminho até o País de Gales foi longo e tortuoso para aqueles que queriam encontrar logo a sua vingança.

Os rios, a natureza... Tudo seria como uma linda lua de mel, não estivessem eles caminhando para a vingança final; para a única coisa que poderia libertar a alma de Amélia e de Severo.

Antes de começar a viagem, passaram pela Travessa do Tranco e compraram certos materiais que tirariam o fôlego de qualquer um que visse: eram antigos instrumentos de tortura trouxa, que Amélia comprara com o pretexto de começar uma pequena coleção.

Dentro de uma mochila, esses instrumentos pesados e na sua maioria de metal tilintavam numa melodia doce... Tão doce que Amélia já sabia que não usaria mágica na morte da sua amiga Bella... Tudo seria muito cruel e sangrento.

Logo eles chegaram à casa que Snape, muitos anos atrás, ganhara de herança e jamais sequer visitara.

O morro em subida íngreme foi escalado durante o pôr do sol. A vegetação não estava mais tão verde e ervas daninhas tomavam conta do acesso que antes era apenas feito da mais verde grama.

A noite já reinava e a lua cheia era a única expectadora dos acontecimentos sangrentos que se sucederiam naquela noite. Amélia e Snape tinham acabado de chegar ao portão da Mansão.

O portão, antes tão belo e suntuoso, não resistiu à ação do tempo, e agora era velho, enferrujado, quebrado em várias partes e cheio de ervas sujando-o.

Não foi preciso empurrá-lo, pois já estava bem aberto.

Amélia olhou para Snape, que entrou primeiro e examinou o que tinha ao lado de fora, antes de permitir a entrada de Amélia. A visão dos jardins daquela casa era tão grotesca que, temendo alguma criatura apropriada para aquele cenário aparecesse, Snape empunhou a sua varinha – gesto seguido por Amélia assim que ela colocou os pés naquele lugar.

Mato e flores mortas enfeitavam os canteiros.

E um barulho foi ouvido... Vinha de perto de uma frondosa árvore à esquerda dos dois.

Era barulho de lenha sendo cortada.

Amélia deu um passo cauteloso – mas não impediu o ruído que fez um galho se partindo aos seus pés de chamar atenção de quem estivera cortando lenha.

As machadadas pararam.

- Quem está ai?

Snape deu um passo para trás, de modo a ficar fora do ângulo de visão do homem cuja voz foi imediatamente reconhecida: tratava-se de Rodolphus, o marido de Bella, que, provavelmente, estivera trabalhado para que a mulher ficasse confortavelmente deitada em algum lugar daquela casa que estava caindo aos pedaços.

- Quem está aí?

Ele repetiu, mais alto. Então, deu um sonoro suspiro e o barulho das machadadas voltaram.

- Eu vou.

Snape sussurrou, caminhando em passos felinos para onde se encontrava Rodolphus.

E, então, gritos abafados.

Amélia confiava o suficiente nas qualidades de Snape para saber que ele venceria a luta facilmente...

E, logo, a voz ofegante do seu marido dizia.

- Venha.

Com passos confiantes ela se encaminhou para ver o seu marido segurando com uma mão o machado e com a outra a varinha – ambos em posição ameaçadora para a integridade física de Lestrange.

Amélia deu um meio sorriso.

- O nosso assunto é com a sua mulher. Onde ela está?

O homem a olhou bravamente, pronto para resistir.

- Eu não direi nada sobre Bella! Vocês não vão encontrá-la!

Mais uma vez, o sorriso sádico de Amélia iluminou o seu rosto, enquanto ela guardava a sua varinha e pegava de Snape o machado.

- Só queremos ter uma conversinha com ela! Coisa de amigo.

- Eu jamais--- ARGH!

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Amélia já tinha encravado o machado em sua barriga, causando um ferimento certamente mortal.

O seu sorriso sádico morreu assim que o sangue espirrou em seu rosto e em sua blusa branca.

Olhou para o seu marido.

- Daqui para frente é comigo.

Ele assentiu, afastando-se da cena enquanto Amélia arrastava o homem que gemia e gritava até a porta.

- Abra!

Mais uma vez, ele se recusou.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ela o soltou – sem forças para se sustentar, Rodolphus caiu no chão, fazendo uma enorme poça de sangue na porta de entrada da casa.

Friamente, ela desencravou o machado da carne do homem – fazendo-o sagrar mais – e começou a, com toda a sua força, destruir a porta.

Minutos depois, ela adentrou na casa, arrastando o corpo quase sem vida do seu antigo amigo.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada, parou, soltando o corpo mais uma vez e fazendo outra grande poça de sangue.

- Bella! – ela gritou. – Bella, minha amiga! Apareça! Isso não é maneira e receber visitas!

Silencio.

Amélia bufou, pegando Lestrange pelo colarinho, cabeça para o chão, arrastando a sua ferida profunda, e subiu com dificuldades a escada.

Os quadros que lá tinham sido colocados pela mãe de Snape quando era viva começaram a cochichar entre si sobre a terrível que cena acontecia.

- Onde ela está? Digam-me onde ela está, ou eu juro que apagarei vocês, um por um!

Sem muita escolha, os quadros apontaram para um quartinho que ficava logo ao fim do corredor.

E foi para lá que Amélia arrastou o cadáver de Rodolphus Lestrange.

A mulher deu um chute na porta, escancarando-a. E se sobressaltou quando o rosto enlouquecido de Bellatrix voou para cima dela, com uma faca não mão.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME MATAR!

Amélia segurou a mão dela, desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão – os objetos que estavam na sua bolsa se quebraram e perfuraram as suas costas.

Se esforçando para segurar o braço de Bellatrix com uma mão só, Amélia segurou a sua varinha e, com um simples feitiço, jogou-a para a parede oposta do quarto.

Levantou-se rapidamente.

_- Incarcerous_!

E cordas envolveram os braços e as pernas de Bellatrix.

Amélia Segurou-a pelos longos cabelos negros e a levantou. Jogou-a numa cadeira e refez o feitiço, de modo que à ela a mulher fosse atada.

Para abafar os gritos e protestos, Amélia amordaçou-a.

E, finalmente, ofegou, caindo no chão.

- Você... eu lhe ofereci amizade e você ma paga com ódio.

Com um menear da varinha, ela ergueu o cadáver de Rodolphus no ar e o jogou pela janela, quebrando ainda mais os seus vidros. Caminhou lentamente até ela, para ver o seu marido olhando para o corpo.

- Enterre-o, por favor.

Ela gritou e, assim que Snape assentiu, voltou-se para Bellatrix.

- Bella, Bella, Bella...

A mulher agitou-se na cadeira, tentando falar através das mordaças.

- Quieta... fique bem quietinha, porque hoje você vai pagar por tudo que me fez!

O conteúdo da mochila que estava em suas costas foi derramado numa mesinha no fundo da sala.

- Agora, por qual devemos começar...?

Amélia dedilhou os artefatos de ferro, até tomar em suas mãos Aranhas Espanholas (1).

- Vamos com essas!

Os suplícios naquela casa passaram alheios aos cidadãos que, tranqüilos, dormiam em suas casas a pouco mais de um quilômetro dali.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Como sempre, ficam registrados meus agradecimentos à **Shey**, que teve a paciência de betar essa fic. Às **poucas** pessoas que revisaram, meu mais profundos e sinceros agradecimentos: **Wanda Heyl**, **Lo1s.Lane** e **Lara**._

* * *

(1) As **Aranhas Espanholas** eram ganchos de quatro pontas unidas em forma de tenaz, e constituíam ferramentas básicas no arsenal dos antigos carrascos. Serviam, frias ou quentes, para prender e/ou erguer a vítima pelos pulsos, nádegas, ventre, seios ou tornozelos, enquanto as pontas enterravam-se lentamente na carne. (FONTE: **www . geocities . com / adtenebras / compendio . htm )**


	31. O Fim de Todos os Suplícios

_**CAPÍTULO XXXI. O FIM DE TODOS OS SUPLÍCIOS**_

Quatro horas já tinham se passado, e, para Amélia, a noite estava apenas começando. Já tinha usado vários instrumentos medievais: Açoitado-a com uma Cauda de Gato(1), usado a Forquilha do Herege(2) enquanto quebrava as suas falanges com o Esmagador de Polegares(3), usado o Destroçador de Seios(4) e, intercalando tudo, um eletrochoque que ela há muito tempo tinha conseguido com um amigo trouxa.

E, mais uma vez, ela procurava qual seria o próximo suplício.

- Vejamos... O que você acha do Quebrador de Joelhos(5)? Eu prometo que não o quebrarei rapidamente.

Amélia levantou o objeto pesado, mas Bellatrix, de costas para ela, jamais poderia enxergá-lo... Mas imaginou o que o objeto pontiagudo poderia fazer com ela, pois choramingou.

- Mia...

Amélia deu um sorriso de satisfação: a mulher não agüentava mais.

Com um barulho pesado, o objeto foi colocado de volta à mesa.

- Já vai implorar, Bella? Tão cedo?

Ela começou a chorar.

- Amélia... por favor,...

- Por favor, o que, Bella? – Amélia respondeu rispidamente, fazendo força para manter seus olhos fixos nos objetos manchados de sangue. – "Por favor, não me mate"? Ou "Por favor, não me faça sofrer muito"? Qualquer que seja, a minha resposta é a mesma: NÃO!

Escolheu finalmente, uma faca que estava esquecida no canto da mesa. Lentamente, começou a amolá-la. O barulho do atrito era terrível.

Amélia apertou os olhos... só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse logo.

Suspirou, pondo-se novamente com a sua máscara fria, e foi até onde Bella estava. Puxou uma cadeira – a única do quartinho, excetuando a que Bellatrix estava sentada – e sentou imediatamente de frente para a sua vítima.

Cruzou as pernas graciosamente, e, sem ter certeza do que dizer, brincou um pouco com o punhal.

Talvez vendo o rosto indiferente de Amélia, Bellatrix passou a choramingar mais alto.

- Mia...

Amélia suspirou e a olhou, dizendo francamente:

- Você vai morrer, Bellatrix. E você vai sofrer muito antes disso.

O olhar de Bella foi suplicante.

- Por que...?

As lembranças cortaram como uma navalha na mente de Amélia e sorrindo tristemente, ela impediu que mais uma vez as lágrimas viessem. Os seus olhos espelhavam o mais puro ódio... Ódio por tudo que aquela mulher tinha lhe feito perder.

- Quer dizer então que você não sabe? Quer que eu diga usando uma só palavra?

Bella suspirou, deixando cair mais uma lágrima... que jamais seria de arrependimento.

- Vingança...

- Não! Não é vingança. – Amélia tentou sorrir, embora os seus olhos não o acompanhassem – É apenas justiça.

- Não é just----

- É SIM! – Amélia fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer esse pequeno momento de descontrole. Quando os abriu, a sua voz já estava macia novamente. – Para mim é justo. Eu sempre tive uma percepção de justiça diferente do resto do mundo, não? Nunca dei a mínima para os malditos direitos humanos!... E nem você, minha querida.

As lágrimas que agora corriam, mais uma vez naquela noite, abertamente no rosto de Bellatrix não afetaram Amélia, que, serenamente, continuou.

- Olho por olho...

- Dente por dente. – Bella completou num sussurro quase inaudível. Amélia não conseguiu conter o sorriso amargo que veio aos seus lábios.

- Exatamente, minha amiga! Mas, talvez você não saiba o tamanho do que tomou de mim. Em nome da nossa antiga amizade, Bella, eu lhe contarei tudo.

- Eu... – Bellatrix tossiu um pouco de sangue – Eu já conheço tudo! Acabe logo com isso!

A melancolia atingiu Amélia... Ela não sairia dali tão facilmente.

- Não, Bella, não! Eu não estou com pressa de acabar com a sua vida! Eu vou saborear esse momento! Mas, em nome da nossa antiga amizade, vou te deixar saber que você faria a mesmíssima coisa... quero te deixar saber o tamanho do meu ódio!

Em desistência, Bella suspirou.

- Então diga o que você quiser.

Porque ela contaria a sua história inteira para Bellatrix, ela não sabia... Talvez tivesse a esperança inútil de que ela sentisse um pouco de remorso pelo que tinha feito, visse que os seus pecados não passariam impunes... Ou, talvez, ela apenas quisesse desabafar, falar dos seus sentimentos de tal maneira nunca antes tentada...

Sim, provavelmente se sentiria melhor quando expusesse todos os seus fantasmas.

Erguendo o seu rosto, ela finalmente disse:

- Eu irei. Eu vou te contar a minha história, Bella... Você vai conhecer a história de Amélia Lair, a partir do momento em que ela começou a ser destruída... Tudo começou em 1971. Meus pais decidiram por mim que eu estudaria em Hogwarts, embora tudo o que eu quisesse fosse continuar nos Estados Unidos... Talvez eles tivessem previsto a minha reação, pois só me contaram que eu não iria para o Washington Institute um dia antes da data de pegar o Expresso Hogwarts... Ah, eu me lembro daquele dia como se fosse ontem... Foi nele que eu conheci as pessoas que se tornariam as mais importantes da minha vida... _para o bem e para o mal_.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Penúltimo capítulo! Acreditem!_

_Milhões de agradecimentos à Shey, que betou mais esse capítulo e, naturalmente, às minhas queridíssimas leitoras que revisaram: **Wanda**, **Lo1s**, **Roxanne**, **Lara**, **Yas** e **Devil**._

* * *

1. A **cauda de Gato** era um chicote de cordas entrançadas que servia para esfolar a pele da vítima. As cordas eram embebidas numa solução de sal e enxofre, de maneira que, devido às características da fibra do cânhamo e dos efeitos do sal e do enxofre, a carne ia sendo reduzida a uma polpa, até se encontrarem expostos os pulmões, os rins, o fígado e os intestinos. Durante esse procedimento, a zona afetada ia sendo coberta com a mesma solução, em ebulição.

2. Era um colar de ferro cuja frente consistia em uma espécie de espeto duplo, com duas pontas que se encravavam no queixo e sobre o esterno da vítima, profundamente. A **forquilha do herege** impedia qualquer movimento de cabeça, mas permitia que os condenados falassem em voz quase inaudível, durante as cerimônias de abjuração.

3. Simples e muito eficaz. O esmagamento dos nós e falanges dos dedos e o arrancamento das unhas estão entre as torturas mais antigas. Os resultados, em termos de relação entre a dor infligida, o esforço realizado e o tempo consumido são altamente satisfatórios do ponto de vista do torturador, sobretudo quando se carece de instrumentos complicados e dispendiosos. O **esmagador de polegares** era basicamente constituído de duas ou três barras, que podiam ser apertadas por meio de um parafuso, lentamente, ou por meio de pancadas dadas em cunhas, de maneira mais brusca.

4. **Destroçador de Seios:** Tratava-se de tenazes com quatro garras convergentes, capazes de transformar em massas disformes os seios de mulheres condenadas por heresias, blasfêmias, adultério, magia branca erótica, homossexualismo, aborto provocado, entre outros delitos. Para tal efeito, às vezes era utilizado apenas um gancho, aquecido ao rubro.

5. Assemelhava-se, em ponto maior, ao esmagador de polegares: duas barras destinadas a comprimir entre si, até o ponto de fraturá-los, os joelhos da vítima. A parte interior do aparelho podia conter pontas.

Geralmente, este aparelho era aplicado, após o que se permitia à vítima uma noite ou algumas horas de descanso; no dia seguinte, estando as pernas do infeliz esmagadas e inflamadas, se não já quebradas mesmo, repetia-se a tortura, que se tornava, assim, muito mais dolorosa e quase impossível de resistir-se.


	32. Mais Uma Mansão Abandonada

_**CAPÍTULO XXXII. MAIS UMA MANSÃO ABANDONADA**_

"Isso é tudo."

Um suspiro aliviado deixa os pulmões da Assassina ao terminar o relato sombrio da sua história.

Aquela mulher tinha passado por tantas moléstias em sua vida, que era algo admirável o fato dela estar lá, fitando aquela que tanto lhe fizera mal, com um sangue frio invejável.

A Condenada está com a cabeça baixa... é difícil precisar se a Assassina realmente conseguiu fazer com que ela sentisse um pouco de remorso, ou se a sua expressão devastada era apenas um reflexo dor de saber que morreria... de lembrar do marido morto...

A Assassina se levanta e, lentamente, caminha para a janela quebrada. Ela mira, no horizonte, que os primeiros raios de sol já começam a despontar. O seu rosto fica assustadoramente melancólico.

Um semblante triste não pode combinar com a assassina fria que conhecemos durante a madrugada, mas, no entanto, é assim que ela vira-se para a Condenada e a encara, talvez pela última vez.

A tristeza de ambas é quase palpável.

"Está na hora."

O fio de voz da Assassina arrancou um suspiro da Condenada... mas se aquilo foi uma demonstração de medo ou de alívio, não se sabe. Jamais se saberá.

A mulher abaixa o rosto, esperando a aproximação inevitável da sua assassina.

"Apenas... acabe logo com isso."

E a Assassina está disposta a obedecer. Com as suas mãos, ela agarra o pescoço da Condenada num gesto quase gracioso. E o aperta...

...E uma inversão de papéis é presenciada: Enquanto no rosto da Condenada as linhas frias se suavizam e ele passa a expressar certa paz, o rosto a Assassina se contorce em dor e agonia. Enquanto ela sente a garganta da Condenada se fechar dentre seus dedos, vemos os primeiros fios de lágrimas dramaticamente descer em cascata pelo seu rosto.

A porta se escancara e, lá, entra um homem vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés. O seu porte altivo, quase nobre, deixa claro que só pode se tratar de uma pessoa: Severo Snape.

Ele assiste à cena, frio, esperando apenas pela morte da Condenada.

_A Morte que não vem._

Talvez sem mais conter a agonia de ver o rosto pacífico da Condenada, a Assassina põe fim ao martírio e, praguejando, caminha até o outro lado da sala. A golfada de ar tomada pela Condenada se confunde com os soluços da Assassina... Quem diria? A nossa assassina fria chora convulsivamente, como uma criança.

E nesse momento nos perguntamos quem, de fato, é a Condenada e a Assassina dessa história. Sim, pois a morte certa daquela que está sentada e amarrada à cadeira apenas lhe trará a libertação... A libertação dos seus crimes, dos seus remorsos... A libertação da tristeza de ter visto o corpo do seu marido – juntar-se-ia a ele, afinal... Libertação de, em nome de uma causa, de uma paixão, ter feito sofrer tantas pessoas... ter matado amigos. Enquanto aquela que chamamos de Assassina, coitada... O que ela levará de toda essa experiência? O seu filho continuará morto. Seus pais continuarão mortos. Nada devolverá os anos que ela passou longe do seu amor, e tampouco os anos envelhecidos em custa do seu sofrimento. _Nada_. Nem a morte da "Condenada".

E, ao que parece, ela tinha percebido isso enquanto chorava mais e mais nos braços do seu amado.

O homem olha com desprezo para a Condenada enquanto sussurra algumas palavras que não compreendemos para tentar acalmar a Assassina.

De repente, com o rosto contraído em dor e ódio, a Assassina brada para a mulher:

"Você vai ser presa, Bellatrix! Você vai ser mandada para Azkaban, e eu farei questão que você pague por cada crime cometido, desde a tortura aos Longbottons até a morte do meu filho! Eu farei com que o sistema prisional seja acirrado, e levarei dementadores de volta! Farei com quem você leve o beijo, e você passará o resto da sua miserável existência como um nada! Você vai apodrecer lá, e eu reclamarei o seu corpo quando você finalmente morrer, para que eu mesma possa cremar e usar como adubo para o meu jardim!"

E mais soluços.

A Condenada, talvez apenas para não perder a prática, abre um sorriso.

"Você vai, Amélia? Como você vai fazer tudo isso, se sequer conseguiu me matar?"

Ela sorri mais, enquanto a Assassina volta-se para o homem. Mais uma vez, ele a abraça.

A Condenada está salva...

...Está salva até que o homem, abraçando a sua mulher, ergue a sua varinha e, com a voz dura, diz:

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_."

Os olhos da Condenada, espelhando terror, vitrificaram. Ela está morta. E um grito de dor corta a garganta da Assassina assim que ela a vê.

Olhando para o Carrasco, ela exige:

"Por que? Eu queria que ela sofresse na prisão! Morrer é pouco para ela!"

"Ela nos entregaria. Diria que nós fomos responsáveis por todas as mortes e nós iríamos para a prisão _também_. Você pode até querer a sua vingança, mas temos _dois_ filhos para criar e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ser presos agora."

A mais pura razão.

A Assassina olha, ainda entre lágrimas, para o corpo sem vida da Condenada.

"Vamos, Amélia. O dia está nascendo. Temos que limpar tudo e esconder os corpos."

Concordando, ela o ajuda a tirar corpo do pequeno quarto, recolher os instrumentos de tortura e limpar todo o sangue que estivera espalhado pelo chão.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a iluminar o quarto empoeirado. Nada, além da lembrança daquelas paredes, poderia dizer que algo sombrio tinha acabado de acontecer ali. Tudo parecia calmo... _Apenas mais uma mansão abandonada_.

Do lado de fora – podemos ver pelo vidro quebrado da janela – magia abre um buraco no chão, onde passa a ser enterrado o corpo da mulher que tantos suplícios sofreu.

_O horror tinha acabado._

A Assassina, talvez, nunca vá ficar satisfeita. Vingança é como uma droga: Na hora, dá a satisfação que você precisa... mas depois... Sempre é preciso mais. Sempre é preciso alguém que você possa praguejar, a quem você possa atribuir a culpa por cada uma das suas frustrações.

_Seus erros não são seus, se você tem inimigos._

O futuro da assassina é quase certo: ela nunca vai descansar, nunca sentirá a paz que pensava e procurava com essa vingança. Ela vai começar a analisar, a ver que os fatos combinando-se acabariam por colocar a culpa da morte do seu filho e dos seus pais nela mesma. _Ela_ que irritou o regime do mal. _Ela_ foi quem desafiou o Lorde das Trevas. Foi _ela_ quem caçoou de quem não devia. Foi _ela_ quem decidiu voltar para a Inglaterra, voltar a atuar na guerra.

Uma vida inteira, e ela não pensou em nada além dela mesma – o que inclui a vingança que presenciamos, já que não foi feita para vingar o filho, e sim para acabar com o mal que ela sentia.

Talvez ela seja presa. Talvez ela se entregue. Ou talvez ela apenas viva, fazendo pose para a sociedade e tentando ignorar os pesadelos que povoarão todos os seus sonhos...

Mas _paz_? Não... Isso ela jamais terá.

Analisado a vida dela novamente, a quantidade de pessoas que ela matou e torturou, talvez ela não _mereça_ ter paz. Ela é apenas uma assassina. Uma assassina _condenada_ à perpetuamente estar aprisionada pelos seus fantasmas.

Fantasmas não podem ser mortos... Nem com uma vingança.

Olhando mais uma vez para ao jardim, vemos que o corpo já foi enterrado e a Assassina e o Carrascos já deixam a propriedade.

Não há mais nada para se ver, a não ser a poeira dos móveis. Não há mais nada para se ouvir, fora o som dos pássaros que, alheiros aos acontecimentos da noite anterior, cantam felizes.

Não há mais nada a se fazer, a não ser ir embora.

Pelo corredor, a claridade já entra, mas os quadros, adormecidos, não mais fazem balbúrdia. Na escada, nada de marcas de sangue. _Nada_.

Nem na porta, que já não mais parecia ter sido destruída à machadadas.

Nem há sangue do lado de fora.

_É apenas mais uma mansão abandonada._

Apenas mais uma.

Quem a olhasse, a ignoraria, pois sabia que nada de interessante poderia acontecer nela...

Mas nós sabemos que isso não é verdade... Sabemos os segredos que as suas paredes guardam... E jamais esqueceremos o que aconteceu, o que foi contado...

_Jamais esqueceremos a história da Assassina._

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**Fim**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

_Suspiro_

_É... Acabou. Dois anos e 92 capítulos depois, acabou._

_Eu não sei exatamente se estou me sentindo aliviada ou triste nesse momento... Mas é bem estranho pensar que eu nunca mais postarei nenhuma linha sobre Amélia Lair... Afinal, foram **dois** anos... é muito tempo!_

_(Tudo bem, eu estou me sentindo mais triste que aliviada)_

_Apesar da tristeza da despedida, é bom ver que eu consegui chegar ao último capítulo da história, mesmo quando o mais provável era que eu não o fizesse, devido ao seu tamanho... E deus sabe bem quantas vezes eu pensei em desistir, por quantos brancos e períodos particularmente longos de falta de inspiração eu passei, quantas vezes eu sequer agüentava ouvir o nome 'Assassina' sem ficar à beira de um colapso nervoso... E, melhor ainda, é ver que teve gente que, _sim_, teve uma paciência de Jó para agüentar ler essa fanfiction do primeiro capítulo da 'Hogwarts, uma outra história' até o último capítulo da 'Doce vingança'. _

_A eles, por mais que alguns (muitos, segundo as estatísticas do site) tenham permanecido em silêncio, eu dedico meus mais profundos e sinceros agradecimentos._

_Agradecimentos que são acentuados àqueles que, por mais que tenham decidido abandonar a fic – por falta de estômago ou de saco, não importa – deixaram nas reviews a sua marca. São eles (espero não pular ninguém): Lo1s.Lane, Roxane Norris, Wanda Heyl, DevilAir, Shey, Yasmin, Lara, Mary-Snape-Lupin, Bruna Black, Srta. Kinomoto, Anita Black, Rita W. Malfoy, Dark-Bride, Julia, Kirina Malfoy, Giovanna, Srta. Monny, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Yne-Chan, BrockthueLa, Yasmine Lupin, Luci Potter, Bijouxxx, Lia, Kathy Parteno Gryffindor, Míthren, Ainsley Haynes, Anaisa, Gabriela Weasley e May._

_Agradecimentos especiais também à Karlinha Malfoy, que betou a primeira e a segunda parte, e à Shey, que foi promovida à beta na terceira parte._

_Por fim, antes de dizer adeus, eu queria declarar que passar mais de dois anos escrevendo essa fanfiction (olhando meus arquivos eu descobri que comecei a escrevê-la em janeiro de 2004), por mais trabalhoso que tenha sido (e, acreditem, foi **muito** trabalhoso), valeu a pena não apenas por poder finalmente ver o resultado final, mas, _first and foremost_, por duas amizades preciosícimas que fiz durante esse tempo e por causa dela; estou falando da amizade com as minhas irmãzinhas lindas, a Shey e a Lara._

_No mais, é isso._

_Com dor no coração, me despeço dessa fic e de vcs..._

_Até a próxima... Se possível, em breve!_

_XD_

_E tchau!_


End file.
